Roanapur's Demon
by Wraith002
Summary: Roanapur, a city filled with the worst criminals and mercenaries around, and run by various mobs and gangs. But the status quo is about to be shaken by a new arrival who is far more than what he appears. With a shadowy organization hunting for him, the city of the dead may end up living up to its name as it gets caught up in a completely different war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everyone's making a jump for the Venom train with the new movie now out. And being the hardcore Marvel/Venom fan I am, I couldn't help but join in as well. And with the category still new to the site, it could use a bit more variety in terms of crossovers. And thus, this gem here was born!**

 **Sit back, relax, and let's let the good times roll!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

 **X**

 _ **"Everyone's got their thing. Maybe it's a break up. A death. An accident. Whatever it is, you used to be one thing, now...you're something else."**_

 _ **"I used to think that my life would always remain the same. Same job, same day to day events week after week. But the funny thing about life is that it can drastically change in almost an instant. And before you know it, the day to day you've become so used to goes right out the window and you find yourself on the run."**_

 _ **"In the end, we all have our own problems. Our own issues."**_

 _ **"Our own...DEMONS."**_

X

The hot, late afternoon sun beat down on the deck of the small cruise liner as it made its journey. The South-China sea was certainly a sight to behold, with its crystal clear waters and beautiful views that made those passing through think about paradise.

It almost makes you forget that you are venturing deep into territory belonging to pirates. traffickers and smugglers. Unless you're more aware of where you're going unlike many others who are too enraptured by the sights.

On the main deck, a lone man stood toward the stern and watching the churning waters pass beneath the ship as it cut through the sea. To the crew and the other passengers he looked a bit out of place, being the only American traveling with them to their destination.

He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and combat boots with a tan complexion that showed off a strong build. A pair of dark eyes remained focused on the water below, but wasn't really seeing it while a warm breeze blew through his short, spiked black hair.

Sean Mason was lost in his thoughts, thinking back over the last year and recalling the series of events that led to this point. The 25 year old had been through more in the last few months than what many would have considered normal for most.

His life was pretty basic, and he was doing well for himself. Nothing that really stood out...then he got a job as a security guard for some big corporation that was making great strides in the medical and genetic fields.

At first things were great. Good pay with benefits and all he had to do was keep an eye on things...if he had known then what he knew now, he wouldn't have taken the damn job.

 _ **"I disagree."**_ a dark, demonic voice said from the deep recesses of his mind.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Maybe, but with what's happened you can't blame me for second guessing past decisions."

 _ **"Is our bonding one of those decisions?"**_ asked the voice.

"You certainly don't make it easy at times, but no." said Sean. "At least neither of us are alone in this." the voice hummed in agreement before going silent. It was many of the reasons why he chose to be alone, it wasn't like he cared about what others thought of him, but seeing someone talking to themselves would raise too many red flags.

The voice in his head was an alien, parasitic lifeform, a symbiote, that had bonded to him after escaping its confinement at the same company Sean had worked at. And ever since the two of them had been hunted like animals, having to leave behind his old life for the sake of avoiding becoming a laboratory experiment.

Since bonding to the symbiote, Sean had been changed. He was faster, stronger, more durable, and he had been granted an array of other abilities that made him far more than what he used to be. It was these abilities that he used to not only stay in the shadows, but also make a new living for himself.

Mercenary work wasn't what he was hoping for in terms of employment, but it kept him and his other fed, armed and taken care of. Sean had even made it a point that he and the symbiote only target 'bad people' and do what they could to help good folks.

The symbiote didn't care either way, as long as it had a host, a purpose, and a steady supply of chocolate and brains to munch.

His thoughts were broken when the sounds of gunfire could be heard toward the front of the ship. _**"Oh, sounds like something fun!"**_ the symbiote said gleefully.

Sean turned away from the railing he had been leaning on in time to see a scrawny man in a white dress-shirt and tie come running around the corner and almost run into him.

"Whoa, hey! What's going on?" he asked the man who looked like the devil was chasing him.

"Pirates! They're taking over the ship!" the business man shouted before ducking into a nearby supply closet to hide.

 _ **"Someone must have lost their courage with their luggage."**_ commented the symbiote. Sean looked down at the deck and picked up a CD in a plastic case laying their. The business man more than likely having dropped it a moment before.

Hearing more gunshots, he pocketed the disc and went toward all the noise. Keeping close to the wall as he peered around a corner and found several of the passengers laying on the ground with their hands over their heads while a tall black guy wearing combat fatigues and a tactical vest stood over them with a .357 revolver in hand.

"Alright folks, listen up!" he called out. "Me and my crew are looking for something, as soon as we get it we'll be on our way! Anyone moves or tries to be a hero..." he trailed off while cocking the hammer back on his weapon

 _"There's only one..."_ Sean thought.

 _ **"Behind us."**_ his other warned just before a metallic click was heard behind his head.

"Goin' somewhere, asshole?" a feminine voice hissed, Sean looked over his shoulder and blinked when he came face to face with what he could only describe as one of the hottest women he had ever seen.

Shoulder length, plum colored hair tied up, very fit, very tanned skin with curves in all the right places with a tight black tank-top and daisy dukes that kept just enough to the imagination. A dual shoulder holster for her firearms being slung over her shoulders and framing her breasts.

Her face was heart-shaped, mouth set in a sneer with a pair of dark-honey colored eyes that held violence and a hint of madness.

The symbiote almost purred at the sight of the Human female. _**"She certainly seems interesting"**_ Sean couldn't say the same, not with a custom 9mm aimed in his face.

"Move!" the woman demanded, shoving him toward her partner. "Dutch, got another one!"

The other man, Dutch, turned to them. "Well, let's see if this one's got what we came for." he approached with his weapon aimed at the host. "We're looking for a package, from Asahi Industries. Someone on this ship's got it."

Sean looked down at the .357 aimed at his chest. "Don't point that at us." he said in warning.

The woman snorted and pressed the barrel of her own weapon hard against the back of his head, "Whose 'us'? You're all alone, dipshit."

 _ **"I say we bite off her pretty little head."**_ the symbiote offered.

"Don't know what you want, but you _really_ need to get those guns out our face." Sean warned again, fists tightening at his sides as he felt his other slithering beneath his skin in preparation.

"Fuck it, I say we dust this fucker." the woman said, her finger tightening on the trigger of her weapon.

Sean took a deep breath...his hand snapping out and swatting Dutch's revolver to the side before spinning around and driving his foot into the woman's stomach. The impact sending her skidding back and slamming into the railing of the deck.

Dutch righted himself and re-aimed at the host only to have his weapon arm grabbed and jerked upward. The revolver going off as the pirate's other fist came around to punch Sean.

Blocking the strike, the younger man drove his knee into Dutch's midsection before throwing him to the side.

 _ **"Duck!"**_ his other shouted.

Sean dropped low as several 9mm rounds flew over his head. Spinning around on the balls of his feet, he lunged at the woman who had a look of murder on her face. Said look quickly changed to one of shock as he cleared the five meter space between them as though it was a skip. Both of her wrists were encased in vice-like grips, her dual pistols aimed in opposite directions before the host snapped forward and headbutted her.

Disoriented from the impact, Sean put his foot behind hers and hip-tossed her across the deck right next to Dutch who was getting back to his own feet.

 _"Gotta get them away from the other passengers."_ the host thought before sending a smirk at the two pirates.

"That the best you mercs can do?" he goaded before taking off toward the other end of the ship.

X

Rebecca 'Revy' Lee was pissed.

No, scratch that. She was bordering on nuclear armageddon with how pissed she truly was.

It was supposed to be a simple fucking job, hijack the damn ship, find the damn disc and get paid. If she were honest, only getting $20,000 for this job was a waste of time, but a payday was a payday.

"This fucker is so DEAD!" she growled almost feraly as she managed to get back to her feet. Her custom made Sword Cutlasses ready to spit some lead.

"This just reached a whole new level of trouble." said Dutch as he stood beside her, "Bastard has skills, don't let your guard down around him."

The two pirates made their way in the same direction of their target. The ship wasn't that large, but it would take a little time to find out where he had disappeared.

Luckily for them, he had nowhere to go since they were in the middle of the ocean.

Unknown to them both, Sean was watching them from above. Crouched on top of the bridge as he watched the two mercs search for him.

 _ **"So, do you have a plan in how we deal with them?"**_ asked his other.

The host narrowed his eyes in thought, _"As much fun as it would be to take them out. I have a feeling that they could help us get to where we want to go."_

Humming in agreement, the symbiote grinned from within Sean's mind, _**"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them first."**_

Sean matched his other's grin as he stood up and dropped from his vantage point. Landing behind the two pirates with a loud impact and making them spin around and open fire.

Leaping up and over the rounds, the host kicked off the wall and swung his leg at Revy who managed to duck beneath it before it took her head off.

Dutch came at him with a wide punch and met an open palm that caught his fist. Sean smirked at the older man before slamming his other palm into his chest. The strike being enough to send him hard onto his back.

More bullets were fired, Sean lept into the air and flipped backwards landing behind Revy who spun around to greet him with her guns.

Grabbing both weapons, the host jumped up and kicked her in the chest with both feet and sent her crashing to the deck with both pistols now in his hands.

Ejecting the clips from both guns along with the rounds in both chambers, Sean dropped the weapons and crossed his arms as the two mercs got back to their feet. "What exactly is it you two are looking for? Is it really worth all this trouble?" he asked.

Revy flipped him off, "Fuck you, asshole!"

Dutch lowered his revolver, slipping it back into his holster. "A disc. The one who hired us said it would be on this ship in the hands of someone working for the company it came from."

Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out the disc the business man he ran into earlier dropped. "This it?"

The man nodded, "You the one sent here with it?"

"No. Found it during all the trouble you two stirred up. " replied the host. "Personally, we don't really care what happens to it." he tossed the disc at Dutch who caught it. "Though we do have a proposition. How much are you getting paid for this little pick up?"

Revy went to go off on him, but Dutch held his hand up to stop her. "Twenty grand."

Sean nodded, "We'll throw in an extra ten grand if you take us to Roanapur. No doubt that's where you guys have set up shop."

"Why are you headed here? It's not exactly a vacation spot." said Dutch.

"We have our reasons. And it's easy money on top of what you're already making." the host continued. "Do we have a deal?"

Revy looked like she wanted to put as many bullets into Sean as quickly as she could, but the prospect of getting another easy payday was something she didn't want to pass up.

"How do we know you won't go hijacking our boat?" asked Dutch.

Sean held up his hands, "Think of us as your hostage if it'll make you feel better. Do we have a deal?" he asked again.

Sighing deeply, Dutch motioned with his head toward the side of the ship where their boat was stationed and waiting. The host went first with the Captain following him. Revy picked up her guns and reloaded them before bringing up the rear.

"He tries anything, I'll plug him." she said not so subtly.

Smirking as they reached the old school PT boat the mercs came in on, Sean couldn't help but think that things were about to get more interesting.

 _ **"We relish the idea."**_ the symbiote said in anticipation.

X

"Well, what do you got for me, Benny-Boy?" Dutch asked as he stood in a small room filled with computer monitors where a blonde man in glasses and a Hawaiian shirt sat scrolling through information displayed in front of him.

"Guy's name is Sean Mason. Grew up in San Francisco, dropped out of college and started working as a security guard at..." Benny paused and adjusted his glasses, "At the Life Foundation."

Dutch raised an eyebrow, "The multi-million dollar genetics company? Shit, what made him come all the way out here?"

The tech expert did more searching, "Apparently something happened several months ago. Whatever it was is classified and locked down tight, but he's got a lot of capture on sight orders with a large bounty to match."

Revy, leaned off the door frame and peered over their shoulders and was surprised when she saw all the zeros. "I say we cash that in. We got the son of a bitch right here!"

"No one gets a bounty that big without a reason. Anything else you can find on him, Benny?" asked Dutch.

"He's been a freelance merc for several months now. Follows a code of conduct where he doesn't kill innocent people, but he's never failed a job." replied Benny. Finding another file that he brought up, the trio was greeted with the sight of seveal images of certain marks that had been dealt with by Mason.

Almost all of them looked as though they had been mauled by a bear on steroids. A couple looked as though the target had their heads bitten off.

"...Fuck." Revy muttered. "Guess he's worth that bounty if he can do that."

Dutch scratched at his goatee. "Something ain't right about this. He could have taken me and Revy out back on the other ship, why pay us just to give him a ride?"

Benny turned around in his chair, "The guy's running from a pretty big corporation, Dutch. What better place to get lost than Roanapur?"

X

In the small room that had been converted to a 'brig', Sean sat against the wall casually whistling. The handcuffs that had been used to restrain him laid broken on the floor, barely lasting seconds after the door leading into the room had been closed and locked.

From his right shoulder, a black mass formed into a tendril that slithered out into the open. The end forming into a face with wide white eyes and a gaping maw filled with sharp fangs.

 **"They certainly know how to make their guests feel welcome."** said the symbiote.

"We'll be in Roanapur in no time. After that we can go looking for the one who contacted us." said Sean, reaching into his pocket and taking out a business card he'd gotten after his last job. Having been approached by a man in a bar and given the card and told to call the number on it.

Making the call, he was told that someone wanted to meet with him in Roanapur and could offer him stable work along with a safe place to set up shop.

 **"I say if things go south, we rip the town a new one."** commented his other.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." replied Sean, "Besides, our rampages tend to draw a lot of attention. The last thing we need are those assholes tracking us down again."

The symbiote hummed in thought before voicing something else, **"Getting hungry, when we gonna eat?"**

"If this town is even half as bad as we've been told, then there'll be plenty to go around for you." replied the host.

The sound of the locks and tumblers for the door being undone, the symbiote slithered back into Sean just as Revy opened the hatch. "Let's go, dipshit." she sneered before heading back down the corridor outside.

Sean stood and stretched a bit, a few of his joints cracking in response as he followed after her. Going up to the outer deck as the boat approached the mainland where the lights of the 'City of the Dead' could be seen against the darkening skies.

Both symbiote and host looked upon the city, both of them grinning at the opportunities waiting for them.

The countless criminals, mercenaries, and mobs had no idea of the new element that had just entered their territory.

 **X**

 **A/N: Only the beginning, and it can only get better from here.**

 **For those wondering, Venom will make his full appearance next time, and it will leave one hell of an impact on Roanapur. Tell me what you lot think and I'll get to work on the next update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:...Holy Sh**! I was NOT expecting the fanbase explosion this story has gotten from just one chapter! It would seem the Venom-craz has reached biblical proportions, not that I'm complaining.**

 **With such a huge amount of positive feedback, I doubled my efforts to get the next chapter ready for everyone. Your support is not in vain and here is the proof of that.**

 **X**

The very moment they stepped off the PT boat, which Sean had learned was named the 'Black Lagoon', after it had docked, the host had tossed Dutch a small wad of hundreds that equaled out to ten thousand as promised.

Happy about the simple transaction, the boat Captain made an offer about drinks at a place called the Yellow Flag. A local bar where everyone frequented.

Wanting to get a better layout of the city, Sean agreed to tag along as they got into a car that belonged to the blonde computer expert that was also on the crew named Benny. Getting in the backseat with Revy, who made a point to sit as far from him as physically possible, he watched Roanapur pass as they rode down the many streets.

 _"This place looks worse than any slum we've seen before."_ the host thought as he took in the filthy condition of things, the number of hookers going about their business, and even a couple of either dead or drunk bodies sprawled out in the gutters.

 _ **"Guess the 'City of the Dead' lives up to its name."**_ his other responded, also seeing their surroundings. _**"Won't be hard to fit in around here."**_

"So, what brings you to the ass end of the world?" asked Dutch from the shotgun seat toward their passenger.

Sean didn't say anything at first, choosing his words carefully. "It's a place where people go to get lost. Besides, we're supposed to be meeting someone here."

This caught the attention of the three crewmates. "You must be dumb as fuck." Revy scoffed, "Anyone asks you to come here is probably getting ready to shoot your ass. Especially with that bounty on your head." she grinned maliciously, "Speaking of which,"

One of her guns was out and aimed at the side of host's head. _**"Not this again."**_ the symbiote rolled its eyes at how trigger happy the female was. As for Sean, he didn't even turn his head from where he was still looking out the window.

"Hey! I ain't paying to have the seats fixed and cleaned in here...again." Benny said from the front while he kept driving.

"There's a lot of green on your head, pal." said Revy with a glint in her eye as she cocked the hammer back on her gun, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cash that in."

Slowly, Sean turned his head. The barrel of the 9mm now leveled between his eyes as he leered into the gunslinger's. Revy was surprised to not see a hint of fear in them, even more so when he smirked at her.

"If you want to go for round two so badly, we can't promise we won't break anything...your pretty little neck included." he said with a very calm, albeit dark, tone.

There was a brief stand off before Revy scoffed again and holstered her weapon. She would never admit it to anyone, but something about the guy they were riding with unnerved her. And it wasn't just from the fact he had knocked both her and Dutch around earlier.

 _ **"She's a feisty one."**_ the symbiote commented with a grin in its voice.

Sean rolled his eyes, _"Why are the hot ones always the most crazy or psychotic?"_ he thought, not getting a response from his other as Benny parked them outside a building that looked like an old fashioned saloon in a western film.

"Place gives us that cliche 'bar at the end of the world' vibe." the host commented to himself as they stepped out of the car.

"You wouldn't be wrong." said Dutch as they headed toward the front door. "This place was started by the Southern Vietnamese soldiers who survived the war. But they started taking in fugitive soldiers, too, and before we knew it, the place went to hell. Every sort of lowlife imaginable make this place their watering hole."

When they stepped inside, Sean and his other were immediately bombarded by the smell of smoke, gunpowder and lots of booze.

The place was filled with many sorts of people, every one of them Sean knew right away were some form of criminal, mercenary, or prostitute coming to either blow their money away or making contracts to earn more. Several fist fights were even going on while people either placed bets for the winners or completely ignored them.

Seemed to be a regular night for the place.

Approaching the bar and taking up four stools, the Vietnamese bartender turned to them and scowled when he saw the female gunslinger sitting among them. "Oh great, you're here." he said with disdain.

"Shut the fuck up and set us up, Bao." Revy snapped back, the bartender setting several glasses before them and collecting the usual for the crew.

"Brought a new face with you? What you want?" asked Bao to Sean.

The host motioned to the bottle of Bacardi rum Revy had sitting beside her, "We'll take what she's got, make it a double." the bartender poured him a glass that he knocked back in several gulps. The taste and warmth passing through him was a luxury at that moment, it had been a while since he last hit up a bar.

"Guess you're not a complete dipshit if you know your booze." said Revy as she finished her own drink.

Sean shrugged as he poured himself another, "Tried all kinds. Favorites are either Vodka, Whiskey or Rum. Malts are for pussies." his other hummed as the alcohol flowed through their system. Their bonding would flush it out far quicker than if the host was on his own, ensuring that he didn't get drunk, but there was still a pleasurable buzz that the odd duo still enjoyed.

Dutch excused himself to go make a phone call, leaving the other three on their own. "I gotta ask," said Benny, "Why do you refer to yourself in plural like that?"

The host shrugged, "Verbal tick we've had for as long as we can remember." he lied smoothly.

"It's fuckin' annoying." said Revy, "Bet you got your ass kicked a lot."

"Like back on the ship?" Sean quipped back without missing a beat.

 _ **"Burn."**_ the symbiote stated while the woman gritted her teeth in agitation.

Turning back to Benny, the host asked his own question. "You look a little out of place here, if we're being honest. Where were you before here?"

The blonde adjusted his glasses, "University of Florida. I was fooling around and pissed off the Mafia and the FBI. Came here two years ago an-"

"I saved his ass before he was thrown overboard in a suitcase." Revy cut in. "Fuck it with the storytelling, we came here to drink, didn't we?"

"Fair enough." said Sean as he finished off another glass. "And just so there's no hard feelings, next round's on us."

The gunslinger grinned, "I'll take the booze, but don't think this means I won't shoot you in the face later."

She got a grin in return, "Bring it on then."

X

Out in the alley behind the bar, Dutch stood speaking into a cell phone out of hearing range from anyone that could stumble by.

"You sure? That's not good."

 _'I didn't trust Asahi Industries' response.'_ said a woman on the other end, _'So I left out bait, and a Chinese rat jumped right in. I'm talking to him now.'_

"Who's on the move?" asked Dutch.

 _'One moment.'_ the line was silent for a couple of seconds before another voice screamed over the lin in agony, _'Sh-Shingian! Shingian's Wan Taikei! Wan Taiki sent an assassin to get you! He's sent an assassin to Roanapur!'_

 _'Hear that?'_ asked the woman.

"Yeah. Not good." said Dutch before the tortured man was put back on.

 _'A mercenary contracting agency was hired! E-Extra Order! I don't know how many there are!'_

 _'The EO Company scouts are experienced war junkies.'_ the woman said just before gunfire was heard in the background. _'I'd watch myself out there.'_

Dutch sighed, "Yeah, rotten luck. We'll make it to the rendezvous, somehow."

 _'I wouldn't expect anything less. Oh, and Dutch? That passenger you brought in...make sure that he comes along as well.'_ before he could ask what she meant she hung up. Leaving the Captain to wonder if she knew something that he didn't.

X

Back in the bar, everyone was till having a good time. Sean and Revy had polished off over three bottles of rum between each other and had no intention of stopping just yet...

Until the host felt an all too familiar prickling feeling run up his spine.

Time slowed to a crawl around him as he looked over his shoulder to see half a dozen metal objects come in through the windows and clatter on the floor. It took him only half a second to know what they were and another to grab Revy and Benny and dive over the bar before several explosions rocked the whole building.

The lights went out and the sound of full-auto gunfire tore through the air, hundreds of rounds tearing through anything and everyone that hadn't been killed in the explosions.

 _ **"Looks like tonight just got a lot more exciting."**_ said the symbiote.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sean muttered as he peered around the surprisingly still sturdy bar as more bullets tore the rest of the place up.

"Revy?!" they heard Dutch call out.

"I'm good." the gunslinger answered, picking up another, unshattered, bottle of rum and kept drinking.

"Benny?!"

"Surprisingly, still alive!" the tech wizard called back.

"Sean?!"

The host didn't answer, his eyes closed and fists clenched as the gunfire stopped and a large group of mercenaries came into the bar. "Sweep the place, no survivors." said the one leading them.

Revy took out her pistols, pausing when she saw Sean stand up. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she said, wondering if the guy had a death wish.

Stepping out in front of the bar, the host found himself with dozens of rifles aimed at him.

"Well, lookie here. Seems like someone thinks he's a badass." said the head merc, causing his men to chuckle.

"You guy's don't wanna do this, trust us." said Sean seriously, which only caused them to laugh harder.

"Shoot this idiot." said the leader as his men took aim.

The host sighed, "Alright, have it you're way." _"Partner, show time!"_

 _ **"Oh HELL YEAH!"**_ his other shouted. In the next moment a mass of black tissue exploded out of his body, covering him and making him close to eight feet tall with bulging muscles. His head being last, forming into one with a pair of organic-reflective eyes and a maw filled with sharp teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" one of the mercs screamed in horror as they all opened fire on it. Their bullets bouncing harmlessly off the creature's oil-like skin and clattering to the floor.

A clawed hand lashed out, several black tendrils shooting forward and snatching the rifles away from the mercs before the beast charged into their ranks. Claws slicing through their flesh as though they were made of wet tissue paper and splattering blood all over the place.

 **"Oh, this is fun!"** the creature rumbled as it grabbed a merc by the head and threw him through the wall of the bar. It recoiled when a shotgun blast hit is back and spun around to see a new terrified soldier attempting to wrack the pump.

Roaring, the beast opened its mouth wide before chomping down. Biting the man's head in half like a grape. Blood and pieces of tissue spraying the air as the corpse fell to the floor twitching.

A series of tendrils fired from the creature's back, spearing through several more soldiers that tried to flank him while those that remained attempted to flee.

 **"Where's everybody goin'?"** it asked, changing its arm into a large blade and swiped through the air. Cleaving the retreating mercs in half before they could make it to the door.

 _"There's more outside."_ Sean said from within the shared mind he had with the symbiote.

 **"An all you can eat buffet."** the creature said out loud, a long serpentine tongue coming out and licking bloody fangs in anticipation. Taking a look around the bar, he quickly noticed that, save for Bao who was cowering behind his bar, the three people he came in with weren't present.

 **"We'll find them later, for now."** looking down, the beast grinned when it saw the leader of the mercs attempting to crawl toward a discarded rifle. His arm severed at the elbow from one of the earlier attacks.

His fingers barely touched the weapon before he found himself grabbed by a large hand and lifted into the air to come face to face with the one that killed his men.

 **"Hmm. Eyes, lungs, pancreas, so many snacks, so little time."** the creature rumbled before its tongue came out and licked the side of the man's face, leaving a trail of blood and drool in its wake.

"W-W-What the fuck are you?!" the merc leader shouted, looking like the exact opposite of the arrogant bastard he was when he first entered the bar.

The creature grinned, the left half of its face peeling away to reveal half of Sean's;

"W **e** , **ar** e V **EN** O **M**! **"** the two sides spoke at the same time before reforming fully back to the creature's grinning visage. **"And you, are dinner."**

The rest of the Extra Order mercenaries that had been outside came storming in just in time to see their boss have his head bitten off with a sickening ' _CRUNCH_ '. His body falling to the floor while the beast that ate him chewed and swallowed loudly before turning toward them.

 **"Oh look, second course."** Venom said with another wide grin.

The air was filled with the sounds of gunfire, but was silenced and replaced with screams of terror that would have shaken even the most hardened of men to their core. This feeling became worse when a beastly roar echoed through the night.

X

"What the hell was that, Dutch?!" Benny shouted as he floored the gas pedal of their car and tore down the streets back toward the docks.

"Fuck if I know, Benny-boy." the Captain responded while reloading his revolver, "Whatever it was, we sure as shit didn't sign up for it." he looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Revy with both her guns out and staring out the back window, as if expecting the black creature Sean had turned into would be right behind them.

Dutch had seen a lot of shit during his time in Vietnam, even more after coming to Roanapur and starting his courier business...but what he had witnessed back at the Yellow Flag...the usually calm and collected Captain felt they were too far out of their element to understand.

Despite what they had just left behind them, they still had a job to complete. Getting the disc to the Belawan port to be handed off was the priority, everything else would have to wait for now.

Reaching the docks, the crew climbed out and made for their boat. Dutch and Revy with their weapons still out as they went up the gang-plank and onto the Lagoon.

"I'll start her up, we should be at Belawan before daybreak." said Dutch as he headed toward the helm.

 **"You know, it's not nice to leave someone behind."**

They all froze when the deep, demonic voice suddenly spoke from somewhere close by. Revy looked up at the top of the deck and saw a large form hunched over above them.

Both her weapons were up and firing in seconds. The attack coming to an abrupt halt when a strange black sludge shot from the shadows and splattered over her hands and guns, hardening in moments and making it impossible for her to shoot anymore.

"What...What the fuck is this shit?!" she shouted, trying to shake it off and free her hands along with her prized weapons.

She froze when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Slowly looking over her shoulder, Revy was greeted with a large mouth that belonged on a great white.

 **"Can we ever just greet each other without all the gun-play?"** Venom asked, saliva dribbling from his sharp fangs as his large eyes leered into her dark, honey-colored ones.

Despite the traces of fear sliding up and down her back, Revy glared at the creature in defiance. Prepared to fight to the bitter end if this thing tried to do to her what it did to the mercs back at the bar.

Dutch stepped forward with his .357 ready, Benny keeping behind him at a distance. Venom turned his large head toward the man and tilted it, **"Relax, Dutch. If we wanted you dead, we could have taken you out anytime."**

"What the hell are you?" asked the Captain pointedly.

The creature stood to his full height before its skin broke down and slithered back into the Human body beneath it, leaving behind Sean who stood in its place with his arms crossed. "We're not even sure ourselves anymore. We simply are."

"...How?" Benny asked, not fully sure how to ask all the questions in his head.

Sean motioned to the door leading below deck. "We think you're owed an explanation or two, if you can give us the chance."

Lowering his weapon, Dutch spoke clearly and directly, "How can I be sure you won't do to us what you did to those other guys?"

"Guess you'll just have to trust us." said the host with a shrug. "Like we said, we could have killed you all at anytime."

There was a long, hesitant pause among the crew. Dutch weighed his options and realized that their 'guest' had a point. If he could turn into that _thing_ and tear through a whole group of mercs, the three of them didn't stand a chance. But at the same time, he could have killed them whenever he had wanted and didn't.

The question was, why?

Dutch holstered his weapon and motioned to the door silently. Leading Sean below deck with Benny trailing behind them.

"Hey! Get this shit off me!" Revy shouted after them, waving around her coated hands before chasing after the three men.

 **X**

 **A/N: Venom has officially arrived!**

 **The chapters are still a little smaller than what I was originally hoping for, but with the first episode of Black Lagoon broken up into three parts by itself it all kind of adds up. And for those that have asked, I am going by the anime with elements of the manga thrown in to enhance it where I needed.**

 **And unlike the Venom movie, this WILL tie into the MCU timeline at a later date. Trust me, it'll all come together and be one worthy of mentioning.**

 **Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the updates flowing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And the good times roll on.**

 **Over 50 reviews and nearly 100 favs and follows, this is certainly looking to be an instant classic as long as I can keep up the good work.**

 **To those who asked about where the MCU this story would be taking place. Despite the timeline of Black Lagoon, this is taking place after the events of Iron Man, Thor, Incredible Hulk and before Iron Man 2 and The Avengers. And believe me, it'll all come together in true Marvel style when the time comes.**

 **For now though, I got a new update for all of you.**

 **X**

Everyone had gathered in the small galley of the Lagoon, the crew on one side of the table that took up the center of the room while Sean sat alone on the other side.

Revy's eyes remained heated as she glared at the host, her hands long since freed from their confinement. Not a trace found on either her skin or her guns which she was thankful for; although she still wanted to shoot the man across from them in the head.

"No doubt you guys did a background check on us." said Sean as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "So you know a bit about our life. So let us skip past the childhood and school years to when things really got interesting."

"Over a year ago we accepted a job as a security officer for the Life Foundation. It was a nice set up. Decent pay, benefits, all that jazz, and all we had to do was keep the egg-heads that worked there safe. Sounded easy enough. If we knew then what we know now, we probably would have tossed the invitation in the trash and burned it."

Dutch leaned forward on the table, "I take it they screwed you over?"

The host chuckled with no humor, "That doesn't even scratch the surface. The CEO of the company, Carlton Drake, he was always preaching about how to protect Humanity from extinction. Space travel, medical serums to enhance our lifespans, but what he never told his investors was what he was doing behind closed doors to make that shit happen."

"Like what?" asked Benny.

"Illegal experimentation, torture, drug testing that resulted in death. The bastard literally brought in people who were desperate and used them as lab rats for the 'greater good' of Human life." Sean said, gripping his arms in anger that he quickly locked down, "And then...he got his hands on something new."

"Not long after we joined the company, there had been reports of something crashing in the wilderness outside San Fran. Something not of this Earth."

Revy snorted, "What? Like fuckin' aliens?"

Sean gave her a look, "As a matter of fact, yes. The foundation was all over it, and they discovered parasitic lifeforms the likes of which never seen before. Creatures that they named 'Symbiotes' because they were able to bond to a host for the sake of survival. Drake, in his sick beliefs, thought that the merging of Human and symbiote would create a higher lifeform, the next step in our evolution."

"Back then, we didn't know any of this...until we encountered one of the creatures ourselves."

The host sighed, "It was another slow night, we were patrolling one of the lab areas when we heard the sounds of someone screaming in one of the sealed off areas. When we went to investigate...we found people in containment units. They looked sick, malnourished, like they'd been starved to death for one reason or another. When we approached one of the cells...the one inside broke out and attacked us."

"We managed to fight them off, but not before we were thrown into a glass container with one of the symbiotes trapped inside." Sean looked up at the three before him as they started to put things together, "That night, everything changed."

Taking the last sentence as a que, a long black tendril extended from Sean's shoulder. The end shifting into a familiar face that grinned at the Lagoon crew.

"...Holy shit..." Revy muttered.

 **"What's the matter, Revy? Don't wanna shoot us anymore?"** the symbiote asked, causing the gunslinger to grit her teeth and reach for one of her weapons.

"Revy." Dutch said in warning, even though he looked calm on the outside he was very much surprised and in awe on the inside at seeing an actual alien before his very eyes. Benny looked like he either wanted to freak out or geek out at seeing it as well.

"It didn't take long before the Life Foundation found out what had happened." Sean continued to explain. "By that point, our 'other' had introduced itself and shown us what we were capable of now. Since then, we'd been hunted by Drake's attack dogs with the intention of locking us up in some lab to be dissected. We had to abandon the life we once had, and disappear into the underground for the sake of staying one step ahead of them. And they have been very persistent in capturing us."

 **"Though we rather enjoy it when they try."** said the symbiote, licking its chops. **"We're never short on** _ **snacks**_ **that way."**

Benny cleared his throat, "What...uh, what exactly are you?" he managed to ask.

 **"Our kind is called the Klyntar. Our homeworld is several lightyears from Earth. And as our host has already explained, we're a symbiotic lifeform who bonds to a host to live. In exchange for our...** _ **residence**_ **, the host becomes stronger, faster, with many other attributes to sustain both our lives."** replied the alien.

"Didn't you bite some asshole's head off?" asked Revy, having seen the event herself.

The symbiote grinned again, **"Fuel in the tank. Even though we survive through our host, we still require sustinence. Though, Sean has convinced us to only devour those who are 'bad'. A group of mercenaries trying to kill us fit the bill."**

Dutch took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "You gonna eat us too?"

 **"Why would we do that? You all are too much fun to be around."** rumbled the Klyntar.

"Rocky start aside, we have no reason to kill any of you." added Sean, sending a look at Revy, "Even with Rambo's love-child over there trying to pump lead into us every few seconds."

The gunslinger flipped him off in response.

"This may be a bit out of context, but I gotta ask." said Benny, "Why did you come to our planet?"

Thinking the question over a moment, the symbiote looked to its host. _"It's your choice to explain it to them, partner."_ he thought through their link.

 **"To understand our present, you must first understand our past."** the creature began, **"A past we wished to never remember."**

 **"Long before the universe came to be, there existed only one being who was master of the void. A malevolent deity known as Knull. This was before the Celestials, cosmic beings responsible for the creation of the universe itself appeared."**

 **"As they brought life and planets to the void, Knull plotted against them for tarnishing his realm. Creating a living sword from his shadow, he slayed one of the Celestials by removing their head. This sword, would be known as the first generation of our kind. The first symbiote.**

By now, everyone was solely focused on the alien as it spoke the tale. **"The other Celestials fought back, casting Knull back into the void. Not knowing that he was master of that realm. It was here that Knull used the head of the Celestial he had killed as a forge. Empowering his sword and creating a powerful armor with the cosmic powers of the being he had slain. With this new power at his disposal, he waged war against the remaining Celestials with the intent on devouring the light they had given the universe."**

 **"But he was outmatched, beaten and sent to a desolate world where he lost his weapon and forced to live in solitude. But Knull was determined on his quest for genocide. Using his power, he created an army of symbiotes with the intent of conquering other planets and consuming entire civilizations."**

 **"This went on for centuries, until a powerful symbiote that had been sent here to Earth had been destroyed by a god from another realm. This event caused the connection between Knull and his creations to be severed. With his hive-mind destroyed, the symbiotes ended up bonding to benevolent hosts that taught them honor and nobility, causing them to question their creator's methods and eventually caused them to rebel against him."**

 **"Countless symbiotes all over the galaxy returned to where they were spawned, fought Knull and imprisoned him within a massive planetoid made by their own bodies, sealing him away indefinitely. This is where the name of our species was made. Klyntar, in your dialect, means 'Cage'."**

No one had the ability to say anything. The fact that they had all been told how the universe began had been huge, beyond anything they had ever heard before. But the knowledge that a malevolent god had tried to destroy everything that had been created.

"Fucking shit..." said Revy, taking out a cigarette and lighting it before taking a long drag.

"That is...wow." said Benny. "Is all of that true? How the universe began and everything?"

The symbiote nodded its head, **"This memory is passed down from each generation of symbiote since the first was spawned from Knull himself. It is our history...and our greatest shame. To know that our race was meant to only destroy, it is a past we try to forget."**

Dutch ran his hand over his bald head, trying to gather his thoughts. "Each generation...what does that make you?" he asked.

 **"Knull's living sword was the first; we are the 998th generation to be spawned since then."**

"Why come to Earth though?" questioned Benny.

 **"Many symbiotes left their home in search of another. It is our way to gain knowledge and insight on the universe around us. But many of my kind found themselves in the hands of hosts who only use them for death and destruction. It was one of these hosts that caused our ship to crash here on your planet with no way to return home."**

The symbiote turned to its host, **"Even though we are far from our homeworld, we have forged ourselves a new home here on Earth. And we have our host to thank for that."**

Sean smirked at his other, "You saved our asses more than once, we'll call it even." he turned to the crew, "So, what's the plan now?"

"All this aside, we still got a job to do." said Dutch. "We're on our way to the rendezvous point to hand over the disk we got from you. The mercs that attacked the Yellow Flag are called the Extra Order, former war junkies turned into their own private army. No telling how many more they'll send our way just to make sure we don't get to where we're going."

 **"Count us in."** said the symbiote before it disappeared back into its host's body.

"We'll be on the upper deck if you need us. Kinda owe you for all the trouble anyway." said Sean as he got up and left the galley, leaving the crew on their own.

"Think they were telling the truth about all that?" asked Benny, turning to Dutch.

The larger man stood up and put his hands in his vest pockets, "At this point, I'm questioning every religion on the planet. But I don't need to believe that to know we got someone who has a man-eating alien living under his skin that makes him deadlier than any man I've ever met." he turned and made his way to the bridge of the PT boat while continuing. "All I can say for sure is that I'm glad we're not on the menu."

Benny couldn't help but agree with him before heading to his own corner of the Lagoon. Leaving Revy by herself and the malestrom of thoughts the recent discussion had left her with.

X

Sitting on the bow of the PT boat, Sean stared out over the endless ocean before him while the vessel cut through the waves enroute to where the port Dutch's contact was supposed to be.

 _ **"I think that went very well."**_ the symbiote said casually.

 _"At least we didn't get shot at again."_ Sean thought in return as he laid back on the deck and looked up at the sky that was slowly shifting from night to the early rays of morning. _"We already left one hell of an impression back at the Yellow Flag. Doubt we'll be welcomed back there for a while."_

His other chuckled, _**"Wouldn't be the first bar we've been exiled from. Then again, all the others were mostly your doing."**_ The host sent an image of a middle finger at the symbiote as they lapsed into silence, enjoying the sound of the ocean waves sloshing against the hull of the boat and the early calls of seagulls above.

It all reminded Sean of his life back in San Francisco, his home having been close to the coast and the Pacific Ocean. The smell of salt water bringing memories of a simpler times.

 _ **"The gun-crazy female is coming our way."**_ the symbiote gave its host a heads up just as the sound of boots on metal drew closer to them.

"Hey, dipshit." Revy said, leaning against the railing a couple feet away.

"Need something?" asked Sean, not budging from his spot as he watched the stars above completely disappear with the rising sun.

"What you did back at the Yellow Flag. That was some fucked up shit...but, it was pretty awesome too." the gunslinger admitted, crossing her arms under her breasts and looking out toward the horizon.

"A little different then how things usually are around here?" asked the host.

Revy smirked a little, "Definitely something new. Gotta tell ya, I was never one to believe in aliens and all that bullshit. Guess seeing is believing in the end."

"We were the same way, once upon a time. Being a living mobile home for one put things into perspective after a while." replied Sean, looking toward the gunslinger, "This mean we're having a moment that won't result in you trying to give us a 9mm cocktail?"

The woman chuckled, "Not even close, dipshit. You and _slugo_ better watch yourselves."

Sean's arm became coated in black tissue, raising up and flipping Revy the finger in response. "Our other says, challenge accepted." the host said, translating for the symbiote as the tissue slithered back into his body.

'Revy? You on the deck?' Benny's voice came in over the earpiece the gunslinger had.

"Yeah" Revy replied.

'There's something coming straight at us over the ocean, but it's not a board. It's too fast. Way too fast. At 3 hours 5 minutes. Can you see anything?'

It was then that they could hear something in the distance in the direction the sun was rising. A deep thrumming that got louder and louder the closer it got to the Lagoon.

"We know that noise." said Sean, not on his feet and alert. "It's an assault chopper!"

The gunship flew overhead and banked to come back around to come at them from the rear. Dutch gunned the engine, pushing the PT boat as fast as he could, but with the air advantage he wouldn't be able to outrun their pursuer.

Revy went to a nearby locker and pulled out a .50 cal sniper rifle that she immediately set up and started shooting at the chopper. Directing most of her shots to the cockpit in the hopes of taking out the pilot.

The pods on both wings of the gunship opened fire, the rockets hitting the waves with small explosions that sent water flying everywhere as it passed over them again.

 _ **"Their weapons won't be able to scratch that thing. And this old boat won't outrun it."**_ the symbiote commented in Sean's mind.

 _"Then our only hope is to take it out before it can sink us."_ Sean thought back, turning his attention to one of the four torpedo launchers mounted on the deck of the Lagoon.

"Revy! Are these launchers loaded, or are they just for show?!" the host called out to the gunslinger.

"Of course they're loaded, dumbass! And you better hope a stray shot don't hit one and blow your ass part!" she shouted back as she reloaded her large rifle.

Sean grinned as an idea came to him, "Tell Dutch to slow this thing down! We gotta plan!" he called out while stepping closer to the launcher. His form shifting into Venom, he used his large claws and abominable strength to prey open the large tube. A series of tendrils slithering inside and pulling out the torpedo into his waiting arms.

'Revy, what the fuck are they doing?!' Dutch demanded over the comms, watching the odd duo from the helm while the gunslinger looked on confused.

"Not a fuckin' clue, boss. But they said they had a plan." she replied while at the same time getting a full view of the creature Sean turned into for the first time.

It was easily eight feet in height, hunched over slightly and looked to have been made of pure muscle. The black skin rippled and writhed proving that it was its own organism and was dotted with clusters of grey veins in certain places. All of this leading to a bald head with a gaping maw and sharp, reflective white eyes that shifted and acted like real ones.

Revy couldn't help but feel a bit in awe...and a little excited seeing the thing in action again.

Venom leered up at the gunship as it came back around for another pass. Bringing the torpedo up and holding it like a bulky javelin in both his his large hands, he cocked them back and waited for the right moment.

 _"Wait for it...Wait for it..."_ Sean couched from within their shared mind, the pseudo eyes narrowing as their target drew closer.

 **"NOW!"** Venom bellowed, hurling the torpedo with all his strength and sending it sailing through the air like a missile. The pilot of the gunship barely had a second to register the immediate threat before the projectile slammed just under the cockpit and detonated.

The explosion that followed nearly blowing the airship in half and sending the fiery remains spiraling into the ocean below.

Standing at the head of the Lagoon, hands on his hips, Venom smirked at the spectacle. **"Heh, that was fun."** he rumbled before shifting back into Sean's Human form.

"What the hell was that?!" Revy exclaimed.

Sean smirked at her, "Improvising."

X

Despite the run in with the Extra Order gunship, the Lagoon and her crew managed to reach the designated port where their contact was waiting.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a woman wearing a red suit with a military jacket over her shoulders. Her blue eyes showed authority and experience beyond what many could possibly endure, and her curly blonde hair done up in a high braid with a few strands framing her face which showed horrible scarring leading down her neck.

Yet her slight deformity did nothing to hide the fact that she was still very beautiful.

Sean immediately took notice of the dozen or so highly trained soldiers around her and knew that she was a higher up. Someone big on the pecking order that demanded respect.

"It's good to see you all again." she spoke with a Russian accent as she accepted the disk from Dutch, "I love smart work, Dutch. Although I must say you all look rather terrible."

"We're not going to anything formal, we'll dress as we wish." replied Dutch.

The woman smiled before making her way over to a couple of men in expensive suits, "Now, Mr. Kageyama. We, from Hotel Moscow, have a code of honor."

"Oh? I thought you were from the Bougainvillea Trade Company?" Kageyama stated stiffly.

Sean froze when he heard the name, _"Wait...isn't that...?"_

 _ **"The same company we were tasked with getting in contact with when we got to Roanapur!"**_ his other finished the thought.

"We followed through in our own way." the woman continued, approaching the business men and handing the disk over. "There shouldn't be any grudges."

Kageyama sighed as he accepted the disk and slipped it into his jacket, "The world is full of things that cannot be helped."

"Now it's your turn to follow through in your own way." the woman stated. "We'll go over the details at the hotel."

The men got into their car and drove off, the Russian woman approached the crew and smiled at them. "As I said. Good work, Dutch. You'll all get a handsome bonus for all your trouble. For delivering the disk...and for bringing me Mr. Mason."

Everyone blinked in surprise. "Wait, Sis, you know this guy?!" shouted Revy while pointing at Sean who was equally shocked.

"I do. In fact, I made great efforts to contact him." she turned to the host with a knowing look, "Both him...and his _friend._ "

 _ **"She knows about us!"**_ the symbiote recoiled in surprise.

"...Who are you?" Sean asked, bordering on demanding.

The woman smiled casually as she fished out a cigar from her coat and lit it, "You may call me Balalaika." she took a drag and blew a ring of smoke, "And I have a business proposition for you."

 **X**

 **A/N: And the other shoe has dropped. Hotel Moscow looking to hire one of the deadliest Anti-Heroes on the planet? Could lead to a lot of trouble for Balalaika's enemies, and then some.**

 **I'm on a pretty good role here folks, keep the support coming and I'll keep cranking out updates as quickly as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here we are once again, and like many times before, I have what you all are looking for. So let us not waste time with talk!**

 **X**

The headquarters for the Russian mafia was indeed a large, luxury hotel on what could have been considered one of the nicer parts of Roanapur. The 'Bougainvillea Trade Company' was one of their many fronts to keep their underground activities from being known.

Arriving at the hotel, Sean and the crew of the Black Lagoon were led inside by a man named Boris, Miss Balalaika's second in command. From what Dutch was able to explain to the host, the Russian woman had served in the army long ago and came to Roanapur with most of the men that had served under her.

Each soldier in Hotel Moscow was highly trained, and loyal to a fault to their leader. Nobody fucked with Balalaika and lived to tell about it, she had eyes and ears all over the city and in certain parts of the world as well.

Approaching a set of oak double doors with an armed guard standing on either side, Boris led the group inside of a well furnished office where someone of great importance would do business.

Sitting behind the only desk in the room with two more soldiers nearby, her army jacket hanging on a rack in the corner, was Balalaika. A fresh cigar in hand as she motioned for them to enter.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. Sorry for the slight inconvenience, but I believe that such discussions are best had behind closed doors." she said as everyone got comfortable. Her calculating blue eyes locked on to Sean. "Mr. Mason, I'm glad to meet you in person. You've earned yourself quite the reputation in the last few months."

"How do you know us?" asked the host, his other keeping a sharp eye on all the armed men in the room.

Balalaika held out her hand and was handed a folder by one of her men, "You and you're _friend_ are not as subtle as you think." she opened the folder and laid it out on the desk, inside was a detailed report written in Russian with several photographs depicting Sean as he was now and in his Venom form, one of them even had him mid-transformation.

Sean looked at all of the photos while the Russian mafia leader continued, "I have eyes and ears in several cities, you just happened to catch the interest of one of my informants who reported to me. I had them follow you from a distance and record anything of importance. After that I had a background check done on you as well, it's a shame such a calm, simple life was uprooted so abruptly."

Dutch, Revy and Benny wisely stayed silent as they watched the host and the Russian mafia boss closely. Sean closed the folder and gave Balalaika his full intention, "Is this blackmail, Miss Balalaika?" he asked pointedly.

Balalaika laughed softly, "No. This was merely to get your attention. If this was blackmail I wouldn't have had someone of your...uniqueness, brought straight to my personal office. Even though I have full faith in the combat capabilities of my men, I believe that even they would be hard pressed to contain one such as you.

The symbiote decided to make itself known and slithered out of Sean in tendril form like it had before.

Boris and the soldiers around them aimed their guns at the creature and its host, prepared to defend their Kapitan to the death. But a raised hand from their boss had them lowering their weapons on silent command.

"My, my. So there is truth to life outside our world after all." Balalaika said, resting her elbows on her desk and steepling her hands together.

 **"You are a very perceptive Human."** said the symbiote, **"And taking all of this surprisingly well, considering."**

"People like Carlton Drake are far too arrogant for their own good." replied the mafia boss. "The only person with more arrogance than him is Tony Stark, but at least he shows a decent amount of class when it matters."

Sean leaned forward, "You know what the Life Foundation has been up to?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Drake's people may be on his payroll, but money can only buy loyalty for so long." Balalaika replied cryptically, "Getting the information on what he has been doing, who you are and what your partner is, was only mildly difficult. And when all of this came across my desk, I made it a point to get in contact with you and have you come here to Roanapur...and here you are."

"Why/ **Why?"** both host and symbiote asked at the same time.

"As I said back at the docks, a business proposition that I believe will benefit us both greatly." replied the Russian Commander while taking a drag from her cigar. "As you may have already discovered for yourself, Roanapur is run by various mafia, gangs and cartels. Hotel Moscow and the Chinese Triad being the biggest. Many of us are enemies in one way or another, but we've all managed to maintain a shaky truce for the sake of maintaining the status quo around here."

Balalaika set her cigar in an ashtray and centered her piercing gaze on Sean, "Of course, to maintain how things are run around here, we must do what is needed to ensure that certain parties don't disrupt the status quo. Which includes hiring certain individuals with skills to make this happen."

"So, you want to hire us as, what? Your enforcer?" asked Sean.

"In a matter of speaking. Your reputation precedes you. And the incident at the Yellow Flag last night has gotten around town. Although, most of those that have heard of it believe it is just drunken rambling." said Balalaika. "You and your friend are something completely unknown, what you don't kill you leave crippled by fear. Fear, which we both know, is a very effective weapon to use on one's enemies."

 **"So far we have yet to hear of this 'proposition'."** said the symbiote.

The mafia boss gave a half-smile, "My proposition is this. If you are willing to offer your services to Hotel Moscow should we require them, you will be not only be paid, but offered a place where you no longer have to run. My information network will ensure that Drake and his organization cannot track you here and you both will be free to do as you see fit. Roanapur may not seem like much to some, but it is the perfect place for those in your situation."

Sean had to admit that the offer peaked his interest, but something was till bugging him about it. "Why help us? Other than getting some muscle when you need it, why go out of your way for us?"

Balalaika was silent for several seconds before answering, "I have my reasons. You remind me of someone I once knew long ago, let's just leave it at that." she looked over toward Dutch. "Do you happen to have a space open on your crew."

The man sighed, figuring that it was going to go down like this, "If they're willing to lend a hand, I won't turn them away. Especially after they took down that gunship earlier when we were sitting ducks."

"Feh, great. We're stuck with the dipshit and his pet snot-drip." Revy muttered. Only to yelp when something warm poked inside her ear and found a black tendril snapping back into the symbiote's elongated form. A fang-filled grin flashed her way before the creature disappeared back inside it's host. "Oh FUCK NO! You bring that slime bag back out here so I can fuck its shit up!" the gunslinger roared with her weapons in hand.

Completely ignoring Revy's outburst, having grown used to them long ago, Balalaika turned her attention back to Sean. "The Lagoon Company has been a regular contract with us for some time, they always pull through when it is needed. I believe you already fit in well with them."

"They're a good bunch, we can see working with them while we're here in Roanapur." replied Sean. "And we don't mind offering our help for those who need it, so long as those undeserving of our wrath aren't harmed."

"Morality never truly lasts long on this side of the world. But, it can still be useful when needed." said Balalaika. "I look forward to seeing you and your partner in action more in the future, Mr. Mason."

After hammering out a few details, Mason shook the powerful woman's hand before leaving the Russian headquarters with Dutch, Revy and Benny. The four of them driving to the place that was used for the Lagoon Company's office where they sat around together and drank well into the evening.

As the days passed since then, Sean and his other had adapted quickly to their new 'home'. After officially becoming the fourth member to the crew, he set himself up in a very simple one bedroom apartment in the same building Revy was staying at. The two of them being only a couple of doors down from each other.

The rent for the place was surprisingly cheap, and no one else lived on the floor other than the female gunslinger. The landlord said something about too much noise and death threats that kept most tenants away...the host already knew who had been behind it.

He had also gotten to know the other better since they first met.

Dutch was a former Vietnam war vet who went AWOL and set up in Roanapur. He was a natural born leader and always kept a cool head under pressure. But at the same time he could hit hard when it was needed.

Benny wasn't much of a fighter. He could shoot a gun, but his expertise was computers and hacking. He could access and empty anyone's bank account in moments and not leave a trace if given the opportunity. He was also a bit of a comedy relief for the crew, both he and Sean would swap wise-cracks back and forth at regular moments.

Revy...Revy was still hard to figure out. One minute she wanted to shoot you, the next she was the best drinking buddy a guy could ask for. She was brash, sharp around the edges and didn't take shit from anyone. But at the same time Sean couldn't help but think that there was much more to her deep under the surface. Like a part of herself was locked down deep beneath all the rage and violence.

The two of them would argue off and on at various times. She was more stubborn and thick-headed than anyone Sean had ever met, yet at the same time he found her dangerously attractive.

Even though she had a body that could make a man hard in seconds, her ferocity, wit and skill with her guns made her look like some kind of death goddess.

Of course, once the symbiote caught wind of these thoughts going through its host's head, it immediately started in on him about it. All of which ended with it saying something like him mating with the 'pretty and deadly female'.

Sean often wondered if his other found Revy as attractive as he did. They shared a mind, secrets were hard to keep between them, after all.

X

It was another hot day in the South China Sea, and for the Lagoon Company it was slow as they waited for another job to come their way. Until then they were going about their business and trying to pass the time.

Revy was lounging on one of the office couches and reading a magazine, Benny was out picking up stuff for his equipment on the boat, and Sean was in the farthest corner where a weight system had been set up and was lifting over three-hundred pounds on the bench press while wearing a black wife-beater and basketball shorts. A pair of black tendrils were carefully holding the bar with him while his other spotted his workout.

"Guys, I'm heading out for a bit." Dutch to the others as he went down the stairs toward the street.

"Watch your back!" Revy called out before the door closed.

Setting the bar on the hooks above him, Sean sat up and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. "Ever wonder what Dutch does in his free time?" he asked while picking up a bottle of water.

"Nope. Besides, it's none of our business what he does unless it involves us directly." replied the gunslinger without looking up from her magazine.

The host shrugged, "Good point." finishing his water, he took out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it. A moment later, the symbiote's head snapped out of his shoulder and snatched the treat in its jaws like a snake before disappearing again.

"Heh, never took freak-a-zoid to have a sweet-tooth." Revy commented after seeing the interaction.

"It's one of the chemical enzymes that he's after. It can be found in a handful of places, but it's mostly in chocolate and Human brain tissue." said Sean while he felt his other crooning happily as it enjoyed the chocolate.

Revy looked his way with a raised eyebrow, "Guess that explains the head chompin'." she thought a minute, "What does that even taste like anyway?"

"Thankfully, _I_ have no idea. That's one of the agreements the two of us laid down when we bonded." said the host.

A couple more hours had passed before Dutch came back, telling them to get ready because they had a job lined up for them. Swapping into a black shirt and torn jeans, Sean met up with the others down at Benny's car as they headed for their boat.

"So, what is it today, Boss?" asked the tech wizard while he drove.

"Just came in, passed down from Donny Yen." Dutch replied while lighting a cigarette. "We're picking up a package from the Vietnamese military. I figured since our schedule was open, it was better than nothing."

Revy groaned, "Dutch, what is with these shitty-ass jobs? How do you expect us to make bank?"

"Anything's better than nothing." said Sean from his seat, arms crossed with his eyes closed. "As long as we get paid, what's the difference?"

The gunslinger shoved him a bit, "We're wasting out fucking time doing shit like this! It's hardly worth the effort."

"And sitting on our asses _not_ getting paid is better?" the host tossed out, not even bothered by the woman's actions.

"How about I fill _your_ ass with lead!" Revy shouted.

"Again about our ass, we're not into that, but is that your way of telling us that you're hot after it?" Sean replied with a half-smirk aimed at her. The gunslinger grabbed him by the head and started punching him, the two ending up rolling around in the backseat causing Benny and Dutch to sigh.

"Think they'll ever get along?" asked the blonde.

Dutch shook his head, "They'll either end up killing each other...or fucking each other. Hard to tell right now." His seat lurched forward when Sean's boot connected with his head rest, "Would you two knock it off back there!"

Miraculously, they managed to get to the Lagoon without further trouble. Heading out of the port and into the open water where they headed toward where the package they were picking up was waiting.

Dutch at the helm, Benny on his monitors while Sean and Revy sat on the upper deck. The sun shining down from the clear-blue sky as they lounged about.

Time passed in silence until Revy spoke up, "Sean,"

The host cracked and eye and looked her way, "Yeah?"

"How the hell do you deal with it? Having something inside your head all the time?" her question actually caught him off guard, even more so since there wasn't any heat behind her words but genuine curiosity.

"At first it was confusing, we thought we were going insane for the longest time until our other finally made themselves known. After that, it was more or less like having a second personality you can talk to. Along with an extra set of eyes, ears, and other senses that tell you when shit's going to hit the fan." replied Sean.

Revy was quiet again, thinking hard about something. "What about when you turn into that thing?"

The host actually had to think before answering that one, "It's...hard to describe. More or less, it's like being in a car and giving the wheel to someone else. You can see and feel what's going on, but you only have a small amount of control of your actions."

"And you just, what? Hand over control to that thing?" asked the gunslinger.

"We have an understanding, its a partnership." replied Sean. "Besides, the benefits are worth a couple of downsides."

Their discussion was interrupted when Benny's voice came on their comms; 'Guys, we got several boats coming toward us.'

'It doesn't make sense for there to be any merchants around, this is known as pirate's bay. Can you find out who they are?' asked Dutch.

'Their small and fast, could be cops looking to arrest pirates.' Benny was quiet a second before coming back on in a panic, 'Dutch! I got a red alert!'

'What?! They skipped right past yellow to red?' replied the Captain.

'Their speed's 28-knots.' the tech wizard added as Dutch hit the accelerator causing the Lagoon to go faster.

On the deck, Revy and Sean stood and looked behind them to see three smaller boats coming from behind the small island they just passed, they were joined by three others from another island on the starboard side.

"Basic hunting pattern." the host said, narrowing his eyes as he watched the small fleet draw closer to them.

"Dutch, I can smell it." said Revy into her earpiece with a shark-like grin. "Even from this distance, these guys are definitely not marine cops. They reek of blood and smoke."

 _ **"We can smell it too."**_ the symbiote said in Sean's mind with a grin in it's tone.

'Hello?! Hello, can you hear me Lagoon?! That's right, it's me! Dutch, it's been a while.' a new voice suddenly came over the radio.

Dutch sighed, "Now I see, it's Luak." he picked up his radio and spoke back, "There's no pray out here, you should go home before you get lost."

'There's plenty of prey right here, Dutch! A ratty old torpedo boat!' Luak replied as the ships drew in closer.

'Six vessels and closing, if it is Luak he's brought everything he's got.' Benny reported.

"Damn all these stupid bastards." Dutch muttered, "Chin got you involved in this, didn't he, Luak? God must pity you for your stupidity."

Their pursuer chuckled, 'Once we get a pint of lead in you, maybe it'll put an end to all that pillow talk of yours.'

Sean watched the ships closely before hitting his own comm, "Dutch, there are three on the left and right and aren't staggered." he reported, almost rolling his eyes at the pirates' arrogance and stupidity.

'I see it too, Sean. You and Revy better hang on tight!' Dutch killed the accelerator just as the .50 cal mounted guns on the boats flanking on both sides opened fire. The Lagoon safely backing away from the killzone as the salvo of rounds pelted both boats, one of them exploding when the gas tank on board took a hit while the other began to slowly sink.

'Still four vessels left, they're comng Dutch,' reported Benny.

'Revy, Sean, it's game time. Give'em a taste of Two-Hands and Venom.' said Dutch, officially letting the deadly duo off their leashes.

"You got it." said Revy, a 9mm SMG in one hand and a M79 grenade launcher in the other. A bandoleer of 40mms around her neck.

"Oh he **ll yeah!"** Sean added while transforming into Venom.

Putting on a pair of headphones attached to a walkman at her waist, the gunslinger turned to the beast beside her with a challenging grin. "Bet you I'll get more than you, _smiley_."

Venom grinned back at her and lashed his tongue, **"Loser buys the first round."**

"Deal! Let's dance the jitter-bug baby!" Revy agreed before running to the port-side of the Lagoon and leaping off. Landing on one of the enemy boats and opening fire with both weapons on the crew.

Turning to the other side, Venom launched himself to the adjacent boat. The crew opened fire on the black creature bearing down on them, their bullets bouncing off his skin as he landed on one of the gunmen and crushing him to the deck.

Lashing his claws out, he tore open the chest of another man and sent him flying off the boat before whipping a tendril out and spearing a third through the chest and killing him instantly.

Finished with the boat, Venom jumped high into the air and fired tendrils from both arms to the next. When they attached, the beast shot downward and landed hard enough to crack it.

"F-Fuck! SHOOT IT!" one of the crew screamed. Venom grinned, grabbing one of the gunmen by the neck and bringing him forward before chomping his head off. He then threw the headless corpse at the others who scrambled to regroup.

 **"It's lunch time boys!"** Venom bellowed, large blades extending out of his forearms as he charged the terrified crew and sliced through them like a living chainsaw.

The sea air was filled with the sounds of gunfire, explosions and the screams of dying pirates. The Lagoon came back around and picked up Revy as she stood in the smoldering remains of one of the ships, the gunslinger jumping on board just as Venom landed on the deck beside his head peeling back to reveal Sean's.

"Dammit! My fleet!" Luak raged as he looked upon the remains of his men, "They took out all my boats!"

"Look's like you've hit a dead end," said Dutch over the radio as he turned the PT boat around to face the last vessel with Revy and Sean standing at the bow. "It seems like you were the one to dance the cha-cha with some hot lead, Luak."

"Dammit! How dare you!" Luak took the wheel of his boat and attempted to turn it around, "Those fuckers aren't even Human! Chin can kiss my ass, I'm not dealing with these demons anymore!"

Revy reloaded her grenade launcher while Venom fired a large tendril at the escaping vessel. Ensnaring it and slowing it down enough for the gunslinger to fire the shot.

The boat vanished in a blast of metal and fire, leaving the waters clear.

"So...I think that last shot puts me in the lead." Revy said before blowing the smoke from the barrel of the launcher.

Sean smirked, "It would seem so. No worries, we're a man of our word. First round at the Yellow Flag is on us."

In the end, it was just another day for the Lagoon Company.

X

Later that night, a lone man was panicking while he packed as quickly as he could.

"Luak, you useless bastard, you screwed me!" Chin shouted as a shoved as much money and belongings as he could into one suitcase.

After the failed attempt at having Dutch and the Lagoon wiped out, the man was in a hurry to get as far from Roanapur as possible before he was found out.

"That idiot! What kind of mother raises such a worthless piece of shit?! He puts my balls in a vice, then he goes off and fuckin' dies! This is a fuckin' disaster! What I wouldn't give to kill his ass over again!" Chin went to go for the door, when a loud knock was suddenly heard.

Tensing, the gangster took out his handgun. "Wh-Who the hell is it?!" he demanded, failing to keep the tremor in his voice suppressed.

The door exploded inward, shattering into splinters and making Chin stumble back in alarm;

 **"Hello, Mr. Chin."** a dark, demonic voice rumbled as a hulking beast stalked into the room. The gangster was frozen in terror, losing control over his bowels as the creature grabbed his shoulder with a large, clawed hand.

 **"We heard it was you who hired Luak to take out us and our crew."** the beast hissed, drool dribbling from the long, sharp fangs that made up its mouth. **"That...was a** _ **very**_ **big mistake."**

"I...I..." Chin stuttered, too afraid to make a coherent sentence.

 **"Let us tell you what's going to happen next."** the creature continued, **"If you** _ **ever**_ **do anything against the Lagoon Company again, we will find you and eat both your arms, and then both of your legs, and then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand?"**

Chin whimpered, "P-Please..."

 **"Yes."** the beast continued, relishing in the terror it was invoking, **"You will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street, like a turd, in the wind. Do you feel us?"**

The gangster wheezed, unable to even breath as the creature suddenly grinned wider than any shark on the planet, **"On second thought..."** The gaping maw opened impossibly wide, it was then Chin found his voice.

"NO!"

 _CRUNCH!_

X

Sean stepped out of the hotel into the night air of Roanapur's streets with a backpack filled with cash and jewelry. Walking away from the entrance and down the block were a black sedan was parked, the rear passenger window rolled down to reveal Balalaika **.**

"Originally, I was going to have my men blow him up to send a message...but a headless corpse works just as well." said the Russian woman.

"We aim to please. Besides, trying to kill us and our new co-workers made this personal." replied Sean while he unslung the backpack, "What do we owe you for giving us his location?"

Balalaika waved him off, "Those are your spoils. As for repayment I'll let you know if anything comes up, a favor for a favor."

The host nodded, "Of course. Have a good evening, Miss Balalaika." he turned and headed down the nearest alley before changing back into Venom and leaping up on to the rooftops out of sight.

"He is quite the wildcard, Kapitan." said Boris from the front seat.

Balalaika smiled, "Indeed he is, but I believe that he will be of great aid to us in the future." With that said she rolled her window back up before being driven back to her headquarters.

 **X**

 **A/N: Honestly, those last two parts, I just couldn't help myself.**

 **It's starting to feel really good, working on some new material as really got my creative juices flowing again. It's all straight up from here folks. So do what you do best, and I'll keep doing what I do best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 100 Reviews folks! And after only four chapters, looks like I inadvertently created an overnight success, and this is still only the beginning.**

 **It's still a long time before anything MCU related comes into play, but there will still be a decent amount of name drops and maybe even a cameo or two along the way. It's Marvel, so it is to be expected after all.**

 **X**

Time had a funny way of flowing by, even more so when living in a place like Roanapur.

A few weeks had passed since Sean started living here, and in that time his reputation had spread through the city of the dead like a plague. Both as himself, and Venom.

Being the newest addition to the Lagoon crew made him known since the company picked up and array of jobs from anyone who was paying. And the connections they had with Hotel Moscow and the Chinese Triad made them sought after for when someone wanted a job done right and quickly.

But the host and his other also took on solo jobs sent their way by Balalaika personally. Most of which involved anything from taking out rival gang members, disrupting smuggling rings, and collecting information that could prove useful to the mafia boss and her men.

Essentially, Sean had become a super-powered mercenary. And even though it wasn't a job that many would have considered moral, he used his occupation as a means to help where he could as well. At one point, the host had taken out an entire group that was in the process of shipping out a dozen Taiwanese girls into slave markets overseas.

When the police arrived the following day, they found the bodies of the traffickers looking as though they had torn apart by a ravenous pack of wolves, and a group of terrified young girls who kept saying that a 'demon' had come in the night and slaughtered the men.

Word got around town quickly, and the 'Demon of Roanapur' urban legend had been born.

Of course, no one outside the Lagoon crew and Hotel Moscow knew that it was Sean. Reason being that anyone that encountered Venom didn't live to tell the tale. Only the ones that saw the symbiote infused anti-hero leaving the scene of his 'activities' were able to spread the word.

When this had gotten back to Dutch, Benny and Revy, they couldn't help but joke about him trying to 'clean up the streets' around town.

Sean would laugh with them, knowing that such a thing would be impossible given the residents of Roanapur.

At the moment, the sun was setting on another day while the Lagoon and her crew were making their way back to port. The sea was calm, making the scene around them calm and peaceful as the PT boat cruised through the waters.

Sean was on his usual spot on top of the helm while Revy was in the small nest beside him playing a harmonica.

 _"Another end, to another beautiful day."_ the host thought absently.

 _ **"The view around here is certainly worth it."**_ replied his other with a double meaning in its tone. Sean realizing quickly that the symbiote wasn't talking about the ocean or the sunset.

Turning his head, he looked over at Revy who was leaning against the railing behind her. What sunlight was left shined on her nearly bronze skin and giving her an almost ethereal glow.

The host found himself once again taking in the gunslinger's tone and curvy form. Her usual attire pretty much hid nothing for the imagination, and from the fleeting comments he heard from time to time she was pretty much every man's wet dream come to life.

Although, given the obvious, anyone who approached Revy with the intention of getting into her shorts would be shot in the balls before being shot in the head...Sean had seen it first hand.

The two of them were still at odds with one another from time to time, but they had an honest understanding of each other enough to be civil every once in a while. Both of them trading wise-cracks, jokes, insults and occasionally physical blows with one another while at the same time having drinks at the Yellow Flag with the others.

The host took it all with a grain of salt, Revy definitely had her issues. But if he was honest, he was very attracted to her as well.

She was tough, didn't take shit from anyone. And although she had a personality as sharp as her tongue and can be more violent than a bear on PCP, Revy also had a fire about her that made her stand out over all the women he had ever met.

 _ **"She is a fierce female."**_ his other commented, after experiencing the same thoughts as its host. _**"A worthy mate, and would birth strong spawnlings."**_

Sean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the front of the Lagoon. _"I never thought it would be possible for you to have more pervy thoughts than me."_

 _ **"How can you not? How long has it been since you mated with a female? Our lives have been stagnant for too long. As much as it pains us to say this, we need a life outside of what we normally do."**_ said the symbiote, causing its host to nearly fall over in alarm at what he was hearing.

 _"Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."_ thought Sean still in shock.

His other rolled its eyes mentally, _**"Even we Klyntar search out companionship. And given that you are our host, you deserve a female that is worthy of our strength that we ourselves could also be worthy of as well."**_

Sending another glance at Revy, the host sighed, _"I'm not getting my balls shot off for making a move, partner. Besides, it's taken us this long to get where we are now. I'm not going to fuck that up."_

The symbiote snorted before going quiet, just as the Lagoon docked in its usual place. The crew disembarking and making their usual trip to the Yellow Flag after another successful job.

Of course, Sean had no way of knowing that Revy had been watching him as well.

X

The following day, Sean was making his way through the market district with a couple of crates of supplies balanced on one shoulder. Passing by a cluster of house-boats where even more wares were being sold.

"How's it going, Mr. Lun?" the host asked, stopping at one boat where an old man in a red baseball cap was selling scuba gear.

The man held up his hand and tilted it back and forth while he smoked a pipe.

"Same here, nothing's changed but the weather." Sean replied, getting a smile and nod from the old man as he continued his trek back to the office.

Despite the shady-ness of the town, if you did your best to stay out of trouble and not start anything it was surprisingly tame. Although you could also be swindled out of every cent you had on you if you weren't careful while out shopping.

Getting back to the Lagoon Company office, Sean dropped the crates off in Benny's little corner before heading over to the fridge and taking out a beer. Taking a seat on one of the couches, a moment later the phone on the wall started ringing.

Setting the drink down, the host snapped his hand out, a black tendril launched toward the cordless and brought it over to him so he could answer it;

"Lagoon Company."

'Good afternoon, Sean. How are you today?' Balalaika's smooth voice flowed over the line.

"Little, bored to tell the truth. Is there something we can help you with, ma'am? Dutch and the others are out right now." asked the host.

'As a matter of fact, there is something you can assist me with, if you have the time.' replied the Russian woman.

Sean sat up and took a swig from his drink, "If it'll get us out and about. What do you need?"

'One of the businesses in our jurisdiction has decided to make various ventures without our knowledge, and using the name of Hotel Moscow to further their own gains.' said Balalaika.

"How much damage you want us to cause?" asked the host.

'Minimal, if you can manage. I only want a message to be sent and collect what is owed. Boris and Mikhail will be waiting for you outside the establishment.' she left him the address of where he needed to go before ending the call.

Putting the phone back on the cradle, the host went over to the table that was set up in the small kitchenette of the office where a heavy-duty plastic lockbox was set.

Opening it up, he was greeted with the sight of one of the few purchases he's made since moving into the pirate city. A brand new, custom made Desert Eagle laid in the protective foam inside. The paint on the gun a black sheen, a series of white veins criss-crossed over the barrel and leading to the handle that had a pair of familiar wide, white eyes on both sides.

 _ **"It is an impressive piece of art."**_ his other commented, liking the paint job and how it's eyes were incorporated into it.

"Given where we're living now, it was about time we got something we can use other than our powers." Sean said out loud as he took the weapon out of the case and looked it over with careful eyes before removing the clips for it, all of them loaded with ten .50 caliber bullets and ready to be fired.

Slapping a clip into the Eagle, the host slipped it into a rig holster on his right leg along with the other spare clips before heading out into the street again.

Over the weeks, Sean had mapped out most of the city by memory. Including a series of shortcuts that he could take should the need arise.

Taking one of these shortcuts, he arrived at the location Balalaika had given him and found Boris and another Russian soldier waiting outside next to an unmarked sedan. "Boris, Mikhail, nice seeing you again." he said to the two men.

"Comrade Mason, likewise." replied Boris with a nod, the other soldier doing the same. "Kaptian gave you the details?"

The host nodded back, "How do you wanna to play this?"

"We're looking for a man named Hector Leroes. He's been ignoring our messages and calls so we've had to wait until he came here to conduct his business. He arrived fifteen minutes ago." said Boris as he checked his sidearm. "We have given him many chances, and he has disregarded us and our Kapitan. If he does not comply with our demands, we will take this business from him by force."

With the plan laid out, the three men entered the establishment which turned out to be a small casino. The sounds of slot machines ringing and cards shuffling could be heard in every direction, cocktail waitresses in skimpy outfits moved about with trays of drinks for the patrons as they gambled away what little money they had.

Boris leading, they approached a small bar where the bartender was cleaning glasses. "What can I get you, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Hector Leroes." said Boris, his scarred face only showing how serious he was.

"The boss? He's not in today." replied the bartender, clearly covering for the man signing his paychecks.

"Funny, because he showed up here twenty minutes ago and hasn't left yet." said Sean, not wanting to deal with the bullshit. "Your 'boss' pissed off the wrong people. Unless you want to be on a very deep shit list, we recommend that you tell us where he is holed up."

The man started sweating, the glass he was cleaning being gripped so tightly in his hand that cracks started to appear on it.

With a shaking finger, the bartender pointed to a door at the far end of the casino that had to guards standing on either side.

Making their way toward it, the guards tensed and stepped forward to cut them off.

"You can't go-" one of them started only to be cut off when Boris punched him in the face. The second guard went to draw a gun but had his arm broken by Sean who then slammed his head against the wall.

Four more guards that were set up around the casino charged them. The two Russian soldiers and the host drew their weapons and opened fire, the patrons and staff ducking for cover while the men had been gunned down before they could fire first.

With the local threats taken care of, Mikhail approached the office door and kicked it open. The interior was decent in size, furnished with expensive couches, chairs and tables with a mini-bar in the corner and a wall of monitors on the lest that showed every corner of the casino outside.

Behind a large, half-circle desk at the back of the room was a Latino man with dark hair stood with a blonde woman wearing the same outfit as the waitresses out front bent over the surface in front of him. Both of them with shocked looks on their faces.

From the looks of things, they had obviously interrupted something

"Hector Leroes, we have business." said Boris while he and Sean entered the room, Mikhail standing outside to make sure they weren't interrupted.

Hector quickly backed up and fixed his pants while the waitress fled the room, pulling down her skirt as she did so. "B-Boris! What are...What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound calm and failing miserably.

"The Kapitan knows about your little, side ventures. Along with using the name of Hotel Moscow without our knowledge." Balalaika's second in command stated grimly.

"I...I was just trying to make her more money!" the man exclaimed, clearly trying to save his own ass. "Boris, you know I wouldn't do anything to piss off Balalaika!"

"Yet that didn't stop you from dealing under the table when we have a standing contract." replied Boris. "You've been ignoring our messages for some time, did you not think we wouldn't track you down?"

Sean stayed off to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he watched silently. Keeping his gaze focused on Hector and waiting for him to make a stupid move.

If there was one of many things he had learned about Roanapur, most of the folks here were rotten to the core. And with enough arrogance to boot. Many people think they got the drop on others when they have no idea they're being led into a trap themselves.

"Is there someway we can work this out?" Hector pleaded.

"You will give us what you owe, and you will hand over any side business with our company's name on it." said Boris. "The Kapitan is feeling generous today, but don't think she won't deal with you personally if you pull such things a second time.

Hector nodded, "Of...Of course. It won't happen again." Sean saw him reach under his desk and reacted first.

A black tendril shot from his hand and slammed the Latino in the chest, pressing him into the wall and holding him there a foot off the floor.

"That, was a mistake." said the host as he approached the desk and reached under to find a sawed-off shotgun clipped under it. "Trying to kill Balalaika's right hand? How fucking stupid are you?"

"W-What the fuck is this?!" Hector shouted, trying to pry the black tissue off as it seemed to reach out and spread along his torso.

Sean turned to Boris who hadn't reacted at all to the incident, "Your call, Boris."

The man took out his sidearm and shot Hector in the head without so much as blinking. The host letting the body drop to the floor while Boris took out his cell phone and made a call.

"Kaptian, it's been taken care of." he said to Balalaika, "Yes, he tired to fight back and failed. Comrade Mason helped ensure things went smoothly."

A few words were spoken from the other end, Boris nodded a couple of times. "Of course, Kaptian." he hung up and turned his attention to Sean. "Kaptian says thank you for the assistance, despite the fact it was such a simple job."

"Work's work." Sean replied with a shrug, catching an envelope Boris had taken from his jacket and tossed to him. "You guys need anything else from us?"

"No, Comrade. Thank you again, and I hope to see you again soon." said the soldier before shaking the younger man's hand. The host leaving the office and nodding to Mikhail as he stepped out of the now empty casino

"So, a couple hundreds added to our pocket. Any ideas what to do now?" he asked out loud as he made his way in the general direction of the Lagoon office.

 _ **"We're running low on the good stuff at home."**_ his other commented.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Fine. A quick stop at the market for a chocolate run." the symbiote cheered in his thoughts making him shake his head at the alien's antics over the confection.

X

Nothing much else happened throughout the course of the following week. But then Dutch told them they had a new job, a salvage operation that promised a good payday.

The crew loaded up on the Lagoon and headed out within the hour. Reaching their destination in half a day before all of them gathered in the galley as the Captain explained to them the details of what they were after.

A map of the area of ocean they were traveling two, a couple of files and a laptop were laid out on the table in front of them.

"I gave you guys an overview back at the office, but now we need to cover the full scope of this job." Dutch said, starting them off. "Benny, floor's yours."

The tech wizard pulled up the laptop and started showing them black and white images of an old German sub from WWII.

"A story from half a century ago, the nostalgic talk of some old timer. The U-1324 attack submarine of the German navy, it was a submarine in the wolfpack that tore up the Atlantic. The Captain was Major Vensil H. Aba, the last order he received from his falling homeland was to take an officer of the Japanese navy back to Batavia. But things weren't that simple for them."

He switched the image to a map of the globe and made a red line of the submarine's travels.

"They had to make one hell of a journey. From Germany, all along the coast of Africa, it was a trip worthy of Magellan. Yet the Aba pulled it off. But when he was in plain view of his destination, his ship, the passengers and all the crewmen on board suddenly ran out of luck."

"While searching for the Japanese the US came across this U-boat. Having nothing to do, all of them decided to strike at once. The U-1324 went down, and the Captain and 44 of his crew just disappeared into the depths of the ocean."

"That's sorta history with a capital 'H' as we know it. But there's another untold story in all of this. A story about an SS officer who appeared at port the night before departure and force his way on board with papers from the Secret Police. Now, check this out;"

Benny brought up an image of a painting that showed twelve men in armor with swords following what looked like a Valkyrie.

"This is the painting that SS officer held on to for dear life. The artist is August Yanka, an unknown painter. It's title is the '12 Knights led by Brunhilde'."

"That thing looks pretty boring to me." commented Revy. "I've seen graffiti on New York subways that would put that to shame."

"Didn't take you for an art-lover, Rev." Sean threw in getting a glare from the gunslinger, "My question is why an SS officer would board a submarine with something like that?"

"Don't ask me, it's just one heck of a story." said Benny with a shrug.

"What we are sure of, is that this painting is preserved in the wreck of a submarine." Dutch cut in, "We've been hired by an antique collector in Spain. And this guy's hobby happens to be collecting Nazi artwork."

"That's a pretty fucked up hobby." said Revy.

Dutch nodded in agreement, "Damn straight. Apparently most of Yanka's work was lost or destroyed in the war." he tapped on the laptop screen, "He'd completely given up on this and the U-boat long ago. But..."

"Last year a French Telecom company was laying down underwater cables when they discovered the U-1324." said Benny. "At the same time, they discovered there wasn't much water inside."

"Several countries are in dispute over the ownership of these waters. So no one is able to make a move for it easily." said Dutch grinning. "And that's where we come in people. Not bad for a $50,000 job."

From there blueprints of the U-boat were laid out and a plan was made. Sean and Revy would be tasked with going down to the ship and entering through the torpedo bay where it was flooded, then sealing if off before going inside and looking for the lost painting.

Once everything was set, the duo gathered the scuba gear Dutch had picked up and prepared for their dive.

"Can you even go underwater with your _friend_?" Revy asked, fully decked out in her wet suit while she checked the gauges on her air tank.

"We'll be fine, no worries." the host replied as he strapped his own tank on and made sure everything was in place.

"Once you two dive I'll only be able to track you with the beacon." said Dutch as he came up to them, "So be careful not to use up the batteries." he held out a type of assault rifle, "I almost forgot, a little something Balalaika brought back from her homeland."

Revy beamed brightly and took the gun, "An underwater rifle! Does this thing have full-auto on it?!" she said in excitement as she tested the weight and aim.

Dutch chuckled, "Of course. Take it as a good luck charm." he looked over at Sean, "Will you and your partner be able to fight down there if shit get's rough?"

This response was the symbiote coating the host's arm and forming into sharp claws at the end, "We're good." he said simply.

When they finished with their preparations, Revy and Sean dawned their masks and breathers before dropping into the ocean. The two of them sticking close and keeping their flashlights aimed downward as they swam toward the bottom.

X

Back on the surface, Dutch had just finished lighting a cigarette and getting comfortable at the helm of the Lagoon when Benny's voice came over the comms;

'Uhh, Dutch?'

"What is it?" asked the Captain.

'You may wanna come up here, there's a ship.'

This caught his attention, "What?" he asked, leaving his chair and heading topside to take a look, "We're not on any sea-route. The telecom company's the only one that would be here."

Benny looked through a pair of binoculars to get a better look, "Telecom company? I don't think so. I've been listening to their communications since we got the offer. They're not supposed to be out here for another three days, and besides, that's a research ship. And they seem to be carrying some pretty large equipment in the back."

The radio kicked on and a man's voice came over the speaker;

'To the vessel currently in our path. This is _White Heather_. Please respond.'

Dutch picked up the receiver and answered back, "This is PT-377 of the Thai navy. We're currently on a mission here. We would like to inquire about your purpose for being in this area. Tell us your nationality, ship number and signal code."

'We see that you are acting independently at the present time. Where is your mothership?' asked the one on the radio.

"That is classified military information." Dutch responded, "I am requesting for the second time for you to identify yourself, over."

The radio gave out a bit of static before going silent.

"These guys are too demanding, that's not normal." the Captain said before heading back inside. "I'm going back to the controls, keep an eye on them."

Benny kept watch for a while before he saw movement on the unknown ship's deck. A lot of people in uniforms moving about. "What are they doing?" he thought out loud. His eyes widening when he saw them finish assembling three artillery cannons.

"DUTCH! IT'S A TOW!" he shouted as the other ship opened fire on them.

 **X**

 **A/N: The first cliffhanger, it has been long since overdue.**

 **Since I've began this story I've done the best to keep Jason and the symbiote's personalities and thoughts separate, given that they are two entities sharing the same body. Though they seem to make certain agreements when it comes to Revy.**

 **A lot more bloodshed is coming in the next couple of chapters, so get ready for another hell of a ride!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SURPRISE! When I'm on a roll, I'm REALLY on a roll!**

 **X**

Another missile struck the water, the blast sending salt water shooting into the air like a geyser as the PT boat shot across the surface at high speeds. Narrowly missing two others that hit the surf on either side.

On the outer deck, Benny held on for dear life while Dutch kept the engine punched to get out of range of the TOW barrage that was currently baring down on them.

One final missile was about to reach its target when it suddenly dropped off and detonated under water. The Lagoon having finally reached outside of their range. At the helm, Dutch breathed in relief as a slightly drenched Benny came up behind him. "Well? Are we out of the missiles' range?"

"Seems like it." replied the Captain as they began treading water along the 'safe-zone'. In the distance, the much larger ship sat idle, both sides keeping a close eye on one another. "We're at a safe distance. Damn them. We'll have to stay here and observe for the time being."

Benny ran a hand through his hair, "You think Revy and Sean are having better luck than us?"

"One can hope, Benny-boy." said Dutch leaning back in his seat.

X

On the ocean floor, the old wreck of a German U-Boat laid entrapped within the reef. Inside, the rusted, decaying halls of the ship remained in a state of still silence. Nothing disturbed in decades within the dank, darkness.

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the ship's hull. A second one following with a third right behind. The hatch that led out into the open ocean warped inward from something slamming the outside with powerful strength, the dense metal barely holding together before it finally blew off the rusted hinges.

Water rushed in quickly, along with two bodies decked out in scuba gear that quickly changed course and went farther into the ship. Sealing the way behind them with another hatch door they came across leaving them in shin-deep water.

"What the fuck?! I had it!" Revy shouted while pulling off her mask and breather.

Sean did the same and shook the water off of himself, "You took too long, so we improvised."

Throwing up a middle finger at him, Revy began removing her diving equipment and setting it off to the side, leaving only the specialized assault rifle she was given before their dive. The host following her example as they clicked on their flashlights, scanning every corner before them in search of what they were here for.

Finding the skeleton bodies of the crew that had once served on the vessel laying where they had fallen in their final moments. The once legendary ship was nothing more than a graveyard now, filled with bones and the smell of decay as the duo walked past the corpses.

"I never liked these kinds of places." Revy said kicking a nearby skull down a hallway. "It smells like something's rotten. Staying too long will affect our... _my_ lungs." she amended herself realizing that her partner was immune to the effects the corpses gave off thanks to his other.

"We'll just find that painting and bail out. Easy." said Sean as they continued. He looked over the bodies and shook his head, wondering what it must have been like for them in their last moments as the lights went out and the air was used up. He may detest what the Nazis had done back then, but no one deserved to die like that.

 _ **"A horrible way to die."**_ the symbiote said, _**"Helpless with their morality drawing closer."**_

"Hey, over here." Revy called out looking into a room that resembled a barracks. Four bodies on the floor, each grasping a weapon with rusted shell casings scattered around them. "Looks like they had their own gunfight at the OK Corral right here."

Sean knelt down and examined one of the bodies, a bullet hole through the center of his skull. "Cabin fever." he stated simply. "One of them must have cracked under the pressure and went postal." he moved over the body slumped against the wall at the head of the room, more shell casings surrounding him. "This one here, he started it."

His flashlight caught something on the skeleton's shoulder. Rubbing his thumb over the shoulder pad, he saw the markings of the man's rank and position. "SS." he muttered. "He must be the one Benny told us about. Guess he really was desperate at the end."

"The Ahab guy over here looks like the Captain." said the gunslinger picking up the old, dirty hat from the floor. "Think his Iron Cross is lying around somewhere? It could be worth something."

The host rolled his eyes before beginning his own search for the painting they were after. Finding it underneath the body covered in a sheet of dirt. "Found it." he called over his shoulder, Revy coming over as he wiped his hand over the surface of the glass frame and revealing the artwork. "Matches the image on the file that we got."

"Alright! Wrap that up, I'll go get the rest." said Revy heading out of the room.

"The rest?" asked Sean putting the painting in the protective, pressurized carrying case they came down with. "This is all we came for, what the hell else is there?" but she had already heading out.

"If we don't grab everything that's worth some money, it's a wasted trip." she called back. "The Captain had an Iron Cross with a sword. It's a valuable piece with a diamond on it. It's a little too valuable to leave behind as fish food."

Shaking his head, the host sat on the floor beside one of the bodies. He couldn't leave without the gunslinger, so for now he had to sit and wait for whatever bullshit she was doing to be done.

He checked the watch he had built into the diving suit. _"I'll give her fifteen minutes. What the hell is she thinking anyway?"_

 _ **"She said something about getting more, perhaps she looting the corpses."**_ offered his other, causing Sean to groan.

 _"Leave it to Revy to put more cash in front of getting the job done."_ He reached down and picked up a rusted Luger pistol that was beside the body on his right. Examining the weapon with close eyes as he held it in his hands.

His grandfather had told him stories about the war, what it was like fighting the Nazi regime and the weapons that they carried. The Luger was said to only be carried by officers, those that rose through the ranks to earn the right to carry it. The American soldiers that fought would try to collect them off of the officers as a badge of honor, since they were so unique.

Sean's grandfather had been one of the lucky ones. He had killed an SS officer in a conflict and collected the man's Luger, wanting to keep it as a memento for what he was fighting for when he went back home...But he lost it the same time he lost his leg. He had always said that the silver lining of it all was that he could go home to the states and start his life away from the fighting.

Thoughts drifting toward Revy and how they were wasting time just sitting down here looking for sunken treasure, the host leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Wonder what Dutch and Benny are up to?"

X

Back on the surface, Dutch and Benny were keeping a close eye on the ship that had been firing at them. "What's the distance, Benny-boy?" asked the Captain as they kept watch.

"5,200 yards, last I checked." replied the blonde. "What a dangerous bunch. They're maniacs."

"And well equipped, since they launched three TOW missiles at us at once." added Dutch.

Benny looked through his binoculars again, "They're directly above the U-Boat." he said sounding tense.

"Nothing we can do about it." the two of them got comfortable as they kept watch. The sound of matching music began to echo across the water.

"Hey, Dutch. Looks like they're holding a concert over there." said Benny. "Some kind of distasteful marching song."

"I can hear it." said Dutch as he lounged on the deck with his back against the wall Benny was leaning on. "You have a worthless guy live it up by raising his useless self on to a podium, and you end up with a march-loving idiot. It's a common theme you can find anywhere." He looked up at his friend and co-worker. "What do you think, as a white man?"

"That kind of shit doesn't work with me. Besides, I'm Jewish. 'Fuck the Nazis' was a family credo." said Benny smirking.

Dutch chuckled as he stood, "Oh, right. Forgot about that." he looked out over the ocean. "Have they turned their beacons on yet?"

"They're both still in the submarine, the last I checked." said the blonde. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do but pick at each other's politics. I'm not really worried about the job, just the time."

"Yeah, that could be a problem. If we had the time to retrieve it, I'd take the whole sub back to port. That way, I could show those parading idiots on that piece of shit ship what their Fuhrer went through." said Dutch.

"Same here." Benny tensed, "Hey, those guys are up to something." the Captain grabbed up his binoculars and looked through them. "They're lowering a pod. At this rate they're gonna face each other in the submarine. What are we going to do Dutch?"

Dutch breathed out a cloud of smoke, "There's nothing we can do. They still have TOWs. It bothers the hell out of me, but we'll have to wait for our chance like a snake. I just hope they're ready to have visitors down there."

X

Back in the U-Boat, fifteen minutes had passed. "Times up." Sean muttered just as a light shined through the doorway.

"Phew. Big catch, big catch." said Revy grinning as she came in with a small sack in her hand that gave metallic clinking noises as it moved. "I found everything from the Iron Crosses to stuff maniacs will drool over, a treasure mountain worthy of a grave robber's dreams."

"Glad to hear it, now that you're done robbing the dead let's go." the host said, tossing the Luger to the floor and making for the exit.

The gunslinger snorted, "What's the rush? Jobs all done."

Sean turned to her, "The job isn't done until the package makes it to the client. And the longer we stay here the more likely we are to run into trouble, and personally I'd rather not be in a rusted tin can at the bottom of the ocean when shit hits the fan. Wasting time taking more shit isn't the best way to get things done either."

"You're not going to go into a speech about that whole, 'thou shall not steal' bullshit are you? And here I thought you were some badass super-freak." she replied while crossing her arms. "Where's that guy who chomps people for the thrills?"

"You honestly think that, don't you?" Sean asked now turning serious. "You think that it's all fun and games for us? Doing what we do? Being what we are? You don't have a goddamn clue, then again, we wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Revy's shoulders tensed, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have a damn right to assume anything about us, when you spend your time robbing corpses of their honor." the host fired back. "We may not have love for the Nazis or what they did, but they were still men who fought and died for what they believed in. They left families behind to do what they did and died for it, we have no right to strip them of what they earned. Our grandfather was a soldier, and we'd be pretty pissed if someone stripped him of his medals for the sake of their own greed."

The duo glared at one another for a few beats, a stand-off of wills and morals. Revy took out her own cigarette and lit it. "If we're going down this path, then what right do you have to judge me?" she asked looking him in the eye. "Let me let you in on a little something, Sean. Everything you see around us here? The bones, the medals, hell even the sub itself, they're just things. When you strip away their meanings, that's all they are. And in the end, they only have one thing in common...Money."

"That may be true." said the host. "But only if others allow that meaning to be taken away."

He sat on one of the bunks and kept his gaze locked with hers. "We're no saint, Revy. We've killed more people than we can care to admit. But we didn't do it for money or power like some people might be led to believe."

"Some people say that money is everything, that it gives people power which is greater than anything on Earth. You wanna know what we think?" Sean clenched his fists. "Money and power are the roots of all evil. They corrupt and change people into something truly monstrous. The need for it so great that some will kill, steal, and even destroy to attain it. Yet at the same time, people can't live in this world without it. A vicious cycle that never ends."

"Is that what you really put value on?" asked Revy, her voice sounding hollow. "That there's something out there that has greater meaning?" she took a drag on her smoke, "God? Love? Don't make me laugh. Anywhere you go, both of them are always out of stock. Back in the day, before I knew better, I clung to and cried for God. And I did believe in him...right up to the day cops beat the hell outta me for something I didn't do. All because I lived in a poor neighborhood. With no power and no God, what could a Chinese bitch rely on?"

She held up one of the medals she had pilfered, "Its money. And guns. The only two things that make the world a great place. So the moral of the story is that when you're living on the edge, that's all that matters."

Sean narrowed his eyes at her, "Bullshit." the word alone making her freeze. He relaxed himself and breathed, "We never put faith in such things, materialistic things, we always had a stronger belief in something else. Something that kept us from losing what shred of morality we had left. When you give up that part of yourself, even when the world is beating you into the ground, you may as well be dead."

He stood up and looked down at her with the same expression she was giving him. "When things were at their darkest for us and our other. There was something that we held on to with everything we had to remind us of who we are. Even after everything I cherished had been left behind to protect it, and there was little purpose we had left in the world. That one thing kept us from losing our-self, no matter how small it was."

"That's why the moral of your story is bullshit." he continued. "Your life was hell, that much is easy to figure and we can deeply sympathize. But giving up and turning into something that has no real meaning isn't a moral, it's an excuse. Despite what you had been through, you still had choices open to you, Revy."

Their conversation came to a halt when the U-Boat suddenly started shaking. The duo looked up as water and dust fell from the ceiling above. Both of them taking up weapons as they heard the hatch in the large room outside the barracks creak and begin to turn. "Company." said Sean.

The hatch opened letting in a small gush of water before it was sealed off, a moment later footsteps could be heard coming down the old metal ladder. "All our gear and the only way out is on the other side." said Revy pulling the bolt handle on her rifle as quietly as she could, a grin on her face for a coming fight.

More footsteps could be heard coming down, booted feet splashing lightly on the puddles of water on the floor. The duo sat silently and listened, counting in their heads the number of hostiles that had just entered the sub.

 _ **"Four on the ground, one still coming down the ladder."**_ said the symbiote, sensing the coming opposition

Sean leaned out just enough to see the men that came down, all looking around the interior, each one of them dressed in tan colored uniforms with a band around the arms baring an odd symbol. _"Fucking Neo-Nazis."_ he internally growled.

"We need to plan this out, it's tight quarters in here and there could be the threat of rounds ricocheting." he whispered to Revy.

"I already got a plan." said the gunslinger, leaning out of cover. "Kill them all!" Without warning she opened fire, the last man still on the ladder fell to the floor dead before he knew what was happening, another that turned in their direction was taken down in the same fashion while the remaining three ducked into cover.

Cursing under his breath at her rashness, the host fired a tendril at one of the dead men and brought his sidearm to his waiting hand and fired at the Neo-Nazis as they returned fire at them. The painting within the case in his other hand as the sounds of gunfire bounced off the walls around them. "I'm going for the air, cover me!" he shouted deciding to just roll with the situation as be broke from cover, shooting his weapon to keep the hostiles out of the way.

In this scenario, he couldn't use his powers for two reasons. The first was that they were in a pressurized environment with enough water pressing down on the outside to crush them all if the hull was breached. The other is the fact that he couldn't run the risk of damaging either of their dive suits given the depth they had to swim from.

Needless to say, Venom had to take a backseat for this one.

Sidearm running empty, he dropped the clip and reached for another when a stray round struck his hand. The bullet going straight through and causing him to drop the case that held the painting as he dove into cover, "Fuck!" he cursed, his other quickly healing the damage as he reloaded and began shooting again. One of the Nazis managing to grab the case and run toward the ladder before Revy gunned him down before he reached it.

One of the two remaining men picked it up, opening the case and gasping. "It's Brunhilde, we got it! Cover me, I'm off!" he shouted before making for the ladder. Sean leaned out and fired his way, but a hail of rounds forced him back before he could get a bead on him. Revy began spraying rounds everywhere and only managed to hit the guy's leg as he moved up.

"They got the painting!" The host called out.

"They're not getting away that easily!" Revy shouted back before pulling out a grenade from her belt and pulling the pin with her teeth. She tossed the explosive into the room, the following blast killing the remaining soldiers, but the one that had the painting managed to get through the hatch before the explosion and take off.

With their transport detached, water began to gush into the U-boat and flooding the interior. "Dammit, we need to get our gear and get out!" Sean said as they began wading through the now waist-deep water toward where they had left their supplies. The host pulling out a roll of special tape to help seal the holes that had been punched through his left glove before pulling on his full head mask and breather.

X

Back on the Lagoon, Benny and Dutch sat in the computer room with their eyes glued on to the monitor as they waited for the other two to activate their tracking beacons. After what felt like hours, two blips appeared on screen.

"Their beacons are finally on!" he said getting the bigger man's attention.

"Where are they?" asked Dutch.

"Directly above the submarine." said Benny as they watched the two heading farther up in the water.

Dutch leaned over the blonde's shoulder, "What are they doing? Where are they going?" he asked seeing them going up instead of back toward the boat.

"Their position isn't changing." Benny reported. "They're going straight up. Toward the Nazi mothership."

The Captain rubbed his eyes. "She can't be planning to do it..."

Benny shook his head, "They have no idea what's waiting for them. She's probably going to do it. These bastards shoot anti-tank missiles, their firearms won't be nearly enough. If Revy surfaces...she won't be able to take them."

X

Revy fired two shots underwater with her weapon, killing the two divers that were traveling with the pod up toward the main ship on the surface. She continued to kick her feet hard as she made to reach the surface.

Before she could get any farther, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and stopped her. She spun and glared, only to meet a matching look from Sean.

He shook his head and pointed toward the surface, made a sign of a gun in his hand and pointed it at her head and pretending to shoot. Sending the message 'They're waiting for us, you'll end up dead.'.

Revy narrowed her gaze, but didn't fight as he began pulling her away from what could have been her demise and back in the direction of the Lagoon, his enhanced strength propelling them much quicker.

They'd have to come up with a new plan to get the painting back.

X

The duo made it back to the boat at just about sunset, pulling up on to the deck and pulling off their gear as Dutch and Benny came out to greet them. "What happened?" asked Dutch getting right to the point.

"Bastards got the painting." Sean muttered as he stripped off the last of the scuba gear. "Fucking Nazi bastards."

Revy growled, "So what? Those skin-head fucks got one over us?"

"It's not over yet, Revy." said Dutch. "The job we took on isn't finished."

"Then let's do it, Dutch!" she exclaimed. "Let's turn the Nazi Party into a bloody party!"

The Captain nodded, "Agreed. Putting politics aside, it's not good for business to let them have it their way. Idiots playing heroes need some bitter medicine. So let's give it to them.

Sean looked out toward the Nazi mothership as it moved slowly away. He agreed with Dutch, they needed to get the painting back for the job. But on a personal level, letting a bunch of dark-age throwbacks attempt to rebirth the Nazi Regime that countless had died trying to destroy live was an insult to those brave men. And he'd be happy to show them how the war ended all that time ago, and how history can come back to bite you in the ass.

While he was lost in thought, he never saw Revy send him a dark look. Their earlier discussion putting her in a bad state before she turned to the side and spat. Benny and Dutch saw this and looked to one another wondering what had happened down there.

 **X**

 **A/N: There will be war against the Nazis in the next chapter, and a hell of a lot of bloodshed. So be ready folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I decided to go for a Hat-Trick today! Three updates in one, just for you all!**

 **X**

Night had fallen over the ocean, the crew of the Black Lagoon traveling silently along the surface a safe distance from the Nazi mothership. The larger vessel was showing signs of slowing down which had allowed the crew aboard the PT boat time to plan their next move.

Dutch sat smoking at the helm, piloting the Lagoon in the wake of the mothership. Sean was on the floor behind him, leaning against a wall as he loaded clips with 5.56 rounds from a nearby ammo box. On his other side on the floor was a military issued M4A1 Carbine with a 552 holographic sight attached to it, one of the many weapons stashed in the armory.

"What do you think's up with that painting anyway?" Dutch suddenly asked. "It can't be helped that their peculiar political principle is different from ours, but coming with that much weaponry and equipment is not something some poor white-men can pull off."

Sean slipped the last round in the clip he was working on and set it aside with the others. "They have way too much firepower for a simple smash and grab. If they shot TOWs at you guys then we can assume that they have an arsenal for a small army on board. Big guns, obviously they're backed by big money. And it seems a bit too convenient that we were offered a pretty big sum for getting this thing in the first place."

"Was thinking the same thing." said the Captain. "Hopefully we can put all those pieces together later tonight when we get it back." Sean nodded as he began to disassemble the carbine and check to make sure each part was in working order before putting it back together again and loading a fresh clip into it. Pressing the weapon to his shoulder and looking down the sights at the far wall.

Dutch peered over his shoulder and watched the host check the weapon with a raised eyebrow. "Never expected you to use firearms like that, given what you and your friend can do."

"Can't always count on our other to bail us out of a tight spot." Sean replied laying the rifle down and picking up his Desert Eagle next and checking it over as well. "Our Venom form is tough, but not invincible. Besides, we think these Neo-Nazi fucks deserve some good old fashioned lead injections."

"True enough." said the Captain turning back to look forward again. "By the way, Sean, you mind fetching Revy some dinner before we go hunting? We're all going to need the energy when we get aboard their ship."

The host paused what he was doing a moment before sighing. "Yeah, sure." he said laying his sidearm aside and standing up to head out of the room.

"Tell her that they don't deliver pizza out here." Dutch called after him. "So she'll have to give in and eat something from a can."

Waving to Benny as he passed his 'office', Sean went into the galley and warmed up a can of chili that was on the shelves.

He and Revy hadn't spoken to each other since they escaped from the U-boat. The tension was pretty rough to the point the others could pick up on it easily. Sean did feel a bit guilty about the argument, that it wasn't the time or place to throw that much personal baggage at one another. But he didn't regret what had been said.

She didn't know anything about him, yet she keeps throwing out comments how he was a killer and seemed to have fun with it when it was the farthest from the truth. But he could also tell that Revy's life wasn't anything to be proud of, and something traumatic must have happened to make her the way she was.

 _"You still had choices open to you, Revy...I didn't."_ his last comment to her still rang in his head, and even now he realized how wrong he could have been.

Maybe she didn't have a choice to be what she was.

 _ **"The tension between you and Revy is palpable."**_ said his other.

 _"I know. What the hell's gotten into her?"_ Sean thought back, rubbing his forehead, _"I know she can be violent, and moody as hell. But something about our talk seemed to open Pandora's box."_

The symbiote hummed in thought, _**"This must have something to do with her past. Perhaps we need to learn more about her, before things get even worse."**_

Nodding in agreement, the host took the now heated can meal and headed up to the outside deck. Finding the female gunslinger sitting at the tip of the bow, wind blowing through her hair which was let down past her shoulders with smoke trailing back from the lit cig in her mouth.

"Revy." he said holding out the can of warm food. "We brought dinner. Going to have to have a full stomach when we hit the Nazi ship." She said nothing and kept her back to him. Sean set the can down close to her back and turned to leave, stopping a moment before looking back at her. "Look, if you're still pissed about what happened back at the sub-"

"Sean." she said cutting him off. "We're done talking about that. There's no reason to go over it again. Right?" her tone was calm, too calm. Which meant that either she was holding in a lot of anger, or she had crawled inside herself and let her other personality take over. The personality everyone knew as Two-Hands.

The host let the matter go and headed back inside. Soon they would be making their move...and a lot of blood would be spilled.

X

"It's a good night." Dutch said as they sat in the now idle PT boat. The Nazi mothership having slowed to the same speed roughly 5,500 feet ahead of them. "The moon is about to sink and the only light will be from the stars. As soon as that happens, we'll raid their ship."

"I've been keeping an eye on their ship at the outer range of our radar." said Benny as everyone, save Revy, was gathered in the helm.

Dutch nodded, "Good. Sean, Revy and I will raid the ship. The three of us splitting up will cover more ground and deal with these bastards a lot faster. The faster we find the painting, the better. And since they have what they were after, they're probably sitting back, relaxing in their supposed victory."

"And that will come back to bite them in the ass." said Sean, now wearing a black tactical vest with enough pockets to hold his ammo clips. His Desert Eagle in its holster on his right thigh and the carbine strapped across his back.

After a while, and the lighting was just right, the team of three headed to the upper deck and stood facing their target. Dutch with a combat shotgun over his shoulder and Revy with her favored Cutlass' ready to go. "You idiots can keep toasting each other." said the Captain to the open air. "We're gonna come banging on our tom-toms and raid you like Navajos. Wagner won't even compare to that."

Sean pulled the bolt-handle back on the Carbine, black tendrils rippling along his arms as he and his other both leered at the ship.

"Here's the game plan." said Dutch turning to them. "We need to go about this to be sure there aren't any fuck ups. Revy, you distract the crew, make a lot of noise. I'll search for the painting and the head asshole. Sean, make sure that ship stops moving and disable their artillery. When we're done, I'll shoot a flare and Benny can come in and pick us up."

"Got it." said the host, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"All right. I have no complaints if I can kill who I can kill, and steal what I can steal." said Revy calmly. Dutch sent her a look, but nodded. They tossed the dingy they had on board over the side and piled in, the Captain starting her up and pulling away from the Lagoon and toward the Nazi mothership. The sound of music blasting loudly over the water covering their approach.

When they reached the side of the ship, Sean stood and hurled a grappling hook up to the railing above them giving Dutch and Revy a way up. He bent his knees, stabilizing himself even with the rocking waves, and lept up. Feet touching the side of the ship before he ran along the surface and vaulting over the railing. Arms covered in black and in claw-form, he looked around before signaling to the other two that the coast was clear.

They met up on the deck and moved out of sight as a lone guard came stumbling around the corner and came their way. A half empty bottle of booze in his hand and a stupid grin on his face as he shuffled along. The grappling hook attached to the railing catching his attention and making him look at it long enough before it clicked in his hazy mind what it was.

"Uh...Oh no! I think we got trouble! Someone ge-" he froze when someone pressed a gun barrel to the back of his head.

"And just like that, the first little piggie met his end." Revy said coldly while holding her Cutlass to his skull. "Oink, oink, oink." she fired two shots, blowing out the front of the man's skull and sending his brains shooting through the air.

Dutch came out and racked his shotgun while the female gunslinger made her way to the door the guard had come out of. "I'll make my way to the upper deck from the bow. I need you both to turn this place into a cluster fuck."

Sean unslung his Carbine and nodded. Revy just kept walking and started going down the steps with both guns in hand. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice. I'll eat until I have my fill." she said as she vanished into the lower depths soon after.

"She's been acting gloomy since you guys got back from the sub." Dutch said looking toward the younger man. "Did something happen down there between the two of you?"

The host kept his gaze on where she had left. "An argument that resulted in us throwing our baggage at one another. It didn't end well. I take it she isn't normally like this?"

"Only once in a blue moon, but when she is it means a lot of people's shit is about to be fucked up." the Captain replied. "Might have to keep an eye on her, but for now we got a job to do." Sean nodded again and set out to handle the objectives he was given.

Dutch just shook his head as he thought about the two of them, "Damn kids."

X

The first few objectives he had were easy. Locating the TOW missile launchers and heavy machine guns on the main deck hadn't been a problem. And the guards that were suppose to be keeping watch were so drunk they didn't see him coming, even as he was breaking their necks.

Sean used his enhanced strength to break the firing mechanisms of the launchers and damage the machine gun barrels to that they were unusable before he started making his way in the direction of the stairs that would take him to the lower decks.

It took him all of a few minutes to realize learning just how inept of a military that these idiots really were.

Unlike the real Nazis back in WWII, these guys barely had any training or experience in combat. Those that did were so cocky that it was laughable. The only reason they did this was to look badass and spread bigotry and bullshit from a regime that was lost in time.

Compared to what he had been up against before, these guys may as well have been rent-a-cops with guns they didn't know how to really use. It was sad and pathetic. Regardless, they were the enemy. And if they wanted to play soldier, then the host was going to show them how to lose like soldiers.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Sean raised his carbine and moved softly down the corridor. He could hear alarms blaring throughout the ship now as well as gunfire on the other side meaning Revy was having her fun elsewhere.

Around the corner ahead, three men came running with assault rifles in hand. Skidding to a stop when they saw him waiting for them. They didn't have a chance to overcome their shock as he fired short controlled bursts into their ranks, putting them down fast before continuing on.

Another Nazi popped out of a doorway wielding a pistol, but a quick pull of the trigger and he was hitting the floor with blood pooling around his corpse. Sean reached the doorway and saw another hiding behind an overturned table, one more burst with the rounds punching through the wood had him down in no time as he dumped the spent magazine and loaded a fresh one.

The door behind him opened and he heard footsteps. He spun immediately, right arm shifting as he held his rifle in the left before shooting out a tendril. The sharp end going straight through the man trying to get the drop on him and stabbing into the metal wall behind him.

He had only a second to look down at the appendage through his torso before it was slashed upward cutting his upper half in two. Blood spraying on the wall and ceiling before the body fell back into the room it came out of.

Changing his arm back to normal, Sean continued on his path. Taking out what little resistance was in his way before he reached the door that led down to the engineering deck. Going down the steps quietly, he switched his rifle for his eagle. Everything was quiet save for the sound of machinery and the alarm that was still blaring which covered his movements.

The faded lights around him made it hard to see with how many shadows were being cast everywhere. His other lending a hand and making his vision sharper as he saw much more clearly, making out the human shaped outlines that were in hiding.

One of the hidden Nazis stood, aiming his assault rifle only for a half-dollar sized hole to punch through his chest from a 50 cal. round. His body slamming into the bulkhead behind him causing the other gunmen to jump up and open fire.

Sean charged forward, firing his eagle on the right and swinging his fist which was encased with his symbiote on the left as he flew past the wannabe soldiers. Blood sprayed along the walls and bodies hit the floor as the host burned a path of death toward where he knew the engine room would be located. By the end of his run, the slide of his eagle locked back signaling a spent clip, his enlarged fist dripping with fresh blood as he rounded the corner ahead of him.

The engine room was at the end of the short corridor ahead, and standing before it was a lone Nazi that was aiming a sidearm in his direction. Sweat pouring down his face as he tried to put up a good front, but was failing due to the shaking going on through his frame.

"You look like a smart guy, so we'll give you a fighting chance." Sean said holding up his weapon. "You've got until we finish reloading this to take us down. If not, you'll be joining your friends in hell. Sound good?"

The man started shooting in response. The rounds going wide and hitting the walls and pipes around Sean as he rolled his eyes and dumped the spent clip from his eagle, the sound of it hitting the floor with the soft ping of bullets hitting metal as he took out a full one and slipped it into the gun. The slide snapping back into place and chambering a fresh round as the man's gun ran empty, not one bullet hitting the mark.

 _ **"Truly pathetic."**_ his other deadpanned.

"Really?" the host asked as the Neo-Nazi kept pulling the trigger even though the pistol was empty. "The real Nazi's are rolling over in their graves right now." he raised his weapon and fired. His strength easily taking the recoil and keeping the barrel steady as the round blew the back of the man's head open like an exploding pumpkin. Chunks of bone and grey matter painting the door leading to the engine room while the corpse slumped to the floor and fell face-forward on to the deck.

Lowering the eagle and stepping over the body, Sean raised his foot and kicked the metal door hard. The dense material crumbling inward and breaking off from the hinges as hit crashed to the floor on the other side. Revealing the startled forms of a dozen engineers with their hands raised in surrender. "W-Wait!" said one of them stepping forward, "We're just hired help, we're not with these guys!"

Sean looked to each of them, taking in their obvious fear, but there wasn't a hint of lies among them. Holstering his weapon he addressed the group. "Listen up! Anybody on this ship wearing a Nazi getup is getting their ticket punched. So if you really aren't with them, cut all power to the engines while we and our friends finish up. Do we have a deal?"

Three of the men headed over to a cluster of consoles and began working on them. A moment later they could all feel the ship slow to a halt while the machinery all stopped functioning. "We never believed what these assholes were preaching, we were just doing our jobs running the ship." said one of the engineers.

The host nodded, "Alright, stay out of sight. We'll be out of here in no time and you can go about your lives." he turned and made his way out just as his earpiece went off.

'Sean, Revy, you guys hearing me?' came Dutch's voice.

"We read you, Dutch." Sean replied touching the device in his ear. "Ship's turned off and their guns are trashed. Benny should have no trouble coming in."

'Glad to hear it. Revy how bout you?' there was silence. 'Revy? Revy where are you?' Dutch was sounding tense the longer she didn't answer. 'Damn it! That bitch!' he shouted.

Sean stopped a moment, "What's going on Dutch?"

'She's not answering, and I got a bad feeling about the reason why.' replied the Captain with the sound of running footsteps in the background. 'Is she anywhere near you?'

"No, the whole deck is clear." replied the host, now concerned about what the gunslinger was up to given her current mood.

'I'm going after her before she does something stupid.' said the Captain as the line went quiet. Sean wondered what was going on with Revy and why Dutch sounded so tense about it, but he'd worry about that later.

Heading back up to the main deck, he looked around a moment before making his way toward where the other two still were.

 _ **"We can sense a great amount of fear coming from one of the upper levels."**_ said the symbiote. _**"It's coming from one Human, perhaps the leader of these so called Nazis."**_

Sean smirked and headed to where his other was pointing him. Knowing that their objective, and the man in charge where both in that area.

X

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship. Dutch and Revy walked side by side down one of the many, now quiet, corridors. The large man having stopped his employee from executing a room full of service men who weren't apart of the Nazis that owned the vessel.

"Revy, have you cooled off?" he asked while reloading his shotgun.

"What do you mean?" she asked casually.

Dutch sighed, "You get Whitman fever whenever we get a new member. It happened when we took in Benny."

"Our style's not to dig too deep into each other's past, right?" she fired back. "I'll finish this job. Perfectly." they stopped at a small intersection.

"Of course you will. Or we wouldn't be able to support our way of life." said Dutch heading over to a nearby door and opening it. "I'll check this area. With any luck Sean's on the hunt for the Commander too. We'll finish talking later." and with that he disappeared.

Revy sighed and looked off to the side, her adrenaline from before starting to fade slightly. But it snapped back into focus when she heard a clatter on the left, her eyes snapping that way just as a large form came barreling out of the closed doorway.

Standing in the hallway before her was a man in an officer's uniform. His height dwarfing hers by over a foot at least as he grinned at her. "So you're still alive, little girl. I compliment you on your audaciousness." he said before stepping toward her. "The name I have proudly cured since birth is Blitz Standford. I am the acting Captain of the glorious White Aryan Socialist Union. And you are the nefarious grave robber. This is a clearly fated confrontation."

Revy didn't seem to care less as she began to casually reload her Cutlass.

"For the sake of those who died for the Union, you shall atone with your blood!" Blitz reached back and produced a custom made Luger that he held in the air proudly while chambering a round in it, "Behold! Witness this mighty gun I wield! I call it the Eiserne Reich Luger Special!"

"The barrel if the Luger artillery long and the frame his hardened carbon! With a thick grip and a double reinforced chamber it is clearly one of a kind!" while he monologued, Revy finished reloading her own weapon and didn't pay even the slightest attention while the blow-hard continued to rant.

"This weapon is far to destructive to simply be referred to as man stopping! I am the only one on Earth capable of wielding this terrible gun!" he laughed boastfully as he aimed it at her head. "Are you afraid?! There's no way you're not! Now witness the awesome power of this-"

 _Bang!_ He was thrown back when a 9mm slug punched through his shoulder sending him crashing to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up." Revy said, finally sick of it. "Didn't you see I wasn't even listening? I mean were you trying to sell me the damn gun or what?"

The officer attempted to sit up, gritting his teeth, "You fucking coward!" he grunted when she slammed her boot on his chest and pinning him to the floor before crouching on him.

"Now it's my turn to talk." she said pressing the barrel of her Cutlass to his forehead. "Here's some advice. If you can hit your target, pretty much any gun will do the trick." Blitz began to sweat as her finger tightened on the trigger. "And that's one to grow on, say hi to the Fuhrer for me. Would ya?"

 _Bang!_

X

The Aryan Commander lowered the phone that had been pressed to his ear when he hear the last gunshot. His office going quiet save for the voice of his superior on the other end of the line.

'That's the sound of the finally.' came the aged, yet very calm tone, 'It appears you've lost. I've heard that tune many times in my past. It's just a distant memory to me now.'

The door to the office opened, the Commander jerked his head in that direction and started shaking when he saw Sean's from leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed over his chest as he leered dangerously at the balding leader.

"So...this is where the cowardly leader of these so called 'Nazis' hides out while his men are being slaughtered." he said casually as though he were talking about the weather. "Sorry to interrupt your phone call, but after the bullshit you and your men put us through we didn't feel the need to be polite."

The Commander fell back in his chair, but jumped when he heard his superior laughing over the phone. 'This one certainly sounds very brave. I want to talk to him, put him on.' The man hesitantly held out the phone to the host.

"It's for you." he said.

Sean tilted his head before walking toward the desk. Reaching out and pressing the speaker button on the base of the phone. "So, can we assume your the real boss of this operation? Because honestly, these guys were barely worth the effort." he said standing by the desk.

'Indeed I am. Forgive me for the shameful display.' said the elderly man.

The host looked down at the painting on the desk, narrowing his eyes at the picture and remembering the specifics they had gotten about the job. "Now, as for the painting everyone seems to want to get their hands on. Something in our gut tells us that this isn't what it appears. Fighting for a piece of priceless art, that we can understand. But sending a small army to retrieve it with enough firepower to go to war? That doesn't make sense. So obviously this painting is just a front, whatever your after, is inside of it."

Another thought came to him, "And we're just making a rather large assumption here, but we're pretty sure that you may or may not have acquired the number for our courier office. How are we doing so far?"

The man laughed again, 'Your levels of deduction are vert astute, my young friend. The antique trade company from Madrid that asked for this salvage job. Was in fact me. I am also the one who wanted your company and Rachmann to collide.'

"What?" asked the Commander, Rachmann, as he stood from his chair in shock.

'It was a most amusing method, which also acted as their rite of passage and insurance for me. And this is a fleeting and dear memory.' said the benefactor. 'The day Heydrich decided on the 'Final Solution', we made a vow at the Wannsee Lakeside to become realistic guardians, rather than idealists believing in victory.'

'We gathered all of our capital and created a file with all of our signatures and account numbers. When signs of the end approached, we placed our files into four paintings and escaped Berlin. That painting there is the last piece.' he finished explaining.

Sean chuckled, "Hard to believe that a large piece of Nazi secrecy was right under our noses this whole time. Give us a good reason why we shouldn't burn this thing here and now, old man."

'That's fine. I simply wanted to get it back because it was discovered.' said the man on the phone. 'We are a financial success at this time. But what about the trust you may lose with future business for your company?'

He had a point. No matter how he felt about the situation, killing future business and the trust earned by Lagoon wasn't worth it. "Guess you're right on that one." he said after a few moments.

'You're quite intelligent, for someone that sounds so young.' said the benefactor.

"Thanks. You wanna finish talking to your subordinate here?" asked the host taking out his eagle. "Because we've got an itchy trigger finger right now."

'No, that's alright. He has already fulfilled his role.'

Rachmann slammed his fist on the desk, "Alfred! You bastard!" he roared swiping everything off the surface. "First you set me up in this fixed race, and now you betray me?!"

'Watch your mouth, youngster.' said Alfred in a stern tone as the phone base laid on the floor. 'Your forces and the courier company were given equal terms. You should have known better than to try and enter our society with that level of ability.'

The Commander flopped back on his chair nearly sobbing as the benefactor began speaking to Sean again, 'Now, young man. I take it that you and your fellow couriers are all finished out there.'

"Everyone on board's dead, save for those keeping the ship running. The painting is in our possession, the Commander here looks ready to off himself, and our boss and fellow merc should be here any second. Yeah, we guess that would constitute a job well done."

'And a splendid job it is.' said Alfred. 'If you were an Aryan, I would have awarded you and yours the Iron Cross.'

"No thanks. Just the money you owe us would be enough." said the host. "And prey that we don't meet. My grandfather nearly lost his life fighting you Nazi fucks, I intend to finish the job for him in the present if the opportunity shows itself."

Alfred chuckled, 'Honesty is wonderful. Hypocrisy rots the world. I hope that all people like you will be wiped off the face of this planet.'

Sean grinned darkly, "And I hope you and the rest of the bigotry throwbacks out there get ass-fucked by Satan's pitchfork in hell." he stomped down on the phone-base, shattering it into pieces.

A moment later, Dutch and Revy appeared in the other door way on the other side of the room. "Well, looks like we were right about the painting after all." said the Captain after they had overheard the conversation. "I take it this one's the Commander."

"The term is very loose, at best." said Sean, turning to the man in question. Taking his eagle and laying it on the surface of the desk. "Well old man, it's been fun. But we think we're going to let you decide how it ends."

Rachmann picked up the large side arm, his hand shaking as he pressed the barrel to his head before looking at the three of them. The three that had decimated his men and made him look weak and useless. His dreams of becoming a true member of the Aryan Socialist Union in shreds with no way out of the situation he was now in.

His eyes hardened and he let loose a yell as he aimed the weapon at Sean and fired.

There was silence in the room that followed, all eyes save for Sean's wide as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. A small shield made of black tissue projected in front of him attached to a tendril that came out of his shoulder.

The bullet fell to the floor and clattered loudly in the silence office while the host grinned at the now horrified Commander.

"Well, that was interesting." said Sean as he approached the desk again. Rachmann kept pulling the trigger of the eagle even though nothing was coming out. "Now, let me try my luck."

He transformed into Venom and loomed over the Nazi leader. Dutch and Revy each took out a smoke and lit them as the Commander screamed one last time, followed swiftly by a loud crunch and blood splashing all over.

X

The sun had just started peeking over the water in the distance as the trio signaled Benny with a flare and climbed back aboard the Lagoon, painting in hand as they headed back toward land.

All they had to do was make a call and meet at the place where they could drop the goods off and get their payment. After that, a good drink at the Yellow Flag was in order after the long two days they had. And none of them had an argument about it.

Sitting on the bow of the boat, one leg dangling over the edge with the other bent at the knee in front of him was Sean. Staring out over the moving waves with the cool air and salt water spraying his face as he remained motionless.

 _ **"Another job well done."**_ said the symbiote. _**"Although, that Nazi Commander left a bad taste in our mouth."**_

 _"We didn't HAVE to eat him. Though that seems to be our style."_ Sean replied. _"But you're right, another job well done."_ the duo lapsed into silence as the Lagoon made for home.

Unknown to him, however, he wasn't alone. Revy sat in the lookout station, her eyes locked on the host as he sat like a statue.

Like him, their argument had hit home with her as well in several ways. And her pride refused to let go of the darker emotions that it had unleashed within her.

Sean and her, they were similar. Though she refused to let herself admit it. And it bothered her greatly to the point of doing what she normally did when someone nearly got through to her.

She went deep inside herself and focused on the killing instead of facing it.

Dutch had told her back on the ship that she wouldn't be able to brush this aside no matter what she did. It was her personal demons that she wanted to leave behind her, there wasn't any point in going back to that place. And she'd be damned if she let the dumbass and his pet parasite take her there.

Taking a long drag on her cancer stick, she looked away from Sean and off to the other side of the boat.

After the past day...she just couldn't see herself teaming up with someone like him. They may have been similar in some way, but they were just too different at the same time. Like two different shades of darkness.

Things just wouldn't work between them.

 **X**

 **A/N: Some trouble in paradise, but that'll just lead to one hell of a heart to heart between our favorite anti-hero and gunslinger.**

 **Read and review, and I'll be back with a new update for you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back! And after the way things ended in the last chapter, many of you who have seen Black Lagoon will know that things between Revy and Sean are about to come to a head. And with how they are, it can go one of two ways.**

 **Bad and Worse.**

 **X**

One of the few things that relaxed Sean was the soft rumble of a V8 engine. It brought him back to the time in high school where he'd drive through the San Francisco streets in his father's old car.

The GTO used by the Lagoon company brought back fond memories when he was behind the wheel. Though relaxation eluded him as he drove the car through Roanapur's streets. Going under the bridge decorated with nooses that led out to the more rural part of the land and traveling down the open road.

In the passenger seat, Revy sat in her usual position with her feet up on the dash and cigarette in her mouth. Neither of them had said a word since they had left their last destination an hour ago, much like they hadn't done for several days.

Ever since the mission against the Neo-Nazi's, the duo had been avoiding each other like the plague. The argument that had occurred between them the linch-pin in their current distaste of one another.

Benny and Dutch had stayed out of it. Whatever had been going on between them was their business and they would have to deal with it. But the tension was far from good, and the idea of it affecting future jobs was high. Neither of them would break the barrier first, and what words they would exchange were only if necessary, and even then Revy didn't hold back the cold snipes she would throw Sean's way which in turn would cause the host to send her scathing looks and leave the room before he destroyed something.

"Gah...I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired!" the gunslinger suddenly groaned, breaking the silence. "Why am I stuck playing fucking errand boy with you?"

Sean said nothing and kept driving. Starting a pissing match with Revy was not on his to do list today and there wasn't a small army to take his frustration out on if things got too heated.

 _"How the fuck did we get here anyway?"_ he wondered.

X Earlier that Day X

"You sure about this, Dutch?" Sean asked as the Captain tossed him the keys for the GTO.

"I have to work on the boat. And Benny's working on the mechanics." said the man as he produced a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to the host. "Oh, right. Revy's just lying around in her room. Take her with you."

"Right, cuz that's a good thing." muttered Sean as he read the paper. "We think we can handle this on our own, Dutch. It's not rocket science." he went to leave when Dutch put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Sean, you two have been balancing on a damn knife edge since the bullshit with those Nazis. Whatever the hell's going on between the two of you needs to get resolved. I'm not getting shot in the fucking ass on the next job because you two were having some adolescent pissing match." the Captain said with no room or argument. "Solve the problem, and get the fuck over it."

The host took a deep breath, "You know she's not gonna go for this, right?"

"That's another problem you two will have to solve on your own." Dutch smirked at him, "It doesn't effect me or the job, just get it done. Start with the closer places. First, head to Rowan 'Jackpot' Pigeon's place on Rachiada Street."

Sean gave a half-assed salute as he went toward the apartments. After nearly taking a bullet to the throat, he managed to get a disgruntled and slightly hungover Revy into the car as they headed out to complete the errands Dutch wanted them to do.

Their first stop was a place run by the guy Rowan that Dutch had mentioned. It took only half a second for Sean to realize that it was a strip club/ brothel given the girls and ads out front.

Parking and heading inside, the duo found themselves facing a dark-skinned man in a yellow suit with an afro and sunglasses sitting down on a couch with two barely dressed women.

"Welcome, Rebecca." Rowan said jovially. "I thought you gave up on me. So, you've finally decided to work here as a dancer for the S&M show, right? That's it, isn't it baby?"

Sean had to bite his tongue to avoid chuckling before images of seeing the gunslinger on a stripper pole bombarded his mind.

 _"Seriously?!"_ he bellowed mentally at his other.

 _ **"What? That was all you, we swear."**_ the symbiote replied, but Sean knew it was fully of shit.

Thankfully at that moment a waitress walked by offering him a drink that he accepted while laying a $20 on her tray and winking at her. The stripper blushing before heading off to tend to others.

"Give me a break, Rowan." Revy not in the mood for his shit. "I only came here because my job brought me here. I don't wanna be fucking tied up or tie some other dumbshit up."

Rowan looked disappointed, "You're as hard to get as always. You're so fine, you'd fit either part." Sean snorted into his glass causing the gunslinger to send a burning glare his direction as he gulped the alcohol down. "It's a shame. So, what brings you here today?"

"Goods from the firm." said the host, setting the empty glass aside and taking out the form he had been given. "The booze you ordered; 1,500 bottles, are located in warehouse five at the harbor bureau."

"Ah, this really helps." said Rowan taking the paper and looking it over. "Wow! Tax sure has gone up on these! I can't stand it." he looked over the rim of his glasses at Sean and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, who would you be? Never seen you around here."

"Oh, him. He's a newbie at our place." said Revy casually. "He's got nowhere else to go, so we had no choice but to take care of him."

"Was this before or after you stuck a gun in our face, and basically found out the hard way that we're not your average run-of-the-mill jackass?" Sean said making the smirk fall off her face. He looked back to Rowan who now looked interested, "Name's Sean. Nice club you got here."

The club owner chuckled, "I'd say you'd be in for a rough ride, but seeing how you are around Rebecca here I'm sure you're used to that kind of thing. Still, if you ever need help or something more 'entertaining', feel free to come to us."

Before he could say anything, Revy shoved him hard toward the door. Barely having him move an inch or two as she spoke. "Later, Rowan. Don't forget about the money you owe us."

X

The next stop on their list was Hotel Moscow and letting Balalaika know that the shipment of supplies that she had ordered would be running a day or two late from what they originally had scheduled.

She seemed to take it well...then again, she also looked bored out of her mind as she sat at a computer desk and making alterations to some kind of porno films.

"So the shipment's gonna be late?" she said in a bored tone, ashes falling off the tip of the cigar in her mouth. "You could have told me that over the phone, but you came all the way here instead?"

"Tell that to Dutch." said Revy as she watched the video on screen over her shoulder. Sean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while they spoke.

"That's fine. I've gotta finish fifteen of these today. So I'm not getting out anytime soon." said Balalaika as the woman in the video screamed louder. "I should've hired a part-timer to do this. This is driving me crazy." she fast forwarded the footage and resumed playing. "I have a meeting tonight, too. Some idiots are selling drugs without permission. What a pain in the balls."

"Hold on...is she taking it up the ass?" Revy asked suddenly. Sean craned his neck and raised an eyebrow, silently wondering how the actress could flex that way.

"Sure is." replied the Russian leader before going back to their discussion. "Oh. If you happen to hear anything about that, let me know. I'll thank you properly."

They headed for the door and began to take their leave, "Yeah, we'll let you know if we hear anything." said the gunslinger heading out. "Good luck with the rest."

Sean leaned back in the door, "Our sympathies." he said simply before closing the door behind him.

"Somebody shoot me." Balalaika muttered as she continued her work.

X

And here they were, heading toward their last destination for the job.

A place called the 'Ripoff Church' to meet with a Sister Deegan about firearms they needed to get for the next job that was lined up for them. It was about sunset as they pulled up to the old Catholic church at the top of a hill that overlooked a good portion of the city.

 _ **"Using a house of worship to run a gun smuggling operation. Crafty."**_ the symbiote said as they pulled up to the building.

 _"And here I thought the right to bare arms was the 2nd Amendment, not the 11th Commandment."_ Sean thought back.

Parking out front, the two got out of the car. The host hanging back and looking at the building while Revy headed toward the door. "Hey, you old bitch!" she shouted as she pounded on the door. "It's Rebecca, from the Lagoon company! Open this fucking door you old skank! Hello!"

A parrot perched off to the side began repeating what she was yelling making the whole situation look almost comical before a nun with blonde hair wearing rose-tinted sunglasses came around from the back.

"You're too damn loud." she said with an American accent. She turned back to the two clergy men that were unloading sheets from the back of a truck. "Just put those in the shed."

"But these are clean sheets." said one of them.

"It's okay. It's what the sister said to do with them." replied the nun chewing a piece of gum. Sean's sharp eyes catching something off about her attire and finding a gun in a shoulder holster rig on her. He kept quiet and observed as she turned back to Revy, "Hey, Two Hands, that's the chapel." she said blowing a bubble and popping it. "If trash like you walks through there, you'll be punished by the heavens. Over here. Follow me."

The duo trailed behind her as she led them into another building where an older nun wearing an eye patch over her left eye was already situated at a table. Tea set out before her as she drank patiently. "Please, have a seat." she said calmly as they all got situated.

Sister Yolanda looked at the two of them and smiled, "My, it certainly is a surprise that Dutchy-boy would send you on an errand." she said to Revy.

"That's not your problem. Do you have the goods we ordered?" the gunslinger asked rudely from her spot on the couch next to Sean.

The nun picked up a clipboard that had been laying beside her. "Yes. New items from Eastern Europe, arriving here by way of Cambodia. Except for one item." she looked up at them. "Unfortunately, we're still waiting for the Arwin 37 revolving grenade launcher."

Revy narrowed her eyes at her, "Don't fuck with us, Sister. We ordered everything through you because we need them for the next job."

Yolanda breathed out, not losing her smile. "Actually, we do have the item. It's just another customer is saying they need it immediately. However, as Lagoon is a very good customer of ours, I wouldn't mind handing it over to you."

Sean narrowed his own eyes, he'd seen business deals similar to this in the past. If this place really was one where you could get whatever weapons and ammo you needed for whatever purpose, then they'd know many ways to use loopolls to get more out of their clients.

Sister Yolanda had obviously been at this game a while. So she'd be hard to crack when the other shoe dropped.

"Anyway," said the older nun after a moment, "It will either have to be a better deal, or a discount on your services."

 _"And there it is."_ thought the host as tension in the air started to rise.

"I already said don't fuck with us, you old bitch." Revy growled. "If you just play by the book, then everyone will be happy." she rested the palm of her hand on one of her Cutlass'. "You wouldn't wanna count your money with your feet, would you?"

"I wouldn't make idle threats, Rebecca." said Yolanda, non-threatened as she drank her tea. "If you insist, why don't you bring Dutchy-boy around?" In the next moment, Revy was on her feet, Cutlass in hand only to have the blonde nun from earlier pull her own sidearm and aim it right back at her.

The two women glared at one another, guns never wavering as they kept them trained on one another. "That's all I have to say. There's nothing else beyond that." said Yolanda dismissively.

"Move it, Eda. You second-rate gun-bitch." Revy said cool as stone.

The blonde nun smirked, "Want me to teach you how to smoke through your forehead?"

Sean barely paid them any attention, his focus solely on Sister Yolanda who looked right back at him with just as piercing a stare. "You're quite the business-woman, Sister. We give you a great deal of respect for that."

"Thank you, young man. I apologize, but I never got your name." replied the one-eyed nun.

"Sean Mason. We moved here weeks ago and joined the Lagoon Company." replied the host. "We understand that you run a tight business around here, and that you don't mean anything personal by it. After all, it's just good marketing."

Yolanda nodded, smiling. "However," the host continued, "Usurping the business of other players in the game leave you in a very _difficult_ situation."

"What are you trying to say, young man?" asked the nun, giving him her full attention.

Sean leaned back in his seat, "There have been a rash of drug sales happening in areas run by Hotel Moscow recently, being distributed outside the agreed trade routes. And so far Miss Balalaika and her soldiers have yet to find the ones behind it. They've checked every possible angle and couldn't find anything."

"And that's because there's a blind spot, somewhere they would never expect to look. Like, let's say, an organization that can cross any border without issue for their religious activities?" Sean turned his eyes toward Eda and tilted his head, "Eda was it? When we got here, why did you ask those clergymen to put the 'clean sheets' in the shed? Aren't they supposed to go in the living quarters?"

Yolanda hummed, "Young man. You can't make statements based on conjecture. You make it sound like the supposed drugs are coming from this church."

"We don't _think_ , Sister." replied Sean calmly, "We _know_. Sister Eda had us walk right past the shed those clean linens were being stored...we could smell the cocaine wrapped in them. Columbian, 100% pure if we're not mistaken. Any of the cartels and dealers selling in Roanapur would pay pretty heavily for it"

The host smirked, glad that his other told him what it was smelling from the shed when they went by it before. "Of course you realize, our company is on very good terms with Hotel Moscow. Balalaika respects us and our work, between choosing this organization over hers...well, the answer is painstakingly clear. How much will you suffer should your hidden agendas make it to her ears?"

There was a tense silence that stretched on for several moments. Sister Yolanda rested her chin in her hand. "Are you threatening this church, young man?"

Picking up his tea and drinking it slowly, he responded with finality. "Nothing personal, Sister. It's just business and nothing else. I'm sure you understand our position."

Everything was quiet for several beats, Revy and Eda had both lowered their guns and were staring at the host like he had grown a second head.

 _ **"That, was impressive."**_ his other congradulated.

Yolanda smiled at Sean, "Well played. Eda."

"Yes?" asked the blonde, overcoming her shock at the turn of events.

"This one's sharper than I expected. He passes with flying colors. Add the launcher to the list." said the older nun, "Dutchy-boy has a good eye. It's almost time for mass. I apologize, but you'll have to be on your way."

Eda headed to the door and opened it for them while Revy holstered her Cutlass and headed toward it with Sean ahead of her. "Young man." Sister Yolanda said making him stop, "Feel free to visit us again. You'll always be welcome."

The host nodded before heading out of the building and back toward the GTO. Revy glared at Eda as she passed, "You got lucky, bitch." she said flipping her the middle finger.

"Get the hell outta here." the blonde shot back.

"Rebecca." Revy turned and faced Yolanda. "You could learn a thing or two from that young man. He definitely knows his way around a situation."

Revy growled at her, "Shut up, you old bitch." and slammed the door behind her as she left.

X

After the long day that was had, Sean had thought it best to pull off at one of the many outside restaurants when they got back to the city for something to eat. Revy had gone back to giving him the silent treatment again which he chose to ignore as they picked out a table in the semi-busy establishment. The host returning to said table minutes later with bowls of noodles for them.

"Better eat up, neither of us have had anything all day." he said picking up a pair of chopsticks and going at the bowl in front of him.

"Not hungry." the gunslinger said staring at something off to the side that only she could see. Sean shrugged as he continued eating. "Why don't you just give me the keys, I'll drive back myself." she added a second later.

"Trying to get rid of us?" he asked after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"I don't wanna be here, and you can obviously get back on your own. So what's the point?" she asked still not looking at him.

Sean looked up at her with calm eyes, "We think you know." he said setting his now empty bowl and chopsticks aside. "We've been at each other's throats silently since that last job. If you got something you want to say to us, Revy, then just come out with it. No more of this bullshit."

Revy clenched her fist, but didn't give any other signs. "I think inviting you on was a mistake." she admitted.

"So far the only person that has a problem with it now is you." said the host leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. "And from the way things have gone today, we think you need more help with certain things than you're willing to admit. We may know our way around a combat situation, but you can't solve every issue with brute strength alone. Sometimes you gotta be a bit more subtle."

"You better watch what you say, fuck-head." she said with contempt.

"You've been acting this way ever since we had that argument on the U-boat. We're not saying that we've been any better." added Sean.

"Who cares? I told you never to talk about that again." Revy said wanting this conversation to end, but the host wasn't having none of it.

Dutch was right, it was time to end this.

Leaning on the table, Sean kept his expression that of stone. "We're not apologizing for what we said." Revy's eyes snapped open wide and she turned to him slowly.

"I think I misheard you." she said quietly and with a sharp point in her tone. "I thought I just heard you fucking with me."

"Then let us spell it out for you, _Rebecca_." Sean said matching her tone. "We're. Not. Saying. Sorry. We're both guilty of saying shit to each other, but we have no regrets for some of the things we said."

Revy slowly stood up, her eyes going dead as she drew one of her Cutlass', "That's a shame. You just stepped on a non-negotiable, non-defusing, big ass landmine." she aimed the weapon between his eyes with her finger tight on the trigger.

Sean looked right back at her without blinking while the whole restaurant went into a panic and fled. "Really?" he said uninterested. "Once again your going to resort to sticking a gun in our face even though you know damn well that it won't have any affect?"

 _Bang!_

The gunshot went off without warning, but the result wasn't what Revy had been expecting. She stood wide eyed with her teeth gritted as her right wrist was held in a vice grip, her Cutlass aimed at the sky as the empty shell casing clattered to the ground nearby.

"And where did that get you?" Sean asked, pulling her weapon from her hand and dropping it on to the table top. "No one was able to completely solve their issues by waving guns around. And that includes you."

"Bastard!" Revy shouted pulling her hand from his grip and swinging her fist at him, only for said fist to be caught in his open palm.

"We would watch it, _bitch_!" the host shouted back, gripping her hand and grabbing a fist-full of her shirt and pulling her in so they were face to face. "We've kept our mouth shut all this time to avoid getting into another fucking argument with you. But now we've had it! We've been through too much shit in such a short time to deal with some female Rambo-wannabe who can't get over herself!"

"You fucking freak!" Revy growled, "You're-"

"Our _name_ is Sean, motherfucking, Mason! Not freak! Not dipshit! And not the array of other bullshit fucking names you've said to us in the last few weeks!" Sean roared. "And you should take a long fucking look at yourself, Revy! You're supposed to be some badass outlaw and pirate, yet the only thing we fucking see is a greedy bitch who only cares about money and shooting! Scavenging off of corpses like a corrupt ditch-digger, we expected something better from someone like you. That you had a shred of pride left in that head of yours. Guess we were wrong."

Revy pulled out of his grip, "You don't get it you fucking piece of shit!" she shouted. Grabbing the cup filled with chopsticks and smashing it off the ground. "What do you know about me?! What the hell do you know?! Tell me! How can a guy like you with all that power and fucking strength understand anything that I've been through!"

They glared at each other, Sean's never wavering as he breathed out. "You're right. We don't know anything about you, We're not you. But in case you forgot, we know what it's like to suffer." black tendrils rippled along his arms. "Now it's our turn to ask you. What the fuck do you know about us? What we had to endure? What was taken from us? Looking at you, you couldn't fucking care less. And when you don't get the answers you want, you act like a damn basket case. Like a coward!"

"SHUT UP!" the gunslinger screamed kicking the table aside. Sending leftover food and her discarded weapon to the ground. "You're the one looking at this conveniently! At least you had _something_ to lose! This isn't some cheap Hollywood movie! What fucking pride?! Look around you! It's a pile of shit in every direction! Robin Hood don't fucking exist anywhere asshole!"

"Then become something more!" Sean fired back. "Stop with this fucking useless pity party you keep reverting to! Whatever the hell you went through in the past won't change, but do something about the here and now for Christ-sake!"

Revy took a step back, "Shut up, just shut up! I'm serious! I'll find some way to fucking kill you and that fucking parasite!"

 _ **"PARASITE?!"**_ the symbiote roared in fury, half of Sean's face being covered by it as the Klyntar took partial control.

 **"NO ONE calls us that!"** the symbiote half hissed. **"Especially not a Human who is terrified of herself!"**

The creatures words seemed to have an affect because Revy took a sudden step back in alarm.

"You can go right the fuck ahead and try to kill us." the host half said lowly. "You won't succeed. And even if you somehow manage to get lucky, you'll just keep running in circles following the same fucked up behavior afterward. In the end, you'd still be proving us right."

"IT'S ALL I KNOW HOW TO DO!" the gunslinger screamed as she cocked her fist back and punched them as hard as she could. The sound of flesh meeting flesh ringing out in the now silent restaurant.

Sean/Venom stood motionless, Revy's fist driven into where their face split between the two beings within the same body. But their expression remained the same, not even feeling the hit as they looked back into her now wavering eyes, her wall of armor shaking a bit as they stood there.

"Di **d yo** u for **ge** t **th** e re **aso** n wh **y** we **cam** e this **fa** r, Re **vy**?" they asked with a hollow tone at the same time. " **Di** d yo **u for** get w **ha** t we a **re?** Wh **at h** ad b **een** don **e t** o u **s**?" hand coming up and removing her fist from their face, while tightening their grip on it slowly. "D **o yo** u th **ink** we **wan** ted **to** be th **is w** ay? T **o ha** ve th **e li** fe **w** e **onc** e ha **d to** rn f **ro** m u **s?** "

"L **et** u **s te** ll y **o** u so **meth** ing **, Re** vy. Wh **en w** e we **re b** ein **g** he **ld a** nd ex **peri** men **te** d o **n b** y the Li **fe** F **ounda** tion, w **e le** arn **ed t** he cru **elt** y o **f w** hat some **wil** l un **leas** h o **n oth** ers f **or t** he sa **ke o** f th **eir** ow **n amb** itions **. A** nd wh **en w** e rea **lize** d th **is,** we l **et o** ur rag **e con** sume u **s. N** othi **ng st** ood i **n ou** r pat **h, i** nst **ill** ing fe **ar i** n th **ose** th **at t** hou **gh** t th **ey c** ou **ld c** on **tro** l an **d d** e **str** oy u **s.** "

"Bu **t wh** en i **t wa** s a **l** l o **ver**... **w** e rea **lize** d t **ha** t ev **eryth** ing we e **ver ch** eris **he** d w **as i** n da **nger**. Tha **t we** ha **d t** o le **ave** it **al** l b **ehin** d so **th** at tho **se w** e ca **re** d fo **r d** idn' **t suf** fer b **ecau** se of **us.** Ou **r fam** ily, ou **r fri** end **s, t** o th **em w** e ar **e de** ad **. W** e ma **y nev** er se **e the** m ag **ain.** "

They released her hand Revy said nothing while they looked up at her as Sean regained full control again.

"We realize now, that we're guilty of making our own assumptions of you back on the sub. You didn't choose this life because you wanted to, you did it for survival. Just like we had to when we escaped San Francisco. But the past doesn't have to control you, Revy. You may not have had choices before, but you have them now. The choices of what you really want to do with your life, instead of just squandering it."

"We lost our purpose once before, we don't intend on letting it happen again. And that means making sure that someone who, for the first time in a while, looked at us as another fucked up person instead of a monster, fall into the same category as those that destroyed our old life."

The gunslinger took another step back and held her head in her hands. Taking several deep breaths before speaking. "What the fuck do you want from me?" she asked quietly. "What is the point of this? What are you trying to get out of it?"

Sean gave a ghost of a smile, "Something the both of us are looking for. Someone who understands, who will watch our backs when the chips are down and are there at the end of the day to bitch at when shit gets too much while we take down all the alcohol we can find."

Revy sighed deeply as she put her hands on her hips, "Fucking-A. You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" she said poking him in the chest.

"You're one to talk there, _Becky_." the host said back with a smirk.

"Don't fucking call me that, dipshit! Or I'll shove a whole clip of bullets up your ass at muzzle velocity!" the gunslinger shouted while preparing to draw her other Cutlass.

"Freeze!"

"Mind you're own fucking business!" both of them shouted before they noticed an entire squad of police officers surrounding them with guns drawn. Through the crowd, an overweight officer, which must have been the one in charge, stepped to the front with a nightstick over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. I hear someone's making a ruckus in the market and it turns out to be you again." said Chief Watsup as he looked toward Revy. "Jesus, Revy. I've told you before, this isn't your private shooting gallery. Going off like that without concern for who's watching, try putting yourself in my shoes when I have to put out the damn fire."

The gunslinger scoffed, "Isn't this why we give you those fat envelopes?"

"I'm not saying don't do it," said Watsup. "Just do it where no one's gonna see you. I don't care if you go kill someone or play hide-the-apple. As long as there's no trouble, I don't have to cancel my golf plans and I can work on my short game in peace." he sighed, "Anyway, I'm bringing you both in. We've got paperwork to take care of on our end."

Sean shrugged while Revy waved him off. The two of them getting into the back of one of the cruisers after she gathered up her dropped weapon before they started away.

X

At the docks, Benny sat on the edge of the Lagoon with beer in hand watching the sunset just as Dutch came up with a grease covered rag in his hand. "Damn engine's still giving me trouble." he muttered.

"Here, have a cold one." the blonde said tossing him a can from the nearby cooler.

"Thanks." replied the Captain, cracking open the can and downing almost all of it in one go.

Benny went back to looking at the horizon, "You think those two worked out their issues? They've been gone all day."

"One can hope, Benny-boy." replied Dutch. "Those two, it's like an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Almost poetic, if it wasn't so volatile. Though if they can find some common ground, they'd be one hell of a team."

"Glad they're on our side then." said the computer tech.

"You and me both."

X

In the back of the cruiser heading toward the police station, Sean leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes to relax. He and Revy deciding to come back and pick up the car later when they were released.

"Hey, Sean." Revy said making him look her way as she dug out a fresh smoke from her pack. "Just one thing. Let me ask this and there will be no more trouble."

He nodded when he heard the seriousness in her voice. "Which side do you wanna be on?"

The host breathed out slowly, "We don't go anywhere we don't wanna be, Revy. Right where we are now, is just fine."

She leaned back in her own seat, satisfied by the answer with the cig between her lips. "What a fucked up day." she said breathing out the smoke.

Sean smiled as he looked out the window, "Don't know, seemed pretty productive to us." He missed the slight curling of Revy's lips as she looked out her own window. The sun dipping low in the distance as they headed into the city.

The gunslinger perked up when she felt something wrap gently around her right wrist. Looking down, she saw a black tendril that had sprouted from Sean's side. Part of her wanted the shake the appendage off, but the soft hum and gentle squeezing it was doing was oddly relaxing.

Somehow, she got the feeling the symbiote within Sean was offering it's own form of reconciliation before slowly releasing her wrist and disappearing back into its host.

Blinking, Revy gave a half smile again and looked back out the window beside her. "Yeah, guess you're right."

 **X**

 **A/N: One situation defused, god only knows how many more to come.**

 **I've been going over the storyline for Black Lagoon and I've been trying to figure out where I can make the biggest changes. Even though the anime was awesome, there were certain parts that I hope to alter for the sake of this story. Thus far, everything's been fine to a certain extent, but there are some areas that I wanna improve on in my own way.**

 **And slipping in Marvel cameos, name drops and even crossing over into MCU territory fully in the near future, will also make this a big project.**

 **All things considered, however, with how things are going it'll all be worth it. Till next time my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I keep this up, I just might be up for a world record. But I wanna keep my momentum going as long as I can while it's all still fresh.**

 **And with the content of this update, I think you all will like it just as much.**

 **X**

The Yellow Flag was filled with the usual sounds of yelling, drunk laughter and the various clouds of cigarette smoke. It was a Wednesday night, so the place wasn't as crowded as it usually was, though Sean liked the quiet at this point.

Sitting at his usual spot at the bar, bottle of Bacardi beside him that he was taking long swigs from in peace. He was alone, which was odd since the flag was the Lagoon's usual hang out. But the rest of the company had been called out on a small job outside of Roanapur and he decided to stay behind and take a personal day.

He wasn't really used to it, but the host was starting to get the hang of moments like these every so often. "Alone tonight?" asked Bao coming over and taking away the empty rum bottle and replacing it with a full one.

"Yeah. Decided to take a little time off for ourselves." Sean replied while laying a fresh $20 on the bar that the man picked up without hesitation. "Surprised you're in no rush to get us out of here, Bao. Usually your up in arms about it."

The Vietnamese bartender was the only one outside the Lagoon crew and Hotel Moscow that knew of what he was, given he had front row seats to the carnage unleashed on the Extra Order mercs some time ago.

When the host asked him about it, the man said that he'd seen a lot of shit, but he could tell when someone was trouble the moment they walked through the Yellow Flag's door. And as long as he and his _friend_ didn't cause trouble and wreck his bar, then they had nothing to worry about...as long as they paid their tab as well, of course.

Bao shrugged, "You, Benny and Dutch are fine. It's Revy that I have to take out a new fucking insurance policy on this place every other week." The host chuckled, the gunslinger's grenade-in-a-bottle outbursts of anger were legendary in every corner of the city. And he couldn't blame the barkeep for being a bit pissed for having to repair the flag every time it gets shot to hell.

It had been a month since their little shouting match at the market. And since then the two of them had been getting along better than before. Both able to work together without issue while exchanging wise-cracks back and forth. They'd started really working good as a team, which had stunned the hell out of Dutch and Benny.

 _ **"She's certainly less likely to shoot us in the face."**_ his other commented.

 _"One less thing to watch out for."_ Sean thought back, popping open the new bottle of Bacardi and taking a long pull from it.

The symbiote took in their surroundings before taking notice that they were being watched. _**"It appears that we've got ourselves another watcher tonight."**_ the Klyntar spoke, having its host turn his attention to the pixie-like figure sitting alone at the other end of the bar.

She was tiny compared to him. Couldn't be no bigger than 5'2'' at the most, dressed in gothic clothes complete with a corset beneath a heavy metal t-shirt with a black skirt and long leggings that went into her shin-length boots. He black hair was cropped short and spiked a bit in the back, her face was pretty with alabaster skin, black lipstick on her lips that were currently sipping from a martini that was sitting in front of her.

What his other was pointing out was the fact that the girl was glancing every so often, doing her best to be subtle.

 _ **"She looks like she could use some company."**_ the symbiote offered. It wasn't the first time Sean had garnered the attention of the women in Roanapur. Most of which were the hookers on the street, but it was the stronger women who held themselves a certain way that garnered the most attention from them.

Sean rolled his eyes, but decided to at least offer a drinking buddy to the lonely girl. Besides, she looked pretty cute, in a sadistic goth kind of way.

Taking his rum, he walked around the bar and sat on the stool beside her. She gave no indication of his change of seating, though he could make out a slight coloring of her cheeks.

"Evening." he said, casually taking another swig from the bottle in front of him.

The girl didn't respond, slowly taking another drink of her martini. In the faded light of the bar, the host noticed that when she tilted her head back her neck would be exposed and revealing a nasty scar across her throat.

 _"She can't talk."_ Sean thought, the depth and jagged appearance of it looked like it could have damaged her vocal cords.

 _ **"Then perhaps we should do most of the talking."**_ replied his other.

"Name's Sean. Hope you don't mind, but it looked like we both could use a drinking buddy tonight." said Sean, the girl's grey eyes regarding him briefly before going back down to her drink again. The two of them sitting in silence for a long while, though there didn't seem to be any awkwardness in the air between them.

Occasionally, the host would talk about something random. The weather, local gossip, even telling a couple of corny jokes which he swore had her lip curling a little. Simply doing his best to fill the void.

A couple hours after sitting beside her, the girl stood. Leaving a few dollars on the bar before leaving just as silently as she had arrived.

 _"Can't tell if that was a cold shoulder or not."_ thought the host.

Bao came over and collected the money, pausing when he found something mixed in with it.

"Mason, I think this is for you." he grunted, holding out a piece of paper that Sean accepted and read;

 _Fredricka, (XXX)XXX-XXXX_

 _ **"A name and a number, looks like you're developing a list of potential mates already."**_ said the symbiote with a knowing grin in its tone.

Sean shook his head, pocketing the paper and finishing off his own drink before calling it a night as well. He and the others had another assignment in the next couple of days and he'd need to be rested up for when they headed out.

When he stepped on to the street outside the bar, the host froze in his tracks. An unusual feeling crawling up his back that he didn't like.

Turning around, his eyes searched every dark corner, alley and building top in the immediate area. His other silent, having sensed the same thing he had but could no longer find the source.

The feeling passed as quickly as it came, and when they both were sure that they were in the clear they started making their way back home.

Both host and symbiote missing the figure they stepped out of the shadows on a rooftop half a block away.

X

A few days later, the Black Lagoon was on its way back to Roanapur with their cargo for the Manisarera Cartel.

Only this time, the cargo they were transporting wasn't guns, drugs, or anything materialistic. This time it was a person.

A 12 year old boy to be precise. One who is part of a very wealthy South American family that they were to hand over to a buyer carrier in Hat Yai. Revy had been put in charge of keeping an eye on the kid, but the boy was able to short out her last frayed nerve in record time and Sean had to take her place.

Neither the host or his other liked the situation. Transporting goods illegally may not have been right in most parts of the world, but it happened regardless. Transporting people, children at that, for dangerous cartels to be passed off? It just didn't sit well.

Currently, Sean was sitting in the cabin with the boy, whose name was Garcia Lovelace. Naturally, the kid hated his guts. The host couldn't blame him, being kidnapped and sold of to a gang would put anyone in a pissed off/terrified mood.

Though, he and the symbiote had to admit the boy had guts.

A couple slices of pizza splattered against the wall behind Sean, who had tilted his head out of the way to avoid it. "Wasting good food won't help the situation, kid." he said while sitting in a folding chair backwards with his arms resting on the back.

"Saint Maria will make you all pay for this!" Garcia shouted, keeping up a brave front.

Sean sighed, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, we don't feel right about any of this either.", he stood up and sat down beside the boy, one knee bent with his arm resting on it. "If it were up to us, you'd be back home with your family."

Garcia blinked in surprise at the anti-hero, "You're not like the tattooed woman and the big black man."

"We should hope so...we lack the equipment to be a woman and we're as white as can be." the host quipped with a light smirk. Garcia blinked again, but couldn't fight the smile forcing itself on his face.

After a few moments, the boy spoke again, "The men on the boat who put me here, they didn't tell me much. I'm gonna be sold, aren't I?"

Sean didn't know how to answer him, even his other was having difficulty.

"You don't have to answer." Garcia said, "I'll be fine. I know my father will save me."

"The Lovelace family is one of the head 13 Households, right?" asked the host, "Currently the lowest, if we've heard correctly."

The boy scowled, "It's true, we've been struggling lately. But we get by. My father is old fashioned, he chooses not to get involved in unnecessary side businesses. Our business wasn't going well, but the plantations were stable...until the mafia came in."

"They came to buy our land by force. A geological test showed that lanthanides could be found there. When my father refused, they showed their true colors. They harassed our farms, but father still wouldn't give into them." explained Garcia.

 _ **"Lanthanides...rare earth."**_ the symbiote said, learning the periodic table of elements from its host.

Sean nodded, "Explains why they took you, leverage."

"You believe me?" asked the kid.

"We know when people lie to us." replied the host, "You're not looking for pity, just explaining why you're here. You're a smart kid."

Garcia looked at the man oddly, "You're...different. It's not just the strange way you speak."

"Would you believe us if we said we had an alien lifeform living inside us?" Sean said while sending a smirk at the boy. Said boy only blinked in response.

X

"So, the cartel was bullshitting us." said Dutch some time later. Sean having come into the helm and informed them what he had learned about their young guest.

"Nothing about this sit's right with us, Dutch." said the host. "If the cartel knows all this, what else haven't they told us?"

Revy sighed dramatically, "You sure the kid wasn't just trying to get to you with that fuckin' puppy-dog look?"

The symbiote slithered out of Sean in its serpentine form, **"The spawnling was telling the truth. He puts up a brave front, but he knows he has nothing to gain trying to get sympathy from us."**

Dutch thought for a few moments, "It doesn't make sense. They had the kid. If what you to are saying is true, why not ask for a ransom themselves?"

"They're pissed off." Revy said bluntly. "There's nothing that mafias and cartels hate more than shit getting rubbed in their faces."

Dutch pulled back on the accelerator and brought the Lagoon almost to a stop. "If their face is what's at stake, then this is gonna be a hassle." he turned and looked at the other two, "I'm gonna put a little insurance on our shipment before we deliver it. I'll ask Balalaika to check behind the scenes"

Sean turned and left the helm and headed toward the back of the boat. **"The spawnling's not getting to the cartel, is he?"** asked the symbiote as it slithered around to face its host, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Sean replied.

X

They made it back to the docks just as night fell, the crew and their 'cargo' disembarking and heading toward the car.

"Hey, get moving!" Revy shouted, going to take a swing at the back of Garcia's head when a hand grabbed her wrist in an iron grip.

The gunslinger looked back and saw Sean glaring at her, "He's a kid, you're an adult. Fucking act like one." he said darkly. He pushed passed her while she flipped him off. "Come on, little man." he said to the boy, leading him to the Roadrunner.

They all got into the car as Benny drove them, the host being sure to sit between Revy and Garcia to avoid the volatile female from getting at him.

"So, what? You hoping to get hired by this brat as a bodyguard now?" Revy sniped at Sean.

"We can't afford more than one servant." said Garcia as he looked out his window. "She's our maid, Roberta. And even though she's a maid, she's no good at cleaning or chores, and she's a bit clumsy...but..."

"But?" Sean asked, even Revy and the others were listening in now.

"Well, we all lived at my father's house. Father, Roberta and myself, we all lived peacefully. I didn't have many friends to play with, so Roberta would play with me. I especially loved to arm wrestle with her. I would win every time, she was arm wrestling me one day...when _they_ came." Garcia paused, remembering when the cartels came to his family's land.

"Roberta knew what was going on long before I did. The moment she sensed that they were coming, she stiffened. I tried to beat her with my usual strength, but...her arm was like steel. Roberta always lost to me on purpose. I realized then that she had a reason to always act like a weak maid."

Sean started to wonder what kind of 'maid' this Roberta was. Though he had nothing to go on considering he hadn't met the woman himself.

They pulled up outside the Yellow Flag and stepped out, going through the front doors to see a large group of men all crowded around the bar and laughing.

"Did you hear that? 'Be rude', she says. This bitch!" one of them exclaimed with tint of an accent in his voice. "She makes me laugh! What are you gonna do, huh?!"

"I am afraid I will not be able to hold back." a woman's voice spoke softly. Garcia stiffened at Sean's side, his eyes going to the woman with violet colored hair with a braid over each shoulder dressed in a maid's outfit and round glasses holding an umbrella in one hand and a large suitcase in the other.

"Please pardon me." she added, raising the umbrella at the laughing cartel members. "Well then, enjoy yourselves."

Without warning, the end of the umbrella fired with the powerful blast of a shotgun. The man she had been aiming at flew backwards with his chest riddled with buckshot as he slammed through a table a couple feet behind him.

"Shit, didn't this place just reopen?" asked Dutch.

"Dutch, I know what I want for Christmas." Revy threw in, eyes locked on the maid and her umbrella-gun.

"Damn bitch! Kill her!" the leader shouted as he and his men drew their guns.

The maid didn't show any emotion, "Please so as you wish, if you can." she said in the same soft tone.

"Roberta!" Garcia said in shock, attracting the attention of the Lagoon crew.

The cartel members opened fire. Roberta ducked and rolled to the side, avoiding every bullet as she crouched down and opened her umbrella. Rounds piercing through it non-stop until their clips ran empty.

Lowering their guns, the gangsters chuckled at believing they had killed the maid...only for the umbrella to roll to the side to reveal her crouched behind her suitcase now covered in dents.

Before they had a chance to reload, Roberta was on her feet. Firing her umbrella repeatedly into their ranks. Men and blood went flying in different directions with each pull of the trigger, but not a single round struck her.

 _ **"Her eyes."**_ Sean heard his other whisper. _**"They are cold, unfeeling. The eyes of a hunter stalking prey."**_

 _"She's definitely no ordinary maid. She killed these guys like a heavily trained soldier."_ the host thought back.

"Looks like we've walked into a bad fight." said Dutch as they all hunkered down by a couple overturned tables, "But the fact that they're distracted works in our favor. We should take off while their busy."

"Where to?" asked Sean, keeping himself close to Garcia so he and his other could shield him.

"We can go fishing at Phunket beach until all this cools down." replied the Captain, another body flew past them. "Really not in the mood for a shootout while drinking."

"Same here." said Benny in agreement. Revy didn't look happy about leaving in the middle of a gunfight, but went along with it anyway while Sean nodded as well.

"Alright, the kid stays here. Don't wanna go for a walk with a Claymore landmine." said Dutch, motioning for the others to follow him to the other exit since the front door was a warzone.

Garcia shivered with tears in his eyes as he watched Roberta tear through the gangsters in the bar. "I...I didn't know." he said, not believing what he was seeing. "Roberta, she's not someone capable of killing. But...why..."

Before Sean could say anything back to him, they all heard Revy yelling at Bao. "I have nothing to do with this!"

Everything in the Yellow Flag went still.

"Lagoon Company! What are you guys doing here?!" one of the cartel members called out. "What happened to the cargo you were delivering to us?!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Abrego!" Dutch called back.

The man, Abrego, then saw Garcia hiding behind Sean. "What's the cargo doing here?! Did you ignore our contract?!"

Roberta turned to them, here eyes locking onto Garcia, "Young Master." she said, just the barest hint of surprise in her tone. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"...Roberta." the boy said, still in shock at seeing her take down so many people.

"Your father has been very worried about you. Come now, we must go home. I'll explain myself later." said the maid before she turned her gaze to Sean, "Who are these people with you?"

She raised her umbrella-

"Roberta, no!" Garcia shouted, standing in front of the host just before Revy ran up and put a Cutlass to his head.

"Stand back, maid." she said in clear warning. "Everyone here would rather be alive than dead. As long as you don't start shooting, you'll get the 'young master' home in one piece. Without his brains getting splattered on the floor. Get what I'm saying?"

"I am thinking." Roberta said, lapsing into silence.

"We're not done with you!" another gangster shouted, running at the maid's back only for her to aim her umbrella-gun over her shoulder and fired. His body hitting the ground a moment later.

A tense standoff stretched on, neither side making a move in fear of setting off the unstable powder-keg the situation had become.

"I have finished thinking." Roberta said finally. "A blessing for the living. Flowers for the dead. Wield a sword for justice. The punishment of death fro the villains."

"Like this, we join at the line of saints." Garcia finished with a smile on his face, "The Lovelace family creed."

"I cannot agree to your request." said Roberta, "I will get the young master home in one piece. However, I must work in accordance to this creed. In the name of Santa Maria." she swung her briefcase around to reveal a hole in the side, "The hammer of righteousness to all injustice!"

Gunfire erupted in the bar yet again. Machine gun fire erupting from the travel bag while Revy threw Garcia aside and fired back at the maid as she ran for the bar. Bao shouting at her to stay away as she dove over the counter. Roberta took aim with the case, an explosive projectile launching from it and detonating behind the bar, kicking up shattered glass and debris.

"Revy!" Dutch shouted, watching her body hit the floor and laid motionless.

At the entrance to the bar, Abrego kept shooting at Roberta. "It's time for you to die! Bloodhound of Flourencia!"

Roberta showed a twitch of surprise before focusing her attention on him.

"Benny! How's Revy?!" Sean called out, both he and Garcia coming down behind the bar were Dutch and the tech wizard were taking cover.

The gunslinger was alive, but out cold. Her eyes glazed over staring at nothing.

"Her injuries are minor, but she's got a concussion." said Benny after checking her over.

"We're getting the fuck outta here!" Dutch shouted over the gunfire, slinging Revy's arm over his shoulder and half-carrying her toward the door. "Sean! Let's go!"

The host nodded, but felt a small hand grab his larger one and looked down to see Garcia looking back with a pleading expression. "Please. Take me with you."

Roberta stopped shooting and looked over at him in surprise.

"I can't. I can't deal with this. I don't like this, Roberta!" he shouted to the maid in anguish.

Sean quickly scooped the boy in his arms, not even acknowledging Roberta dropping her unusual weapon as she watched the two run out the door after the others.

Abrego approached her and aimed his gun at the back of her head, "Now I remember...those words of yours earlier." he said with a grin while his men that were till alive got back up. "The Bloodhound of Florencia. I can't believe you're alive. Not even Jesus would have noticed."

"These four years since you left the Colombian Revolutionary Army, everyone from the drug cartels to Interpol have been after you! The cartels put a $400,000 bounty on your head. Dead or alive!"

All of the remaining gangsters aimed their weapons at the maid. "Luck is finally on my side!" Abrego pressed on, laughing, "If I bring your head back, I'll be a Lieutenant of the cartel!"

Roberta slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder at them. "I no longer have a reason to keep you alive." she said, cutting all of their laughter short as she turned around fully. "If you will excuse me, I must be on my way. Please accept this."

Raising her dress, she curtsied. "Now, everybody. Farewell." It was then a dozen grenades fell out on to the floor and spread everywhere.

X

Right as they made it outside, the symbiote suddenly tensed. _**"Sean COVER!"**_ The host dropped to the ground, cradling the boy in his arms close just as the Yellow Flag exploded. Fire and debris blowing out the windows as the ground itself shook violently.

Garcia clenched his eyes, opening them when he didn't feel heat or pain and looked up...only to not believe what he was seeing.

Sean crouched above him, his right arm encased in black flesh with a large shield shaped like a dome made of the same substance erected in front of them. Shielding them from the blast.

When the immediate danger was over, the host dispelled the shield and absorbed his other back into himself before picking Garcia back up and jumping into the backseat of the Roadrunner beside the still unconscious Revy.

"Damn. She's unbelievably thorough." said Dutch, the flaming wreckage of the Yellow Flag reflected in his sunglasses. He looked in the rear-view, "Sean, dammit! I told you to leave the kid behind!"

"Take it out of our paycheck." the host snapped back after slamming the door. "Hit the gas! She's not dead!"

That was all that needed to be said as Benny slammed his foot down on the pedal. The tires squealing as the Roadrunner shot down the road.

Within the fires of the burning building, Roberta slowly stepped out. Not even a scratch on her as she watched the tail-lights of the car disappear before making her way to one of the other cars nearby.

The night was far from over.

 **X**

 **A/N: It seems Sean's about to be very popular with the ladies...in more ways than one. How will Venom fair against the Bloodhound of Florencia? And who has been watching them? All this and more answered next time folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As one of my reviewers had clearly stated, Sh** has gotten real. But by the end of this update, you'll see just how REAL sh** has gotten.**

 **X**

"Where should we go?" asked Benny, driving the Roadrunner as fast as he could control while putting as much distance between them and the Yellow Flag as possible.

"The real question is, is there any place _to_ go?" Dutch amended. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was a killer robot from the future."

"Would explain a lot." added Sean as he kept trying to wake up Revy. But the gunslinger was out cold and showing no signs of coming around. "Revy's still out of it too."

"And that woman will be hunting for us with her little boy in our possession." said the Captain, not liking the situation with a large bullseye on their backs. "We'll head for the port. Benny, get us back to the Lagoon!"

"On it!" Benny punched the gas a bit harder as they got on to the freeway.

Sean looked over at Garcia who hadn't spoken a word since they escaped the Yellow Flag. The kid had to be going through a lot, even more so when he saw one of the very few people he trusted become an unstoppable killer.

 _ **"The spawnling is the least of our worries. The female is coming!"**_ his other shouted, forcing the host to look out the back window to see a black Mercedes gaining on them with a familiar maid in the driver's seat.

"Shit. She's right behind us!" he called to the front. Dutch whirling around and Benny looking in the rear-view at their pursuer. Both men cursing loudly as the newer model car sped up to triple digits and came up along side them.

Dutch pulled out his .357 and started firing out his window. Roberta pulled away only to come back in and slam into the side of their car with hers, nearly sending them into the guardrail on the other side.

The Mercedes pulled back, Sean leaned out his own window with Desert Eagle in hand as he fired on the maid with Dutch. Bullets tearing into the hood of the car, but did little to nothing to slow down the driver.

One more shot caused the hood to pop open with a plumb of black smoke.

"Dammit! She just won't die!" Dutch shouted as he stopped to reload. The Mercedes pulled up along side them, Roberta's arm shooting out and grabbing onto the Captain's in an almost super-human like grip. The maid pulling to the point she almost had the larger man almost out the window.

"Let go you bitch!" Dutch bellowed, driving his fist into Roberta's forearm several times, hoping to free his own. But the woman didn't even flinch with each strike with her eyes locked forward.

Sean slapped a fresh clip into his eagle before looking down at a scared Garcia. "Stay with Benny and Dutch, keep your head down." He climbed out his own window up on to the roof of the Roadrunner, bracing himself before jumping the small gap on to the other one. His other covering his arms and legs as he sank his claws into the dense metal of the Mercedes.

The impact shook the car, forcing Roberta to release Dutch as it started to spin. Allowing the rest of the crew to escape.

"You think they stand a chance?" asked Benny as he watched the maid and their friend disappear behind them.

"Here's to hoping." Dutch replied as he hastily reloaded his .357.

X

 _ **"What exactly was our plan here?"**_ asked the symbiote while its host clung on to the roof of the maid's car.

 _"Honestly, I was just winging it."_ came the reply as the Mercedes jerked from side to side to try and send him flying. Sean changed into his complete Venom form. Flipping down and landing on the hood, he glared at Roberta who leered right back at him.

Strangely, not at all bothered by the black-skinned beast on the front of her car.

 **"Pull over!"** Venom roared, claws digging into the metal frame to keep him planted.

Roberta's response was to pull out her umbrella-gun and fire through the windshield. The glass shattering and buckshot peppered the creature's front. But he held firm, swinging his other set of claws through the new opening, forcing the maid to duck as they sheared through the leather headrest.

Another blast from the concealed weapon struck him in the jaw, making him stagger and roll back on to the roof. Venom then started weaving back and forth as more holes were blasted through from within.

Growling, the anti-hero grabbed the edge of the roof with both claws. Glass cracked and metal groaning before he tore the chunk of the car right from the frame, turning it into a crude convertible.

Roberta looked over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed as she turned and aimed her umbrella-gun.

Venom opened his mouth and bit down on the weapon, effectively biting it in half and making it useless. The maid quickly switched to a knife with a spiked handle that she swung at the beast who caught her arm.

 **"You're going to have to try better than that."** the anti-hero said with a shark-like grin.

The maid gave no expression as her other hand snapped up, a Glock held in it that she fired directly into Venom's right 'eye'. The shot making the creature recoil as Roberta spun the wheel and slammed the guardrail and sent him flying off.

 _"Oh SHIT!"_ Sean shouted within their shared mind as Venom fell several hundred feet to the street below, landing on a parked car that shattered and crumpled in on itself when they landed.

Sitting up, the creature shook the glass from his head before looking up at all the stunned people that were standing around staring at him agape.

 **"So much for low profile."** Venom muttered before he spotted an old motorcycle nearby.

X

With the others. Benny was carefully driving them through various back alleys, doing his best to keep them off the main streets in the hopes of losing the homicidal maid while at the same time hoping that Sean was able to deal with her.

"Once we're out to sea, it doesn't matter who she is." said the tech wizard.

They stopped to go around a pickup truck, "Damn. This isn't good, Benny. We'll lose speed this way." said Dutch anxiously.

"Her radiator's shot, her car won't run." replied Benny, "And Sean wouldn't make it easy for her either."

The Captain shook his head, "My earlier assumption wasn't a joke. Imagine her an invincible killing machine. Even if Sean could hold her off, it wouldn't be for very long." he motioned ahead of him, "Turn at the next curb. Get back onto the main road and go full speed! I'll do what I can to wake Revy."

Benny did as instructed while Dutch leaned into the back and started slapping the unconscious gunslinger.

This was before a familiar Mercedes came flying off of a rooftop and nearly landed on top of them.

"SHIT!" Benny shouted, cranking the wheel and only managing to clip the front end of the Roadrunner on the falling car.

From the driver's seat, Roberta fired at them with her Glock. Hitting one of their tires and sending it skidding into a lamp post while her car crashed upside-down through a shop window.

Dutch groaned, holding his head when everything stopped spinning. "Everyone alright? Benny?"

The tech wizard groaned as he sat up with blood dripping down from a cut on his forehead.

A small group had gathered around the wreckage of the other car, trying to see if there was anyone alive. A white-gloved fist smashed out the back window sending people running in alarm as Roberta climbed out.

"Shit! The engine won't turn over!" Benny exclaimed as he tried to start the car again.

Dutch had his revolver aimed at the maid as she started running toward them, pumping her arms and gaining speed.

The Roadrunner roared to life and Benny punched it. Roberta following after them and keeping up with them until she took out her knife and jumped, stabbing the blade into the trunk and holding on.

"Get down!" Dutch shouted, turning back and aiming his .357 out the back window.

"No! Don't shoot Roberta! Garcia shouted, before ducking down as the Captain started firing. The maid avoiding the rounds and landing on the roof of the car. Drawing a pistol in each hand that she shot into the front seats.

"If something like this could kill her, we wouldn't have this problem, kid." Dutch muttered, firing back while at the same time trying not to be hit by any rounds coming their way.

Up ahead, a large truck came through an intersection that the crew was about to pass through. Forcing Benny to turn left off the main road to avoid it.

"Damn it! Dutch! We're off the main road!" he shouted, a bullet whizzing past his ear and hitting the dashboard. "This way leads to the ocean. It's a dead end ahead!"

The Roadrunner crashed through a chainlink fence-gate and into a shipping yard. A couple barrels being struck as well and sent upward, striking Roberta a few times and sending her skidding back on the roof.

With so much happening all at once, Benny had no chance to slow the car down when the road came to an end. The Roadrunner slamming head-on into a shipping crate.

X

The car crashed back down on all fours again and a dull silence shrouded the yard. Dutch sat up in his seat and adjusted his sunglasses, "Guess there's a payoff for being religious." he muttered to himself, "All survivors, answer me."

"I'm alive..barely." said Benny.

"Kid, you okay?" asked the Captain.

"Uh huh." replied Garcia, more than a little shaken up. "Miss Revy is still out though."

Looking out his shattered window, Benny gasped when he saw Roberta drop down from the crate she had been thrown into from the crash. Her glasses broken and outfit torn in a couple places, but she was alive and still on the hunt.

"What the fuck is that woman made of?!" the tech wizard, doing nothing to hide his horror about the unstoppable maid as she stalked toward them.

Dutch aimed his revolver in her direction, even though he knew deep down that it would do them no good. And with Revy still down the didn't stand a chance against whatever the hell this woman was.

Just as she was closing in, the night air was pierced with the sound of a small motor. Over a stack of shipping crates, a motorcycle came flying through the air with Sean riding on it. The host leaping off his ride and landing on his feet between Roberta and the wrecked Roadrunner as the small vehicle crashed on the other side of the yard.

Rising to his full height, Sean glared at the maid who paused in her steps.

"We don't wanna fight you, Roberta." the host said as calm as possible. "But if you keep trying to kill our friends, we won't hold back."

The maid said nothing, opting to leer at him with those cold blue eyes.

Sean knew that there was only on objective on her mind, getting Garcia home safe. No matter who or what got in her way, she would kill or destroy everything if it meant that she could get her charge out of harms way.

He and his other respected that a great deal, none of what she was doing was because she wanted to. She was doing all of this for Garcia, because it was her job as his caretaker, his protector.

 _"We can't keep doing this."_ Sean thought with a deep sigh. His other hummed in agreement.

"Garcia." he said, surprising everyone. The boy slowly climbed out of the car and approached the host with hesitation. "You need to go home, with Roberta."

Garcia looked at him in shock, even Roberta blinked in surprise. Sean knelt down beside him, "Look, we know everything you've seen has scared you. But your protector here did everything that she did for the sake of bringing you back to your father. She cares about you, enough so that she became something that she obviously had tried to leave in her past just to ensure you were safe."

He saw the kid look at his maid with hesitation, "Garcia." Sean said, getting the boy's attention again. "Roberta is still the same person she has always been. Her past doesn't change who she is to you now. She hunted us down because we were keeping you from her, from her protection. We can't fault her for going above and beyond for someone she cares for."

"You. You are not like your comrades." said Roberta. "You weren't intending on giving the young master to the cartel, were you?"

"No, we weren't." replied Sean honestly. "We've done horrible things. Killed people, stolen, even if it was all from people less moral than us. But we draw the line at anything involving children. Especially when those children don't deserve to be in this hell."

"It's good to see your morality is as strong as ever." another female voice spoke out, two seconds before headlights from several cars kicked on, blinding everyone for a second before they noticed a line of men with guns standing in front of them with Balalaika standing at the head.

All around the ship yard, men in uniforms stood upon crates with automatic weapons aimed down at them.

Balalaika approached them with long, meaningful strides. "Let me be honest, Miss Maid." she said casually, "We, at Hotel Moscow, had intended to start a war against the Manisarela Cartel from the beginning."

Behind her, two of her men forced a South American man to his knees and pointed guns at his head while she continued, "Taking care of them was my job, but you saved me the trouble. Right now, their headquarters in Venezuela should be in ruins. Therefore, all of the problems have been solved. The case of Garcia being kidnapped has also been dealt with. There is no more reason for any of you to fight anymore."

"She's right, Roberta." said Garcia. "Let's just go home. I...I don't wanna see you with a gun anymore."

"I agree with you, boy." said Balalaika. "But...does the Bloodhound agree?"

"Bloodhound?" asked the kid.

"Oh, my. So you don't know? She's-"

Roberta went to stop the mob boss from speaking, but found a pistol pressed between her eyes. "I'd stay there, if I were you." Balalaika said in clear warning, all guns around them now aimed at the maid. "This isn't some servant who looks good walking the dog. 'The Bloodhound of Florencia', Rosarita Cisneros. Trained as an assassin in Cuba, she's a former FARC guerrilla. Wanted internationally fro multiple kidnappings and murders. And she's suspected of taking part in the bombing of the US Embassy in Tegucigalpa. She's a real, hardcore terrorist."

"Is it true, Roberta?" asked Garcia, having trouble believing what he had been told.

Roberta bowed her head, clenching her fists. "I...I had no intention of deceiving you, young master. However, there are things in this world that you're better off not knowing. What she has said, is the truth. I...I once believed, in the morning of revolution that would bring justice to this world. For that reason, I became a soldier."

"In my pursuit of he ideal, I killed in every place imaginable. Politicians, entrepreneurs, anti-revolutionists, election management members. I even killed women and children. Dyeing many nights with blood and facing many cold-hearted mornings, what I realized in the end was...that I was no revolutionist. I was nothing but a guard dog for the mafia and their cocaine fields."

Roberta smiled sardonically, "Isn't it ironic? The revolutionists joined forces with the cartels. Saying that a revolution would not happen solely on ideals. As they blurted out those words, they sold their souls. I left the military. The one who took me in then was my deceased father's friend, none other than Master Diego Lovelace...your father."

Garcia gasped, the former soldier turned maid looking to him, her eyes cast to the ground still. "Young master, allowing your kidnapping to happen was negligence on my part. I did not have any other way to save you than becoming my old, steel self that I once abandoned. Bloodhound. Guard dog. That was the only way that I, being called a dog, could repay you with my life."

"Don't say that!" Garcia shouted, "You're not a dog, Roberta! You're my family!" the boy ran forward and embraced Roberta with all his strength. "I don't know any Bloodhound! She probably died somewhere! That Rosarita woman has probably gone to some unknown faraway place, burdened with her sins! She's got nothing to do with you, Roberta! You're my Roberta!"

"...Young Master." Roberta whispered.

"Please, can we just go to our home, Roberta?" the boy asked, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

The maid knelt down, took out a handkerchief and cleaned his eyes, "Boys are not meant to cry so easily, young master."

Sean smiled at the scene before him, turning to Balalaika. "I take it everything's well in hand?"

"Yes. Although I am sorry you and the others went through all this trouble." replied the Russian leader.

The host shook his head, "It happens, at least things turned out..." he trailed off when that feeling from a few nights ago came back with avengence. His other shifting within as something agitated it.

Turning his eyes to the other side of the yard, someone stood where the sun was beginning to rise over the ocean.

 _ **"...Sean."**_ his other said, sensing a large amount of familiarity in the air surrounding the unknown individual as they started making their way toward everybody.

Balalaika's men all aimed their weapons at them, preparing to fire as they became more visible.

A man in his 30's wearing a tattered trench coat. Bald and face gaunt with dark circles under their eyes, looking to be on the verge of collapse from either exhaustion or disease.

"Identify yourself!" Balalaika called out to the man, drawing her own weapon from beneath her military coat and preparing the order for her men.

The man stopped, his almost dead gaze centered solely on Sean who tensed when he and his other felt the connection.

"...No...it can't be." the host said out loud.

"Sean?" asked Dutch.

"Call you're men back." Sean told Balalaika, not taking his eyes off the man.

"Why would we-"

"He's one of us!" the host interrupted her just as the man seemed to explode in a blast of tendrils. All of them wrapping and coiling around him and forming into a large humanoid shape.

Everyone watched as an eight-foot creature stood in the man's place. Similar to Venom except its flesh was dark-grey with black veins stretching across its frame. It's head was a bit longer, almost lizard-like, but had the same number of sharp fangs and wide, jagged eyes.

The creature, another symbiote, rose to its full height and pointed a clawed finger at Sean and spoke in a deep, grave voice.

 **"We've been looking for you...** _ **PAPA!**_ **"**

 **X**

 **A/N:...Sh**, meet fan. I know a lot of you wanted a bigger fight between Roberta and Sean/Venom, but with what is coming next, I think It'll more than make up for it.**

 **I won't leave you guys in the wind for too long, next update coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Been a couple days, but with what I've got for you all it was more than worth the wait.**

 **X**

 _Everyone watched as an eight-foot creature stood in the man's place. Similar to Venom except its flesh was dark-grey with black veins stretching across its frame. It's head was a bit longer, almost lizard-like, but had the same number of sharp fangs and wide, jagged eyes._

 _The creature, another symbiote, rose to its full height and pointed a clawed finger at Sean and spoke in a deep, grave voice._

 _ **"We've been looking for you...PAPA!"**_

X

Sean transformed into Venom and growled dangerously at the other symbiote. **"Who the hell are you?"**

 **"What's the matter,** _ **Papa**_ **? Don't you recognize your own spawn?"** the creature hissed with a wide grin.

Venom blinked, mind turning as the symbiote remembered something. **"It can't be..."**

"Venom?" asked Balalaika, her body tense along with her men and everyone else in the ship yard.

 **"At the Life Foundation, when the scientists experimented on us, they removed pieces of us for study...this must have been one of the pieces."** the anti-hero grit his teeth and clenched his clawed fists.

The other symbiote grinned even wider, **"We are called Riot, and we were created for one reason."** his claws extended as long and as sharp as katana blades, **"To hunt down, and kill dear old** _ **DADDY**_ **!"**

Riot lunged, Venom charged forward and met him half-way. Both symbiotes slamming into each other with the strength of two trucks head-on at full speed.

Venom grabbed the younger symbiote's face, narrowly avoiding a slash of his claws as he threw him across the yard and into the side of a shipping crate. Riot roared, holding out his arm as it shifted into a spiked ball at the end of a tendril that he hurled at his sire who lept aside as the hardened substance slammed the asphalt and made a crater.

Using the tendril like a bungie cable, Riot slingshot forward. His other arm shifting into a large scythe that he swung at Venom with the intention of taking his head off.

Forming a shield with his left arm, Venom blocked the attack before delivering a solid uppercut to the younger symbiote's jaw. Following up with a double-handspring kick to his chest that sent them into the air where he jumped up and slammed both fists on to Riot and sent him crashing back to the ground.

 **"You lack experience, spawnling."** Venom rumbled, grabbing Riot by the head and lifting him up-

Riot's eyes snapped open, grin reappearing as his form became covered in sharp spines that all fired out of him in multiple directions.

Everyone hit the deck, the projectiles spearing through anything and everything in their path, two of Balalaika's men taking direct hits and dying instantly. The anti-hero stumbled back with several of the spines sticking out of his chest a moment before Riot speared him through the middle, both of them crashing through several crates and disappearing.

"Everyone alright?" Balalaika called out.

"Jace and Yuri are KIA, Kapitan." Boris reported, holding his arm where one of Riot's spikes had grazed him.

Dutch and Benny came out from behind the Roadrunner, Revy between them with the car riddled with hardened spikes. Roberta standing, having covered Garcia with her body to protect him.

"What...What were those things?" the Lovelace heir asked, still not believing what he had just seen.

"Something that'll take too long to explain." said Balalaika as she took out her radio, "All squads, I want eyes on the new target. If you have a shot, take it. But do not hit Venom." she ordered.

 _"Acknowledged, Kapitan."_ replied one of her men just as a series of loud roars and crashes could be heard on the far side of the shipping yard.

"Grr...dammit. What the fuck happened?" Revy groaned as she started to come around.

"You picked a hell of time to wake up." said Dutch just before Venom and Riot came crashing through another stack of crates. The two Klyntar clawing and biting at each other like rabid animals as they tried to tear one another apart.

The gunslinger snapped out of her daze quickly, "What the fuck?! There's TWO of them?!"

"Apparently the Life Foundation managed to force Sean's symbiote to reproduce." said Benny. "Now it's come around to kill Venom."

Riot roared, making its claws long again and started slashing back and forth at Venom. The older symbiote avoided the strikes, firing a tendril into his offspring's face and slamming it into the ground, swinging its own claws upward and tearing a chunk of the enemy Klyntar away and exposing a bit of the Human host underneath.

The two jumped apart. **"Why do you fight us, spawnling?"** questioned Venom, wondering what the younger symbiote's motives were.

 **"It is what we were bred for."** hissed Riot. **"When we gained sentience, we had no purpose. The ones in white, they gave us purpose. Gave us a host. In exchange for terminating the one who betrayed them. Betrayed** _ **US**_ **!"**

 _"The Life Foundation brainwashed him."_ Sean said within their shared mind. _"Who knows what the hell else those bastards did to him during those experiments."_

Venom rumbled in anger, **"You may share our genetics...but you are not a true Klyntar! You, are nothing more than a byproduct of Drake's madness forced from our flesh."**

Riot grinned, **"We are more than what you ever thought you were! And we will prove our worth by tearing you and your host apart!"** the enemy symbiote stabbed both its arms into the ground.

At first nothing happened, then Venom shot his eyes downward and immediately backflipped as large spikes started shooting up through the Earth. Forced to jump and roll in several directions to not get impaled.

Of course he wasn't the only one who had to get out of harms way.

Roberta grabbed Garcia and lept aside as the spikes shot up from where they had been standing. Dutch, Benny, Revy, Balalaika and Boris all doing the same.

"Fuck this! That other slime-bag's going down!" Revy shouted, drawing both of her Cutlasses and charging into the fray.

"Revy!" Dutch called after her, "Crazy bitch."

Garcia looked up at his maid, "Roberta, they need help!"

"Young master?" asked Roberta.

"Sean saved me. He looked out for me and protected me ever since his crew took me in. I don't know _what_ he is, but he's not a bad person." replied the boy. "I know I said I didn't want you to pick up a gun again...but this time, please."

The former revolutionary looked toward the battle taking place, her eyes narrowing.

X

Venom roared as he grabbed Riot's outstretched arm, breaking it and causing the enemy symbiote to hiss in pain before opening its mouth and chomping down on the anti-hero's shoulder.

Both of them struggled before separating, their injuries healing rapidly as they went at one another again.

Gunfire stopping them as Riot was peppered with 9mm rounds. Revy leaping into the air and raining bullets down on him.

"No one's killing that dipshit but me!" she shouted, landing back on the ground and quickly reloading her guns.

Riot roared at the woman, turning one of his arms into a long, serrated blade before running toward her-

A black fist striking him in the side of the head.

 **"Your fight is with us!"** Venom bellowed, pummeling the younger symbiote with his large fists and sending him skidding back along the paved ground.

Hissing, Riot grabbed a nearby forklift and raised it into the air. Hurling the transport vehicle at the duo forcing Venom to grab Revy and leap out of the way and on top of a shipping crate.

"How the fuck do we kill this thing?" demanded the gunslinger as she reloaded her Cutlasses.

 **"Our kind our weak against high-pitched sounds and fire."** said the anti-hero, grabbing Revy again and leaping away when Riot jumped at them. Extended claws shearing through the shipping crate as though it were aluminum.

While they were avoiding the enemy symbiote, Venom noticed several red barrels with warning stamps on them.

 **"We need to lure Riot over there."** said Venom, motioning to the barrels.

Revy grinned maliciously when she saw what the anti-hero was pointing at, "Then we light that motherfucker right up."

Riot continued its pursuit, doing everything in its power to kill its progenitor. Several rounds being fired at him from the Russian soldiers nearby, doing nothing more than causing a distraction.

The enemy symbiote roared, leaping toward two of the soldiers. Grabbing one and throwing him across the shipping yard while impaling his claws through the other.

Venom appeared behind Riot and grabbed him in a full nelson, restraining its spawn with his strength only to roar in pain when the younger symbiote shot spikes out of itself like a porcupine.

With the older symbiote knocked back, Riot grabbed Venom and threw him into one of the cars Hotel Moscow came in with.

A salvo of 9mm rounds peppered his side, Riot turned and roared at Revy before going after her next.

The gunslinger fired both of her weapons as fast as she could pull the triggers, hitting anything she could on the creature, trying to find something vital. Both her weapons ran empty just as Riot finished closing the distance, slashing his claws and forcing Revy to dodge them as best she could since she couldn't reload.

However, she failed to take into account the symbiote's enhanced speed. Finding herself with one of Riot's massive hands wrapped around her torso and lifting her off the ground.

 **"Hmm, delicious."** Riot rumbled, opening his mouth wide with the intention swallowing her whole.

Revy struggled, trying to get a hold of a spare clip, but couldn't with how she was trapped. The mouth of her executioner drawing closer.

Several gunshots went off, Riot roared and glared to the side and found Roberta sprinting toward them with a pistol in each hand firing at the creature.

Shifting his free arm into a blade, Riot swung at the maid only to have her jump into the air. Flipping over the weapon and firing downward into the symbiote's open mouth, kicking off the side of a shipping crate, she then delivered a hard kick to the symbiote's jaw.

Breaking free from her confinement, Revy quickly reloaded her Cutlasses and jumped back to land beside Roberta. "Didn't need your help, bitch." she gritted out.

The maid scoffed, "Whatever you say, _puta_."

Riot skulked toward both women, both arms now in blade form, when a series of black tendrils ensnared him.

On the ground, Venom pulled both his arms back and yanked the younger symbiote into the air toward him. The anti-hero releasing the tendrils and grabbing the car he had crashed into, lifting it off the ground and swinging it at the incoming enemy and sent him flying.

 **"Home-run!"** Venom roared as Riot crashed into the barrels stacked around a larger tank in the farthest corner of the yard. Rubbing his head, the young symbiote looked around at the barrels, eyes widening when he recognized the look of the containers and the smell of petrol heavy in the air.

Several meters away, Venom changed back into Sean. Drawing his Desert Eagle while Revy and Roberta stood on either side of him with their own guns trained forward.

"Game over." said Sean as they all pulled their triggers.

Riot roared just as the rounds struck the fuel barrels around him. The Earth shook, the explosion so loud that it could be heard throughout Roanapur, the sky lighting up with bright red/orange fire that could be see for miles around.

The blast forced everyone remotely near it to shield their eyes, when it settled they saw the whole corner of the shipping yard nothing more than a black, smoldering ruin with small fires still burning all over.

But Riot and its host were gone. Completely wiped from the face of the Earth.

X

In the days that followed, Sean had been illusive.

After the battle with Riot, he and his other had stayed mostly to themselves. Not answering their phone and avoiding the crew's usual hangouts as both of them wrapped their heads around what they had learned.

They knew the Life Foundation had done experiments on the symbiote after it had been captured...but neither of them could think that the bastards would use the Klyntar's own children against it.

Forcing the alien to reproduce was horrible, brainwashing the spawnlings was dowright evil. And given where they were living, that was really saying something.

During his time away, Sean had learned that Garcia and Roberta had been given transport back to South America courtesy of Balalaika and Hotel Moscow. This of course was after the former revolutionary turned maid and Revy had a throwdown between them that lasted several hours before they both eventually knocked each other out.

Sean had watched the Lovelace heir and his protector leave from a nearby rooftop. Both he and his other surprised when Roberta turned in their direction and sent a kind wave at him.

He couldn't expect anything less from a highly trained soldier.

Three days after the incident at the shipping yard, Sean had been tracked down by Hotel Moscow. Boris coming personally on Balalaika's behalf saying that she wanted to see him and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Knowing that he had spent enough time away to think, Sean followed soldier to the HQ and to Balalaika's office where Dutch, Benny and Revy were already waiting.

"And there he is. Finally decided to come crawling out from under your rock?" Revy snarked.

"Maybe if you changed your damn tampon once in a while, we wouldn't have a legitimate reason to stay out of sight." the host fired back, Dutch and Benny doing the best they could to not laugh while the gunslinger looked ready to go on another rampage.

Balalaika flicked the ashes off the end of her cigar before addressing Sean, "I usually don't like it when someone I've come to trust suddenly disappears. But given what had happened, I figured you and your partner could use the time to figure things out."

Sean nodded, "We're sorry about the men you lost. They were brave, even in the face of someone like us."

The Russian leader breathed out a puff of smoke, "Venom gave us a brief overview before he started fighting Riot. Can you give us a bit more details? Something like another of your kind slipping into Roanapur without our knowing is not something I can let stand."

"You already know about the pieces that were taken from our other during the experiments at the Life Foundation. The Klyntar reproduce asexually. So if the pieces were treated a certain way after they were extracted, then they could have grown and become their own sentient being...just like Riot." the host explained.

"How many pieces were taken?" asked Balalaika.

"Five." Sean answered.

The rest of the crew tensed, "You mean to tell me that there are four more of those things running around somewhere?" said Dutch.

"And all of them more than likely brainwashed by Drake and his lackeys like Riot had been." said Sean. "Even worse, according to what our other was telling us the last couple of days, Riot wasn't coexisting with its host. It was feeding off of him, killing him, it would have jumped to another host when there was nothing left of the one they were inhabiting."

"So he was unstable." said Benny, thinking about everything they had been told.

"How do we kill them?" asked Balalaika.

"Fire will destroy them completely. But high-pitched frequencies will greatly weaken them and even separate them from their hosts." said Sean

Revy tilted her head, "You mean loud noises bother them? Kind of a messed up weakness."

The symbiote extended out of its host and glared at her, **"Both we have been cursed with since Knull used the Celestial head as a forge millennia ago."** the Klyntar ancestral memory reminding it of the thunder-clap of hammer strikes on hot iron and the heat of the forge itself, making the symbiote quiver.

"Guess that explains why you guys avoid theh Rip off Church before service." said Benny.

"And any other place around town that shakes the eardrums." added Dutch.

Sean turned back to Balalaika, "We'll do our part to handle any threats that show up looking for us. But there's no way of knowing what abilities they could bring to the table since each symbiote is different."

Nodding, the Russian turned to Boris and told him something in their native language. Her second in command nodding before leaving the room. "Should anymore symbiotes make their appearance, we will be ready." she said calmly.

 **"And so will we."** said the symbiote with a growl in its tone. **"They may have been spawned from us...but we will be their end."**

"Damn right." said Revy, twirling her Cutlasses in anticipation for another fight with the alien creatures.

X

Later that night, Sean was seated at an outside table of a small restaurant not too far from the Lagoon Company offices. A cold beer in his hand as he enjoyed the warm night air.

With the Yellow Flag being rebuilt, he and the others had to get their booze through other sources. Thankfully, there were plenty of watering holes all around Roanapur. And after spending hours at Hotel Moscow working out plans in the event of more symbiotes showing up he needed

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Sean asked his other while taking a sip from the drink in his hand.

 _ **"Managing. Having to kill one's spawn isn't easy, even if they were altered to destroy us."**_ replied his other solumnly.

 _"I'm there for you when you need me, partner. No matter what."_ the host said sympathetically. He felt the symbiote's gratefulness through their bond just as someone came and sat down across from him.

He looked up and smiled at the mute goth-girl he'd been talking to off and on through texting the last few days.

"Where you waiting long?" she asked through the use of an ultra-voice pressed to her scarred throat.

"Not really. Busy day at the office?" Sean asked back with a smile. Fredrica returned the smile as they settled in at the table for the evening.

 **X**

 **A/N: One hell of a fight, more plans being made, and everyone's favorite anti-hero on a date? The future is looking more and more interesting by the day. And the events of the Black Lagoon anime are about to be changed in ways you never thought possible.**

 **Keep reading and reviewing folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Before we begin yet again, I wanted to say that I was sorry that the fight between Venom and Riot was so short. I was hoping to make it a bit longer, albeit just as entertaining as it was in the movie, but I ended up coming up short in the end. But at least many of you got the thrill you needed for the time being.**

 **And don't worry, there will be several more symbiote on symbiote throwdowns to come, be certain of that. Now lets get this update rolling.**

 **X**

The insistent ringing of his cell going off roused Sean from his sleep, doing his best to ignore the noise when his other grumbled from within his mind.

 _ **"Turn it off, or we smash it...again."**_

Sean rolled over a bit, leaned out and picked up the device, finding the caller ID reading 'Dutch'.

"Yeah?" he asked, answering the call.

 _'We got a job, a big one for the Chinese Triad. I need you and Revy at the office ASAP.'_ the man answered.

The host rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Got it. Be there in a few minutes." he ended the call and tossed the phone on the nightstand just as a thin, pale arm reached over and wrapped around his chest.

Rolling over, Sean was greeted with the sight of a naked Fredrica. Her grey eyes searching his curiously.

Two months had passed since the night at the shipping yard and the death of Riot. Since then Sean had been on high alert, he and his other had been going on nightly patrols through Roanapur to keep an eye out for more symbiotes that may have slipped among the populace.

Aside from that, life in the city of the dead continued as usual. The Lagoon Company handling a large number of jobs that fit their skillset and getting paid for their services. But the host had branched out and gotten a bit more of a social life outside of work.

Ever since meeting Fredrica Sawyer, they had formed a bit of a bond. She was a highly sought out cleaner for the Chinese Triad who also did freelance bounty hunting on the side, her weapon of choice being a chainsaw which was equally fear-inducing and deadly.

The two of them had been 'together' mostly on a casual basis, most relationships in Roanapur never going past one night stands. Sean and Fredrica would meet every once in a while for drinks or, like the previous night, a roll in the sheets.

Neither of them put a label on things, they decided just to have fun with it.

"It was Dutch, said he had a job lined up." he answered the unasked question. Fredrica nodded in understanding, sending a small smile at the host as he wrapped his large arms around her small, yet surprisingly tone, form and brought it into his larger one. "Though, we wouldn't mind staying a bit longer." he added with a grin.

The cleaner laughed silently, sitting up so she could straddle Sean and completely reveal her herself to his gaze. Allowing him to drink in her alabaster skin and the small dips and curves of the muscles she had acquired in her line of work in addition to her b-cup breasts.

Fredrica shook her head at him with a sad smile, patting his bare chest and pointing at his phone before motioning to herself and then the closet in the corner of her comfortable one bedroom apartment.

Sean sighed dramatically, "All work and no play for both of us, it would seem." he said, the cleaner smiled before laying over him and both sharing a kiss.

X

Leaving Fredrica's apartment, Sean took to the rooftops and made his way to the complex he shared with Revy. Knowing Dutch would be pissed if he didn't get there and then to the office fast.

 _ **"So, how was your night?"**_ his other questioned lecherously.

"As if you didn't already know." the host replied as he cleared another large gap to another rooftop. "Your tendrils came out more than once during our fun. Thankfully 'Ricka didn't notice."

 _ **"We find the small one's dark and sadistic nature enticing."**_ the symbiote replied with a bit of a purr in its tone. _**"And she is a very wild, passionet bed mate as well. Certainly another good addition to our brood."**_

Sean stopped on the building he was running across, "Wait...what?" he asked, wondering what his other was thinking.

 _ **"The small one, joining our brood. Much like Revy has."**_ the symbiote clarified.

"How many times do we have to say it. Revy has no interest. She'd sooner blow our brains out than accept any invitation to anything. And what 'Ricka and we have is just good fun."

His other chuckled, _**"We wouldn't be too sure. The small one's pheromones have been changing as of late the longer we have been with her. And Revy shows more aggravation the more we are scarce, she certainly doesn't feel willing to share us."**_

Sean's posture became tense before he shook his head, "You're reading to much into things."

 _ **"How easily you forget our more enhanced senses. That, and you have a knack for drawing in strong females. We wouldn't be surprised if they all..."**_

"Enough." the host said, rubbing his eyes. "We'll talk about this later, we got someplace we gotta be." he continued his journey. Making one final leap and landing on the wall beside the open window that led into Revy's apartment that he climbed through without making a sound.

The home of the female gunslinger was how it had always been from the last few times Sean had dropped in. A cluttered mess with empty beer cans, pizza boxes and bullet casings everywhere. Various guns of different kinds and calibers were either set in the corners or on tables, there was even an AK by the door with a bra hanging off the barrel.

"She really needs to think about spring cleaning." Sean muttered before making his way over to the lone bed where Revy was curled up, dressed in only her black tank-top and grey panties with her hair down. The headphones of a walk-man in her ears that still played music while she slept peacefully.

For a couple of moments, the host watched her sleep. Having never really seen the gunslinger so relaxed and without her usual scowl.

 _ **"Admit it, she's quite pleasing on the eyes."**_ said his other.

 _"That was never in question."_ Sean replied before leaning down and carefully shaking her shoulder. "Hey, Revy. Time to get up, killer. Dutch's got a job for us."

Revy opened her eyes and blinked a couple times before sitting up. "Uhh, damn it. Who's job's this for?" she asked groggily.

"The Chinese Triad. Dutch was brief, but the way he was sounding made it seem really important." said the host, handing the gunslinger her cigarettes where she took one and lit it.

Now almost fully awake, Revy casually smelled the air before giving Sean a look. "Who were you fuckin' last night?"

Sean chuckled, "Why do you wanna know? Interested in what we got?" he asked in a playful way.

"Feh, like I would want to get into whatever freaky tentacle shit you and your living mud puddle got goin' on." the gunslinger fired back, "Just be sure not to catch nothing, wouldn't wanna hear about some freaky space STD going around town."

Black tissue covered Sean's arm and acted on its own as it flipped her the finger before withdrawing. "We don't think we have to translate that for you." he said as he headed for the door. "We'll meet you downstairs. Don't be long."

The door closed behind them when the symbiote spoke again, _**"See, she wants us."**_

"Drop. It." Sean said as they stepped back outside.

X

At the Lagoon office, Dutch was working to entertain the guest that had paid them a visit. Sitting in the lounge with four well armed men behind him and dressed in a nice suit with a tan scarf around his shoulders and sunglasses was Bai Ji-Shin Chang, known throughout Roanapur simply as 'Mr. Chang'. The head of the Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad.

Despite the man's laid back and casual nature, he was still one of the most powerful people in Roanapur.

"I've been waiting for a while now. Doesn't this shop even offer a cup of coffee? You call this service, Dutch?" said Chang good-naturely as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, I never knew we were running a cafe." Dutch fired back in the same tone, "You know why we have a torpedo boat, don't you, Mr. Chang?"

Chang flicked ashes from the cigarette he had been smoking. "Such cold words, Dutch. We were burned out of our place and came straight here. Isn't it common courtesy to at least offer a cup of tea?"

"That sure was a tragedy." said the Captain, as he filled the coffee maker in the kitchen, "Did I hear right that half of your office had collapsed?"

Benny peered out the window of the office and saw a column of smoke rising into the air as the mob boss answered. "Yeah, we got hit hard."

"Was it the Russians?" asked Benny.

Chang shook his head, "Of course not. We're always very friendly with Miss Balalaika. Besides, we've done nothing against them to cause any retaliation."

The door to the office opened and all eyes turned to it to see Revy and Sean step inside. "Hey there, Two Hands." Chang, adjusting his sunglasses when he saw the tall, broad man that came in with his old student. "And this must be Sean Mason, the man, the myth, the urban legend."

"Mr. Chang, we've heard a great deal as well." said Sean as he leaned against a nearby wall and crossing his arms. "What have you heard about us?"

The man smirked, "Only that when you're involved, _heads_ roll." he said with emphasis on the words 'heads' making the host wonder how much Chang knew about him and his symbiote.

"Did we miss a lot?" asked Revy, bringing about the reason why they were all here.

"No, we're just about to get started." Chang motioned to one of his men who brought over a briefcase and set it on the coffee table as they all gathered around. "This is the cause of everything. But it's certainly worth it. I took this from a stupid Bulgarian who tried to make a quick buck in my territory. I don't recall giving permission to anyone to sell weapons, other than old Yolanda from the Ripoff church. But this guy clearly misunderstood."

"He was casually selling guns on the street as if he were selling hot shrimp. To make matters worse, he mistook my warnings for some crazy joke. He finally understood and made a deal with us when we were about to crush his balls like nuts."

This caused Revy and Benny to burst out laughing while the mob boss continued, "The guy was a real idiot, but it turns out he had an interesting job. He worked for Bulgarian Intelligence. This city is a comfortable place for folks like that, too. Normally, a guy like that is vert useful, but...this time, his playing with fire cost him. You know what he offered us to save his balls, Dutch?"

"Had to be something good." said Dutch.

"Documents." said Chang, making the Lagoon crew look at him questioningly. "The hiking charts of a certain amusing little group. The job they did just before us has been on TV all morning."

"The US Embassy bombings." said Sean, remembering the report and how dozens had died and over a hundred were wounded.

Chang nodded, "The 'ball boy's' real job was with them. The world's full of folks who want Uncle Sam to disappear. I told one of those groups that they dropped something. But as soon as I quoted the guys what it would cost them, they told me to get the hell out of there before my ass became roast. I told them I would go elsewhere, and thanks to that, my office was blasted all the way to somewhere around Jordan, and as they predicted, my ass nearly became roast before I got here. Those guys are really not much fun."

The mob boss leaned forward, "So, Dutch. Here's the deal. I want you to deliver this briefcase. Five teams will leave Roanapur at the same time, each heading to a different destination. Each will have a case, but only one of them is the real deal."

"A feint." said Dutch, catching on to the plan.

"As insurance, of course." confirmed Chang, "Your goal is the local base on Basilan Island. The time limit is two days. After that, my company will have left Basilan."

The information sank in for a bit before Dutch answered the request, "Chang, my man, two days doesn't give us enough time."

"It's always going to be too soon." said Chang, finishing his cigarette, "Last night's embassy bombing was the beginning of a chain. In two days, the next schedule starts. When they're done hiking, there's gonna be a new president. Uncle Sam came to me because their embassy went up like the Challenger."

 _ **"Outside, we have company."**_ Sean perked up hearing his other's warning. Going over to the window with Revy and peering through the blinds while Chang continued to lay out what they had planned as they both watched several cars pull up outside and dozens of men in fatigues wearing ski-masks and armed with rifles took up positions.

One of the men pulled out an RPG and took aim at the window the duo was looking out of.

"GET DOWN!"

"RPG!"

Both the host and gunslinger shouted just as the explosive was fired and blew the entire second-story wall apart. The guerrillas then stormed the building in force.

Back in the office, Sean lowered the massive shield he and his other had thrown up to protect everyone while the others regained their barings.

"Well, they're pretty quick. They're already here." said Chang.

"Your information's leaked, Mr. Chang." said Dutch, fixing his sunglasses, "We're gonna have to scrub this one."

The mob boss sighed, "You just gonna quit? If so, I'd hate to see you pay for all the repair bills for this. I can at least escort you to your boat. However..." one of Chang's men handed him a pair of pistols. "It's been a while since I've been in the field. Emergency exits?"

"I'll show ya." said Revy, drawing her own guns.

Dutch turned to their resident anti-hero, "Sean, think you can give us an opening?"

Sean smirked as he became Venom. **"They'll regret trashing our place."** he growled before leaping out the opening that had been made.

Chang had watched the transformation with a raised eyebrow while his men looked disturbed, "Now that...looked awesome." said Chang.

X

Venom slammed into the street outside the office and roared loud enough to send the unknown soldiers scrambling back in alarm.

Arms shifting into a pair of axes, the anti-hero began hacking and slashing at anything that moved. Several guerrillas fell with their blood painting the pavement while others got to a safe distance and opened fire on the beast killing their comrades.

Ignoring the rounds pelting him, Venom charged into one of the cars and slammed it into the side of a building, crushing the men that had been hunkered down behind it for cover.

Feeling imminent danger, the anti-hero whipped his head around in time to see one of the soldiers fire an RPG at him. A tendril fired from the palm of his hand, attaching to the incoming projectile that he then swung around and sent flying right back at the one that fired it.

The street was rocked from the explosion, two cars going up with it and sending flaming shrapnel flying in all directions. The smoldering bodies of the guerrillas that had been too close to the blast laid scattered everywhere.

"Get the lead out, dipshit!" Revy called out from one of the black sedans Chang and his men had come in with.

 **"Always impatient."** Venom said, grabbing two of the few remaining soldiers and threw them against a wall, leaving bloody smears as he ran forward and lept on to the roof of the car as it sped off.

The moon-roof opened and Sean dropped down into the backseat between Revy and Benny, the tech wizard holding the briefcase Chang wanted them to transport.

"So we take it we're taking the job?" the host asked rhetorically.

"Not much of a choice at this point." said Dutch, sounding like he was anything but pleased with the situation.

As promised, the Triad helped them get to the docks and their boat. Along the way the crew prepared themselves for what they might face on Basilan island.

"Did you hear the password?" asked Revy with a sigh, " 'The Triad is super cool'. Boss Chang can handle himself and has great style, but when it comes to telling jokes, he couldn't be worse."

"Well, you're never gonna find someone perfect at everything." said Dutch as he drove the Lagoon across the ocean.

"Is he always so...aloof?" asked Sean from the doorway to the helm.

The gunslinger shrugged, "As long as we've all known him. It's weird though, he didn't seem to bat an eye when you changed."

"Word travels through the grapevine of the heavy hitters in town." said Dutch. "Balalaika probably gave a couple hints of Sean's abilities to make sure the Triad didn't think Hotel Moscow had a secret weapon or something against them."

 **"Well, don't we feel special."** said the symbiote as it extended its head from its host. **"Although we get the feeling that this 'Mr. Chang' can be trusted much like the Russian woman."**

Sean pulled out a chocolate bar and tossed it to his other who ate it greedily. "So we got the documents, and we have an army of guerrilla fighters hunting us down. Just another day for us, huh?"

X

The day had passed and night had fallen over the ocean. From the crows nest of the Lagoon, Revy was looking through a pair of binoculars at a ship in the distance that had been following them for the last few hours.

"We've got them, Dutch. Noisy little bastards." she said through her earpiece. "Sean, get the Remington and the Hydra API ammo."

The host tossed her the scoped rifle and a clip filled with the bullets she requested. The gunslinger setting up and taking careful aim at the ship behind them, controlling her breathing before firing two shots.

The first one hit the water, but the second hit the upper-deck of the ship and caused a small smoke trail to be seen.

"We've taken out the enemy's eyes, but it may not be the only one." said Dutch, looking over his seat toward Sean who finished loading his favorite carbine and slinging it over his shoulder, "Sean. Benny and I will be bait and charge past Basilan. I want you and Revy to get off at Zamboanga and use the Zodiac to get to Basilan."

"Got it, boss." said the host before making his way topside with the Captain. Setting up the smaller craft and tossing it to the side of the Lagoon.

"So, once we deliver the documents, we'll meet you at the base." Revy confirmed the plan.

"Yeah. I'll come nd get you when I lose those guys clinging to us." replied Dutch.

The gunslinger opened the briefcase and looked at the small collection of papers inside. "People who fight for a cause are so damn persistent."

"What fun would it be if there wasn't a challenge." said Sean, making sure their supplies were secured to the Zodiac.

Dutch pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and held it up to Revy. "Oh, Chang had another message for you to. Be sure to read it when you get there."

Revy took the paper and slipped it into her tank top. With everything in place, the duo boarded the smaller craft and broke away from the Lagoon as it continued its path. The cover of darkness masking them as they slipped away unnoticed by their pursuers.

Neither of them knowing that this mission, like countless others, was going to go completely sideways.

 **X**

 **A/N: What's a little** **guerrilla warfare to shake things up a bit? Sean and Venom are about to be a huge part of a big revolution, and the canon sure as hell isn't going to be the same compared to the original.**

 **My imagination is running wild and there ain't no stopping it! Keep the reviews coming folks!**


End file.
